Jack Lets it go
by jackandelsaforever101
Summary: After an accident with a snowstorm and being accused of his family for killing a child, Jack runs away and put's himself in isolation. The guardians have to go look for there child, but danger lies ahead. Jack's power is growing stronger and more unstable each day. Can the guardians save Jack along with the children or the world? Could something darker be behind this?
1. Let It Go

**AN: This is a Frozen-ish AU! I just loved making the last one and I wanted to do another. This one is going to be longer and hopefully well planed out. Jack is a little darker in this story just so you know. I hope you enjoy this story.**

 **Song used 'let it go' by Demi Lovato. Song is obviously not mine and neither is the characters in Rise of the guardians.**

 **On we go!**

Jack ran up the arctic mountains getting ready to through his center doll away. Jack couldn't, just couldn't do it. "Damn it!" He had tears in his eyes but they never seem to fall. He was a master at holding them back...no...he wouldn't cry now. "ugh!" Jack sat down at the edge of the cliff and put his staff down beside him.

He looked at his hands, 'Conceal it Jack! Don't make a mess.' Bunny's voice said inside his mind. Jack rolled his eyes "Stupid Bunnymund...you always hated me didn't you." Jack said into the air. "Always telling me what to do." Jack grabbed his staff, got up and spotted the moon. "Your still not talking to me huh?" Jack waited to see if it would say something, "Guess not right? You wanted to make me a guardian to protect children and you decided to speak to the guardians instead of telling me yourself after 300 years? What kind of person are you? Do you hate me? I know there's a lot of spirits still out there that do. " There was still no response from the moon. "Fine, fine I see how it is."

"Conceal it Jack...don't make a mess. blah blah blah blah blaaaah." Jack said, with sarcasm behind his voice. "You know what...I hate people telling me what to do...do this...do that." Jack sighed bitterly. " 'Jack don't make a mess' 'Jack you have to conceal it' 'stop making it so strong your gonna hurt someone.' 'enough with your snow!'" Jack sighed again, all those things people had said to him, he listen to them...all.

"No...not anymore. I'm the one in control of the winter...no one can tell me what to do with it." Jack jumped down the mountain, he landed were he and Pitch last battled. " _Let it go...let it go...can't hold it in anymore...let it go let it go...turn my back and slam the door..._ " Jack sang slowly.

" _The snow blows around not one life to be found, not a person to be seen._ " Jack slowly walks forward. " _A land of isolation and it feels like i'm a king._ "

" _The wind that speaks to me i can hear it's voice inside._ " The wind swirls around Jack, making him smile a little. " _Can't keep my powers in, no-one knows I've tried._ " Then it hit him, should he really be doing this to himself? Being isolated again? " _Just let them in and they will see, The boy I always wanted to be._ "

Jack walked a little faster, he should be isolated. There was a reason why he was before...why should this be any different? " _Conceal don't feel, can't let them know._ " Jack didn't care, he was who he was. He can't change the fact that he's The Spirit Of Winter. His magic was known through out the spirit world. " _Well now they'll know._ "

Jack smiled, he though the staff on the ground. He cast his magic with his hand. " _Let it go!_ " Jack smiled, he created beautiful snowflakes and frost in the air. Jack turned and did the same thing with his other hand, " _Let it go!_ " Jack swirled his hands around, magic made a snowman appear before him, " _Can't hold it in one more day._ " Jack created spirals of frost into the air having it slowly rain down on him. " _Let it go! Let it go!_ " Jack had a big smile on his face. Jack let the frost down, making it fall as if gravity took it over. " _I won't care what you say!_ "

" _Here I'll stand and here i'll stay!_ " Jack looked around, this is his new home now. Jack cast his magic right to left," _Let it go! Let it go,_ " Jack smirked he said the next part to himself a lot, " _My winter never bothered me anyway._ "

Jack jumped into the air, spinning and flying all he wanted. He left his staff back behind him, he didn't need it anyway. Jack landed in the flat land of the arctic, " _It's funny how my so called family, had cast me away. They were the one's who controlled me, that's all they'll ever say._ "

The wind lifted Jack high up in the sky. The wind encircled him with it's gentle embrace. Jack looked around, no one can stop him from being who he wanted to be. " _Up here in the cold thin air, i finally can breath!_ " Jack smiled more, " _I know I've left my life behind,_ " Jack blasted though the air, " _But i'm relieved too grieve!_ "

Jack landed back down on the icy flat land, if he was gonna be the king of winter, he had to have...what...a castle? " _Let it go! Let it go!_ " Jack said casting magic as he danced around. " _Wont ever hold it in! Let it go! Let it go!_ " Jack stopped dancing and stood, " _My reign over winter shall begin!_ "

" _Here I'll stand! This is who I am._ " Jack stomped his foot on the ground. Frost began to form making a castle flour." _Let it go! Let it go!_ " Jack imagined what a castle should look like, He smirked, " _My Winter never bothered me anyway!_ " Jack raised his arms and made the flour rise with him.

If you look at it from a different point of view, you can see Jack making a castle for himself. " _Standing, frozen, in my life I've chosen._ " Jack took out his center doll that North gave to him a five years ago. " _They can't find me,_ " Jack through the doll away, " _The storm is so behind me!_ " Jack finished his castle made of pure ice. " _Buried in the snow!_ "

Jack looked around, it's a little lonely in here. Jack sings a little slower, " _Let it go, let it go, can't hold it in anymore..._ " Jack smiles, His castle, his land, his place to call home. Now what elts dose a Winter king need? Royal clothing? Jack looks down at himself, 'I am winter, how about I look like it too?' He thought. " _Let it go! Let it go!_ " Jack makes himself a king like out fit of ice. " _Turn my back and slam the door._ "

Jack walks out the door to a beautiful ice balcony. " _Here I stand! This is who I am! Let it go! Let it go!_ " Jack looks up at the moon, it was shining bright in the sky. He doesn't care if the moon is watching him. " _My winter never bothered me anyway!_ " Jack looked up at the sky, the wind swirled around him, loving that he's so happy. 'The arctic is mine to own, my home, my place. I'm never going back.' " _Let it go._ " Jack felt more free and content as he ever did in that moment.

There was no one to tell him what he can and can not do. There will be no one to walk through him anymore. No more hurting anyone with his snow and ice. No more scolding for playing around. Jack felt so happy, " _Here I stand!_ " He sang to the moon. " _Let it go, let it go._ " Jack looked directly at the moon, he imagined that the moon was mad at him. He sang one last thing to the moon, " _Let it go._ " Jack turned and closed the door on the moon.

But unknown to Jack, a snowstorm was around his castle and he...was in the eye of it.

~~~~~~~Line Break~~~~~~~

"How are we going to find Jack? He could be anywhere in this entire world." Tooth said. Her little fairy's chirping around her. " Look frostbite's just hanging out around somewhere, there's no need to go after him. There are children that need are help right now." Bunny said. Tooth quickly turned to him, "Bunny...he's are child, we have to go and find are child first." Her feathers all in a ruffle. "That bloody child is the one who killed the other one...I told you we shouldn't have trusted Jack."

"Bunny! Jack is just a child! He never meant for any of this to happen." She said, baby tooth almost mimicking her mother's movements. North walked up with his twin swords in hand. "Tooth is right. We need to go and look for Jack. We need to help him out with his magic and save him first."

"But North, Frosty is an elemental. What do we know about controlling elemental's?" Sandy waved at them trying to get their attention. "Sandy what is it?" Tooth said calmly. Sandy showed at picture of a Mother and then showed one of bird, tree's and animals. "Mother Nature?" Tooth said. Sandy nodded, "Guys we haven't seen Mother Nature for years, we don't even know where she is." Tooth said.

They all look down and think, 'how are we going to get Jack back under control?' "Guys how about we just go talk to him." Tooth said.

"Sure we can go talk to frosty, but we don't know where on earth he could be."

"Ah! That's why we have snow-globe." North said, cheerfully. "Come now...we travel by sleigh!" He said already walking off. Bunny didn't like the idea of the sleigh at all, he rather use tunnels instead. "North, North! Come on, not the sleigh again." Bunny said but Santa was already out of the room. "Sorry Bunny." Tooth said, flying by him. Sandy turned back to him and shrugged. Bunny groaned, 'here we go.'

The guardians took off in the sleigh. "Haha! Here we go!" Said the man in red. North took out the snow-globe, "Jack Frost." he whispered into it. North through the slow-globe in front of them. Bunny braced himself for it. "On we go!" North shouted. They fly through the portal.

On the other side of that portal is not what they were expecting. The outside of a snowstorm. "What is this?" North asked. Sandy went in front of everyone, he showed them a picture of a snowflake and a tornado type image. "Snowstorm?" Tooth said. Sandy nodded, he then showed an image of a snowflake and the guardian symbol. "Jack Frost?" Tooth said. Sandy nodded.

"It's Jack's snowstorm." Bunny said, Sandy nodded. "Your saying that's Frosty's storm?! It's huge!" They all looked ahead at the snowstorm. "How do you think were gonna get past that?" Bunnymund said.

"Is there anything to stop that or douse it down a little." Tooth asked. They all look at Bunny, "What?" Bunny said.

"You know more about this then we do Bunny, can you use your magic?" North asked.

"Mate, look...as much magic as I have, spring magic might not work. We don't even know how strong this is, nor do we know if frostbite's controlling it." Tooth and North look at each other, Tooth looked back at Bunny, " Then how elts are we suppose to get to Jack?"

Just then Sandy got an idea, he waved at them. Once they were all paying attention, Sandy made a picture of Bunny then a hole, then a tube like thing. "We use Bunny's tunnels?" North said. Sandy nodded, "Alright now were talking." Bunny said.

North landed the sleigh on the ground. Bunny was the first to hop out of it. "Alright mates," he said once everyone was out of the sleigh. "Buckle up." Bunny tapped his foot on the ground, a big rabbit hole appeared around everyone and down they went.

They all go spiraling down the tunnels and out into the open. They see Jack's castle, "Guys you got to check this out." Tooth said, staring at the castle's beauty. The other guardians look up to see the castle out of ice. "Wait is that Frostbite's?" Bunny said.

"I guess it is so." North said. They all walk up to the castles doors, "How dose it open?" Tooth said as she looked at the door with no door nob.

~~~~~~~~Line Break~~~~~~~~

Jack was pacing around his castle's flour, "Come on Jack...I thought you had your magic under control...what's wrong with you?" He said to himself. He really didn't know why he was out of control. He was controlling it when he was singing now it's just, acting up. "Come on Jack your better then this...figure, it, out!"

The doors to the balcony slammed open, wind came and rushed around him. "Wind! wind hey, hey it's okay. I'm alright wind i'm fine. See," Jack gestured to himself, "I'm fine, i'm not hurt...just a little bit frustrated." Jack sighed.

What was he to do, should he go back to his family? Is he over reacting? Was it really worth it to stay here...alone? "I can't go back now...It's not worth it, I'm a danger" Jack said. The wind was trying to tell him to go back, but for some reason Jack didn't hear the wind. It tried and tried but Jack couldn't hear her voice. What was going on with Jack? Why can't he hear her?

"Alright, maybe I just need to be calm." Jack closed his eyes and breathed in and out. 'I am calm. I am calm, I am calm.' Jack thought. His breath went still and he felt at peace. He heard the door open from downstairs. It startled Jack and made him cast out magic on accident. "Ugh...oh man. Don't tell me that's who I think it is."

Jack went downstairs slowly, he saw the guardians, 'oh no what are they doing here?!' Jack didn't even wan't to talk to them. At least he was well hidden, he blended in with the ice thanks to his new outfit. "Jack are you here?" He heard Tooth say. They send him away and now the come back for him? Make up your mind!

"Jack we want to talk to you." He heard. 'well I don't want to talk to you.' he thought. How is he going to send them away? "Frostbite just come out." He heard Bunny say. 'Frostbite' that's the name he don't like. Jack doesn't know why Bunny calls him that. He had to get them out of there, "Just go away, I don't want to see you." Jack said.

The guardians heard Jack's voice but the can't see him. "Why don't you want to see us sweet tooth?" The Queen of the fairies said. "I just don't...leave now." Jack warned. The guardians all look at one another.

Jack could then see all look at each other, what where they worried about? "Frostbite, show yourself or i'll have to sniff you out of hiding." Jack rolled his eyes, "I'd like to see you try fur ball."

It was clear to the guardians that Jack wants to be left alone. "Alright frostbite you wanna play? Fine...let's play." North came up and held Bunny back from jumping. "Hold on." North whispered. "Jack...we are not gonna hurt you in anyway. Please come out of hiding." There was sympathy behind those words.

Jack sighed, he then came out from behind the wall of the castle. All of the guardians gasp at the sight of their fellow guardian. "Jack...you look..." Tooth trailed off. Jack, looked, breathtaking.

The outfit was king like, the outfit was made out of ice. The bodice covered the top of his body, a sort of frost design was in the middle of his chest. His cape draped over his slim shoulders and onto the flour. The cape was made out of frost put together, making it translucent. Sleeves of ice and frost covered both of his arms. His pants were a dark-ish blue, with slight frost on it, covering the bottom and top of the pants. Straps rung around the bottom of his feet.

The guardians then looked up at his face, Same snow white hair with a tinge of blue in there on the ends. His eye's, oh his eyes, were hypnotically blue as clear ice. If you looked closely you could see the snowflake pattern inside his eyes. His lips were tinged blue but still pinkish-purple. His eyebrows still had brown hairs in there, contrasting to his skin as pale as snow.

"What are you doing here?" Jack asked, snapping them out of the trance that they were in. "What? oh right. Were here to help you and bring you back."

"I'm never...going back."

 **There you have it my good people. The start of my new fan-fiction! Yay! Now i know I started with the let it go song and everything, sorry. But i didn't want to show you what happened yet alright. That will probably come up in the 2nd or 3rd chapters.**

 **I tried to do the storm first by i couldn't come up with how to write it yet, so that's why i started with the let it go part first okay.**

 **I'm trying to write like a real writer dose, please tell me if I'm doing a good job or not. Anyway I really hope you liked the first chapter.**

 **Please review and stuff to tell me if I'm good enough at this or not. Oh please tell if i did a good job on describing Jack's outfit and everything. Tell me if you liked this chapter or not.**

 **The next chapter will be up soon with in 72 hours. It would really help me do it faster if I see all the love 3 in the comments. See you people later!**


	2. Tell Me Something I Don't Know

**Hi Everyone! Here's the next chapter in this story XD! I really hope you like it.**

 **'Tell me something I don't know' by Selena Gomez.**

 **Song's not mine at all. I got no copyright for it.**

 **Please do enjoy.**

"Come on Jack, we can help you control your magic." Tooth said. All the other guardians nodded in agreement. "Let us help you...we will get you back under control." Jack stepped back, "No...I'm not...you...your only saying you will help me, because i'm now a danger." Tooth gasped, "No your not a danger, your just-"

"Out of control?" Jack said with a hint of anger in his voice. "Well..." Tooth trailed. Jack scoffed, "That what I thought Tooth. Don't any of you remember what happened?" They all look at each other.

 **~~~~~~Flashback~~~~~~~**

"Jack what is wrong with you! This is getting out of control." Bunny yelled. It was snowing, Jack wanted to make a snow day but it hasn't stopped yet. "I'm sorry! It's just...I was trying to-"

"To what...Jack."

"To make a snow day alright, I'm sorry if the snow has a mind of it's own." Jack yelled, clearly done with Bunny's attitude. "Stop making it snow!" Bunny said. Jack groaned, "Look, what is so bad about it snowing? It's not like it's gonna hurt anyone! It's just snow!"

"Ya It's 'just snow' your the one that's here doing nothing about it."

"Look, the snow doesn't want to stop alright! Just let nature run it's coarse! It'll stop soon!"

"No it won't frostbite! You have to conceal it!"

"Your telling me to conceal the winter?! I can't conceal it! Winter is a force of nature not something that can be concealed! So could you stop telling me to CONCEAL IT!" The wind picked up and the snow came down harder, matching with Jack's emotions.

"Jack! Stop making it so strong your gonna hurt someone!" Bunny yelled. Jack growled, "I...can't! It's uncontrolled I can't stop it! See how you like it if you had the gift of winter inside you!"

"I wouldn't Frostbite! Do you know why?! Because winter can kill people! It causes deaths every year! Every year Frostbite!" Jack took a step back, "NO! It doesn't...It can't...I would never..."

"Now your at loss of word cause you know it's true." Bunny looked so angry, if he had skin he would be red.

The other guardians land were they were. "Bunny! A...A child! She died! she was only 6 years old." Bunny see's Tooth crying. "A child? How?" Bunny said, his anger subsided. "She was lost in the snow, she couldn't find her parents. She...she froze to death! That p-poor child."

When Jack heard what happened, his eyes grow wide with shock. This is all his fault? "No..." Jack said. Bunny turned back to Jack, "You did this!" Jack gasped, "No...I-I didn't-" words just wouldn't come out. "You killed the child!" Bunny said. Tooth and everyone gasped, "You killed the child Jack?" Tooth said.

"No I didn't...I-I...I couldn't...I-I-" Why couldn't he say anything? "Jack how could you?" Tooth said. They were blaming him, again. They always blamed him for everything that dies at the hand of winter, they think he's...destruction. "No..." The snow turned into a blizzard in seconds. "Jack!" North yelled. Jack saw that Sandy and Tooth were trying to stay where they are. What is he doing?

"Look guy's-"

"Jack! Call off the blizzard!"

"I-I can't...I'm sorry..." Jack felt sorry for everything now. Bunny was mad, "Jack! You little monster!" Jack gasped and stepped backwards at the word 'monster'. "Why did you kill the child?! Your suppose to protect them, not kill them!" Bunny stepped up to him, Jack looked down and cowered back, curling his body slightly. "What kind of guardian are you?" Bunny had a deep growl like voice.

Jack looked up, puppy looking eyes. "I-I'm sorry..." Jack said. Bunny glared at Jack, making him shrink back. "Your making a mess...again...like you always, do."

"Bunny! Enough!" Tooth said.

"Your a danger Frostbite, Get out a here ya little monster." The guardians gasp. Jack looked away, he new this would happen. Jack backed away from his so called family. "Fine...I never wanted to be a guardian anyway!" Jack ran off.

 **~~~~~~End of flashback~~~~~~**

"Jack I'm sorry...I was just mad," Bunny said, he stepped in front of everyone, "I didn't mean to hurt you like that Frostbi- I mean Jack."

"Look Jack we really do want to help you...I know we can figure this out, together." Tooth said. Jack was thinking about it until this voice in his head said, 'Don't go with them, your on your own again. They don't care.' "No..." Jack whispered, "No Tooth...we can't...I'm sorry...I-I...Goodbye Tooth." Jack turned away, "No Jack we can work it out...together...like a family."

'No,' said the voice in his head, 'There not your family, your's died 300 years ago.' "No...leave me alone. I don't need you guys." They all looked hurt by it. "But Jack," Tooth said, "Your magic is going out of control...if you don't get it back under control the world is gonna freeze, your gonna be the only one left Jack."

Jack turned around, his eyes filled with emotions, Anger, sadness, annoyance. "Jack your gonna be alone again with no one to help you...do you really want that?" Bunny said. Jack already knows what's gonna happen. "Your magic is going to freeze the world if you don't stop."

"I can't stop!" Jack yelled, everyone was taken back when they heard that. "Jack stop with all this drama your gonna make it worse." North said. Sandy noticed the cold look in the winter spirits eyes. He sent out signals, a flag, an arrow pointed at Jack, anything to try and get the guardians to notice him.

"I already make a mess of everything, what's the difference?"

"Jack there is a bloody snowstorm outside your fancy castle, your gonna make it spread with your magic." Bunny said, getting annoyed with Jack. The Winter Spirit didn't know there was a snowstorm outside, he must have accidentally made it. "It's not like scientist's are gonna think it's out of nature, blizzards and snowstorms happen here all the time."

"Ya but it can still expand, that means making it wider if you didn't know."

"Hey kanga! I know what i'm doing, stop telling me what to do!

"You don't know what your doing frostbite."

"Go ahead, say it. What am i doing?"

"Your going back to your old life frostbite. Where you were a loner that no one liked. Your being a child frostbite!"

"Oh i see, you wan't to come crawling back don't you? So when Pitch rises again I'll be there to help you saved your sorry ass!"

"Now it's clear that you acting so...so childish. Your not understanding what this situation is Frostbite! Children are at stake here and your just standing here!"

" _Tell me something I don't know!"_ Jack yelled. Sandy had stopped trying to alarm the other 's not worth it now, Jack's already mad. Bunny can't keep in the anger can he? This is going to end badly, doesn't Sandy know it.

" _Everybody tells me that it's so hard to make it, ya it's so hard to break it, there's no way to fake it."_ Everyone was surprised that Jack was singing, he could actually sing? " _All you people tell me that it's wrong what i'm feeling, I shouldn't believe in the dreams that i'm dreaming."_ Sandy put up an 'X' Jack should always believe in his dreams.

Jack walked down the stairs with every sentence, " _I hear it everyday, I hear it all the time. I'm never gonna amount to much,_ " Jack looked at everyone, " _But your never gonna change my mind._ " Jack stopped about in front of the guardians about a fair amount of feet away.

" _Tell me, tell me, tell me something I don't know, something I don't know, something I don't know._ " He looked at each guardian individually while he sang that. " _Tell me, tell me, tell me something I don't know, something I don't know, something I don't know._ "

Jack looked directly at Bunny, his eyes cold as ice. " _How many inches in a mile? What it takes to make you smile,_ " Jack turned around half way, " _Getcha not to treat me like a child, baby._ " Bunny was glaring, but inside he was feeling guilty about everything. " _Tell me, tell me, tell me something I don't know, something I don't know, something I don't know._ "Jack turned his back on them. He breathed in, trying to keep cool. "Jack...look." Bunny said.

Jack snapped his head around to Bunnymund, " _Tell me...Tell me something I don't know. Tell me...tell me something I don't know._ " Bunny didn't answer Jack, The Winter spirit looked away, clear anger in his eyes.

" _Everybody tells me I don't know what i'm doing,_ " North winced at what Jack said, " _This life I'm perusing, the odds of me loosing._ " Jack turned around to face them again, " _Everybody tells me that it's one in a million, more like one in a billion or one in a zillion._ "

Jack huffed bitterly, " _I hear it everyday, I hear it all the time,_ " Jack took a step back, " _I'm never gonna amount to much so your never gonna change my mind._ "

"Jack..."North said, Jack looked at him, " _Tell me, tell me, tell me something I don't know, something I don't know, something I don't know._ " To Bunny Jack looked like a sassy, rebellious kid right now, the way he's acting. " _Tell me, tell me, tell me something I don't know, something I don't know, something I don't know._ "

As Jack was singing, he was talking with his hands at almost every word. " _How many inches in a mile would it take to make you smile, getcha not to treat me like, a child baby. Tell me, tell me, tell me something I don't know, something I don't know, something I don't know!_ "

Jack looked a little more calmer now. He turned to trug back up the stares. "Jack I know this is hard on you, but you have to let us help you." Tooth said, flying over to him. Jack ignored Tooth, he put his foot on first stare and stepped up, " _I'm...on my way,_ " Jack stared to walk up the stares, " _I know i'm...gonna get there someday._ " He was talking about going back Tooth noticed.

'You don't need them Jack, they don't want to help you, send them away.' That voice in his head was back. " _It doesn't help when you say,_ " Jack turned to her, " _That it won't be easy!_ " Tooth gasped. _"Tell me, tell me, tell me something i don't know, something I don't know, something I don't know. Tell me, tell me, tell me something I don't know, something I don't know, something I don't know._ "

Tooth looked hurt, her purple eyes shown tears, " _How many inches in a mile, would it take to make you smile, getcha not to treat me like, a child, baby. Tell me tell me tell me something I don't know, something I don't know, something I don't know._ " Jack turned away from her and walked up the rest of the stairs. " _Tell me tell me tell me something I don't know, something I don't know something I don't know._ "

Jack made it all the way up the stares, he turned around to look down at the guardians, " _Tell me, tell me, tell me something I don't know, something I don't know, something I don't know._ " Jack shook his head smiling, " _How many inches in a mile, would it take to make you smile. Getcha not to treat me like...a child, baby._ "

"Jack were not-" Bunny said but got cut off by Jack. " _Tell me, tell me, tell me something I don't know, something I don't know, something I don't know. Tell me, tell me, tell me something I don't know, something I don't know, something I don't know._ "

Jack disappeared behind the ice. "What...was that?" Bunny said. Tooth held back the tears, "It's clear he doesn't want us here, lets go." Tooth said heading out the ice door.

 **~~~~~~~~Line Break~~~~~~~~**

Jack leaned on one of the walls in his castle, "I...just sent away...the only friends...I have ever knew. Nice going Jack." He said to himself. 'Their not your friends Jack...they never were. They only wanted to use you. They sent you away.' The voice said. "Not my friends?" Jack said. 'No they aren't...I am.' Jack gave a look of confusion. "You are? Who are you?" The voice didn't say anything elts after that. "Hello?" Jack asked.

"Okay...never mind then." Jack said, a little shaken. It's just a voice that's his friend right? Nothing creepy about that at all right? There's no harm in having a voice as a friend right? "I'm crazy." Jack said.

Jack goes outside to the balcony, "Oh...so there is a blizzard around my castle." Jack said to himself. "What am I doing? Is it right to stay away from the guardians? They think i'm dangerous, I caused destruction. One of them called me a monster."

'That's because their scared of you Jack.' Jack gasped, it's that voice again. "Scared of...me?" Jack asked. The guardians can't be scared of him. 'Yes...your far more powerful and dangerous then they are. Your magic is a danger Jack that's what they are thinking.'

"They can't be thinking that...I mean...i'm not dangerous...i'm good. I'm a guardian." Jack said. 'Oh Jack...you know your power better then anyone elts, you know it can hurt everyone.'

"No...it-" Jack paused, 'it's a dangerous thing to control Jack. You can't conceal it can you?' No Jack can't conceal the magic, he always had to let it out. He can't keep it in forever. 'You know i'm right Jack, your even a danger to yourself.'

"A-A danger to myself?" Jack repeated. "No...I-I-" No he can't be. "I'm not a danger...I'm..."

'You are a danger...to you...to everyone. It is why your here, you can't go back. If you do everyone is gonna get hurt.'

"Your right, I'm never going back." Jack said. "They hurt me...I'm never going back." Jack went back inside his castle, "Until I can't control this...i'm staying here. Where no one can get hurt." He just made up his mind. He's going to stay, 'here i stand and here i'll stay.' Jack thought.

 **There we have it my good people. I hope I didn't let you down on the blizzard Jack caused.**

 **Anyway, i'm putting in a bunch of different songs if you don't mind. It's kinda fun to read about Jack singing XD I've always wanted to do a fanfic like that.**

 **I know the chapters are kinda short but I can't really tell if it's gonna be long or not. I'll try and make it longer.**

 **The next chapter will be up with in 72 hours. Review and tell me what you think ;)**


	3. Life's Too Short

**Hi everyone! Here's the next chapter. The Song that's in here is 'Life's too Short' From Frozen. I always wanted to put that song in here, so I found out a way to do it. Songs not mine and neither is the guardians.**

 **I hope you like it.**

 **Enjoy.**

Jamie Bennett is fifteen years old now. He's barely seen Jack in five years. He wonder if he was just busy, he's a guardian now of course. But two days ago there was a freak blizzard that happened. He was worried, Jack hasn't shown up and then a blizzard happens. He heard on the news that a child died in the storm.

He wanted to call the guardians to see what was up with Jack. But he has no clue how, how do you call the guardians? Christmas is not even close, Easter is months away, he ran out of teeth to lose and he hasn't been having nightmares. The only other guardian was Jack but he hasn't shown up.

Would it work if he stayed up all night until the Sandman arrives? Then again, Sandy's always in the clouds and barely comes down. How about he leaves a note under his pillow? Would the Tooth Fairy see it? Or dose she only get Teeth and not some random notes. He could try both of them.

"Jamie? are you okay?" Said Sophie, who was standing at the door to Jamie's bedroom. "Ya Sophie, I'm fine. I'm just worried about Jack." Sophie gave a concerned look, "Jack? You mean as in Jack Frost?"

"Ya."

"Why are you worried about him?"

"Well...Jack hasn't shown up for the past five years. He stop visiting me when I was ten to eleven years old." Jamie said, Sophie walked over to sit on the bed with him. "Well...he's a guardian now right? Maybe he's just busy with...you know...guardian stuff." Jamie smiled a little, "Ya...but I really want to find out wants going on with him...I was gonna try to call the guardians."

"But Jamie, how are you going to do that? We haven't seen them in a long time."

"I was thinking of staying up all night to see the Sandman or putting a note under my pillow for the Tooth Fairy."

"Well lets try both of them, I'll stay up with you."

"Alright. Let's get a peace of paper then." Jamie got off the bed, he went to his binder for school and ripped out a peace of paper, then grabbed a pencil. "There, what should we say on it?" Sophie shrugged. "Uh how about..." Jamie started, "Please meet me in my bedroom asap, i'm worried about Jack."

"That could work I guess." Sophie said. Jamie wrote what he said on the paper. "There now we just put in under the pillow and wait for the Tooth Fairy."

 **~~~~~~~~Line Break~~~~~~~~**

The Tooth Fairy was doing her job at night. She collected all the Teeth from different parts of the countries and was ready to go home, "Alright, time to go back to the palace." She was about to head off until she heard a squeak behind her.

Tooth looked behind her and saw one of her baby's fly up to her. The little fairy had a paper in her hand, "What is this you got here?" The fairy squeaked to her, "What you found this under Jamie's pillow?" The little fairy nodded her head, "Here let me see it." Tooth took the paper and opened it.

 _To The Tooth Fairy,_

 _Please meet me in my bedroom asap, I'm worried for Jack._

 _PS._

 _Bring the other guardians too if they can._

 _From Jamie Bennett._

"Well..looks like i'm not going home just yet then...Come on little one...lets go." Tooth flew of to the north pole.

 **~~~~~~~~Line Break~~~~~~~~**

"North! I have a note from Jamie." Tooth flew in, to North in his office, "A note you say." Santa said as he turned to her. Tooth handed him the note, "Here...read it." North read the note, "Well let's go then, i'll get the others." North stepped out of his office, "Bunny! Sandy!" he said walking out the door.

They meet in the globe room, "So Jamie want's us to meet him at his house?" Bunny asked.

"Yes...Jamie is worried for Jack. He probably wants to know what happened to him."

"Well are we gonna go or are we gonna stay?" Tooth said. North stepped out of the room saying "Let's go!"

~~~~~~~~Line Break~~~~~~~~

"Jamie! Jamie I found something!" Sophie said rushing into Jamie's room. "Sophie, what is it?" Jamie and Sophie sit on the bed together. "Look what I found, it's in are family legend." Sophie showed Jamie a book, Jamie recognize the picture, "It's...Jack. Or at least it looks like him." Sophie nodded, "Yes it is...do you remember what mom and dad told us about are ancestor?"

"They said she got saved from a boy that took her place or something."

"Well yes, She got saved by her brother, he switched places with her on the ice. The boy fell in."

"He fell in," Jamie gasps, reading more of it. "and legend says his body and spirit is still there." Sophie nodded. "Yes...the boy that saved are family is Jack Frost." Sophie said. Jamie looked at her, "So Jack is part of are family." Jamie said.

"Yes I also found this." Sophie took a book from behind her, "Look," Sophie opened it to the page she had it on, "It's more of the legend about him." Jamie looked at the book and read the title. "The legend of how the human boy saved his sister." Jamie read on, "Saved his sister from the ice blah blah blah. Oh...legend say's his body rose from the ice. The boy that's born from ice and snow will bring great fun but also..." Jamie paused, "Disaster...Then the land will be covered in ice and snow and the second ice age will begin." Jamie's eyes grew wide.

"Oh no...Jack," Jamie looks up to his sister, "We have to find him...and save him, before this gets out of control." The window opened and North and the others made their way in. "Guys you have to take me to Jack." Jamie said right away. Tooth looked at North, "Well," She looked back to Jamie, "I'm not sure if you want to right now."

"Why not?"

"He's...well...not...not," Tooth had a loss of words. "He's not in control is he?" Jamie said. The Guardians look at each other. "Well," North said, "Yes."

"That's why I need to go help him," Jamie said, "I will help him get under control how ever long as it takes." Bunny sighed, "Look, kid...i'm sure you have the best intentions for helping Jack, but...as far as we know frostbite don't want help...he wants to be alone."

"He needs help guys, he can't do this on his own i'm sure of it. Take me to Jack...please."

"Jamie we don't want you to get hurt." Tooth said. Jamie chuckled, "Jack's my family, he would never hurt me." Jamie walked out of the room. A minute later he comes back to his room, "Lets go," Jamie had his Jacket, hat scarf and mittens on, he beckoned the guardians downstairs and out the front door.

They were just about to leave when Sophie came out, "Jamie!" Jamie turned around, "Jamie...don't get hurt okay...I better see you come back alive and not in peaces." Sophie said. Jamie laughed, "Don't worry...I'll be back." Jamie said,he jumped into the sleigh with the others. "I'll be back as soon as I can alright." Sophie waved good-bye.

They take off in the sleigh.

 **~~~~~~~~Line Break~~~~~~~~**

They landed outside of the storm. "D-Did...did Jack do this?!" Jamie said. He was a little shocked that Jack would make something like that. "Yes he did." North said. Bunny tapped his foot on the ground, the guardians and Jamie fell in. Sandy being the last one to fall. "Hold on mates." Jamie looked up and saw the tunnels growing frost on it, that's weird.

They popped out of the bunny hole and landed on the ground. Jamie cuddled in on himself, it's so cold around here. Jamie saw Jack's palace, "That's Jacks?" Jamie walk up to the front door, he noticed none of the guardians are following, "Well...A-Are you coming?"

"Jack doesn't want us, you try...we will make it worse." Tooth said. Jamie looked at the front door, he knocked on it. The door opened by itself, "Woah...that's cool." Jamie walked in, the whole thing was made out of ice. "Woah, this is so cool."

"Jack! It's me! Jamie!" He said, this place was huge! Jamie got to the stairs, almost slipping on the ice beneath his feet. "J-Jamie?" The boy looked up and saw Jack with a shocked face. "Jack! Hi! I haven't seen you in forever!"

"You can still see me? I thought you would stop believing by ten years of age."

"Well of course I can still see you...your my family." Jamie said. Jack took a step back, "Your family...your my family?"

"Yes I am, your the boy that saved my ancestor from falling in the ice right?" Jamie said. Then Jack remembered his sister.

 _"Jack...I'm scared." Jack sister said, her eyes full of fear._

 _"But your gonna be alright." Jack said trying to calm his sister down. "Were gonna have a little fun instead."_

Jack smiled, "My sister...I saved her." Jack said softly to himself. "See Jack...your my family." Jamie said. "Jack you look so cool! When did you get a new outfit?" Jack smiled, "I made it myself...do you like it?"

"Yes, you look a super hero!" Jamie said. Jack walked down the stairs, "So Jamie why are you here?" Jack stopped when he was close enough. " _I came all this way today, to give us a fresh start, but now that your like WOW it's all like warm in my heart._ " Jack chuckled, "I'm so glad you like it Jam cause this is the real me," Jack sang, " _You have no idea! How great it feels,_ " Jack through up his hands, magic came out, them exploded in the air. " _to be free._ "

Jamie walked backwards, still facing Jack. " _We've been falling out for way to long so lets forget who's right?_ " Jack fallowed Jamie, " _And forget who's wrong,_ " Jack and Jamie smiled at each other, " _Okay!_ " Jack held his hand, " _Why don't you stay, there's room for family in my court._ "

" _Cause life's too short!_ " They both said. " _To always feel shut out and unloved by the brother I long to know,_ " Jack joins in, "Life's to short," Jack went in front of Jamie, " _To never let you celebrate me the true king of the,_ " Jack cast magic to the side," _ice and snow._ " Jamie smiled, " _Whoahoho!_ "

" _I never understood,_ " Jack said, " _I never understood,_ " Jamie said around the same time as Jack did. Then they sang together, " _But now I do. Life's too short, to miss out on a brother like you._ "

" _So you'll come back then?_ " Jamie said, with a happy tone. Jack gave a look of confusion and shock, " _ugh...back?_ " Jamie nodded, " _To thaw the land it's frozen over, no one will get in or out?_ " Jamie really hoped this doesn't turn out so bad. 'He's try to make you go back, don't listen to him." Jack heard the voice say, " _Oh..._ " Jack said in realization. Jamie's getting uncomfortable, " _So..._ "

Jack let out a huff, " _I don't believe you._ " Jack said, anger rising. Jamie looked confused, why is Jack mad, " _What? I just assumed that you would want to-_ "

" _That i'll go running back? That's how your story ends?_ " Jack said in disbelief. " _It' dose, it'll be like it was, except for we'll be best friends._ " Jamie said trying to light up the cold mood in the room. " _So this is your plan? To force me back in a cage?_ "

" _Whoa, whoa, that's not what I meant. Let's get back on the same page._ " Jamie noticed that Jack was overreacting. " _Gee thanks for coming up to see the place,_ " Jack said with sarcasm. " _and showing off you mastery of tacked and grace,_ " Jamie saw that Jack was being sarcastic. " _Okay! Run down the stares and spill my secrets! Make a full report!_ " Jack used the wind and his magic to push Jamie out of the room and out the door. " _bye-bye._ " Jamie gasped, " _Wait!_ "

" _Cause life's too short!_ " The door closed on Jamie, the guardians watch Jamie bang on the door. " _That is the door that you just slammed in my face!_ " The guardians look at each other, this is not going so well. Jamie opened the door and marched in, angry. " _You did well here for a spell, well now your stuck in the same place."_

Jack walked up the stares as Jamie fallowed. " _Kick me out if you want but i'm_ _not the only one who, is one hundred percent! Convinced the prophecies you!_ " Jack looked back to him, what prophecy? Jack rolled his eyes, " _You can think whatever you want, cause I don't care! Your the worst brother ever!_ " Jamie gasped, anger rising, " _That is so unfair!_ "

Jack and Jamie turned their backs on each other. " _I swear, I'm through with taking your unshaken brotherly support!_ " The said to each other. Jamie turned around, " _Support!_ " He yelled, Jack turned around, " _Support!_ "

They get up in each others faces, " _HA! Life's too short!_ "

" _To let you treat the,_ " Jamie pointed down stares to the door, " _people down there, just as coldly as your,_ " Jamie pointed to himself, Jack put up his hands to his ears, " _La La la-_ " Jack started in the middle when Jamie said "treating me!"

" _La la la la la la la,_ " Then Jack looked to him, " _Life's too short!_ " They both said. Jack, on accident cast out his magic at him, " _To listen to a reckless fool! Who only ever believes in the things he wants to see._ "

Jamie huffed, " _You don't know me!_ " Jack shock his head, " _You have no idea!_ " Jamie joined in on the next part, " _What I've been through! Because of you! Life's so short to waist another minute! Life's too short to even have you in it! LIFE'S, TOO, SHORT!_ "

" _I've been so wrong about you!_ " Jamie yelled. Jack turned away from him, " _You! You've been so wrong about everything!_ " Jamie rolled, " _I was right! You are the prophecy!_ " Jack curled his hands, " _I AM NOT,_ " Jack quickly turned around, his hand strikes out in front of him, accidentally casting magic, " _THE PROPHECY!_ " Jack's magic hit's Jamie in the heart.

 **Aaaaaaaand that's where i'll end it.**

 **I'm so sorry Jamie for making Jack do that to you. Anyway, hope you people liked the chapter.**

 **Don't forget to review! I love seeing them. XD Next chapter will be up within 48-72 hours!**

 **See you people later!**


	4. Tell Me Why

**Hi Everyone! XD**

 **Hope you like this next part of the story.**

 **Song is "Tell me why" From Within Temptation. Jack is the one that's singing it...obvs.**

 **Anyway enough talk, please enjoy the next chapter.**

Jack stood in shock, he just hit Jamie. 'This can't be happening.' Jack thought. Jack backed away, 'No! Why did I do that? Why?'

Jamie was on his knees, he held his hands to where his heart was, it hurt! He felt cold when the blast hit him. "Jack?" Jamie said, seeing his friends/brothers face. He looked shocked and hurt, "Jack?" Jamie tried again. "Jack it's okay...i'm fine." He said trying to get Jack out of his state. The guardians ran in to help Jamie, "Jack what have you done?" Tooth said softly.

Jack looked up and saw the other guardians, 'what have I done?' Jack wondered. "I-I..." He managed to say. Jamie stood up he took a step towards Jack, "Jack...I'm fine you didn't hurt me," -to badly, his mind said. "Jack?" Jamie said. Jack looked to him, "I'm sorry." He heard Jack say softly. Jamie took another step closer.

"NO!" Jack said. He didn't want anyone to come near him. "No...Jamie...don't come near me...I don't want to hurt you." He seen what he has done to Jamie, he's not gonna let it happen again.

Jamie shook his head, "Jack, I...I can help you...we can work this out together...please." Jack stepped back, "No Jamie...you have to go." Jack said. Bunny grabbed Jamie's arm, "Kid, it's not safe for you right now, come on." Jamie shook of Bunny's paw. "No, Jack...I want to help you."

"How? What power do you have to stop me?" Jack said, words coming out more harshly then he meant to, "To stop the my winter inside?" Bunny went to grab the child's arm again, "Kid we have to get out of here." He said pulling on Jamie. "NO!" Jamie said, trying to resist the pull, "I'm not leaving with out you Jack!"

"Yes...you are." Jack said, angry, he cast his magic onto the ground. Jamie and the guardians watch as a giant snow monster rose up in front of them. "Get them out of here." Jack commanded.

Jamie and the others run out of the room, trying to beat the snowman out the door. They ended up getting picked up and thrown out of the castle. "Go away!" The Snow monster said before throwing the guardians and Jamie out of the castle.

"Why would Jack do that?" Jamie said, a little hurt.

 **~~~~~~~~Line Break~~~~~~~~**

The guardians and Jamie were in the workshop. Jamie was passing around the globe room, "What am I gonna do? Jack just through me out? I still need to get back to Sophie, but she can't know what happened-" Jamie was muttering on and on about what he was going to do.

After some time Jamie yells out, "Is it cold in here? Or is it just me?" Jamie walks over to the fire, "Nice and warm."

"Jamie? How can you be cold? It's already warm as it is in here." North said. Jamie shrugged, "I don't know, I just feel cold." Jamie rubbed his hands to try to get some warmth. Tooth flew over to Jamie, "Maybe it's just because were in the North Pole, the cold easily effects humans. Plus he's been out in the cold for a long time."

"And Bunny's too." Aster said. Sandy gave Bunny a look that said 'really?' "Jamie? You are cold...your cold as ice." Tooth said, she was touching the boy's arm. "We need to get him near a fire, a big one! We need hot chocolate! We need blankets! Anything to keep Jamie warm! Go go go!" North said to the yeti's.

Jamie smile, "Guys! I'm fine, i'm not gonna die...i'm just cold right now. Nothing to worry about."

 **~~~~~~~~Line Break~~~~~~~~**

Jack was holding his head in his hands, "Why did I do that!" Jack regrets what he has done to Jamie, his little brothers fatality is in his hands. Jack paced around the room, "What...is wrong with me!" Jack held his hands together, 'Your becoming a Monster Jack...your over run by hate and anger. You can't run from it...there's no where to go.' Jack's eyes widen then he glares, "SHUT UP!"

Jack's breathing is faster now, he has so much rage. 'See what you just did, anger is taking over.' Jack ran his fingers through his hair. 'Someone tell me what's happening?' Jack thought. " _I've been losing myself in anger, I'm so broken behind the rage._ " This is all the guardians fault, they made him like this. " _Nothing can take my mind off of how their gonna pay!_ "

" _Losing myself for nothing,_ " He hit Jamie for no reason, what's wrong with him. " _and the pain wont go away._ " Is he crazy?! " _Losing myself to madness, there's nothing I can say!_ " Jack thought back to where he had hit Jamie, 'There's no going back Jack.' The voice said. " _But if I could turn, the hands of time, I would, But here I am._ "

Jack looked at himself in the ice, " _Tell me why I'm still here when their all gone?! I'm living with my ghost of yesterday! Tell me why i'm still holding on?!_ " Jack looked into his eyes as if he can look at the voice, 'Let it go Jack' he heard. " _I've got to tear in down and let it go!_ "

A Storm started up inside of his castle, " _I'm too tired to keep on trying, but i'm spellbound till the end._ " Jack let his magic go, he dosn't want to but it's getting to hard to keep in. " _Knowing there's no closure, for my storm inside._ "

" _I've buried the good and evil, only memories left behind._ " Jack sang as he thought about his snowstorms, " _I am the only one still standing, I will live to tell._ " Jack can't go back and change what he had done in the past. Jack looked around at the little storm in his castle. " _If I could turn, the hands of time, I would. But here I am._ " Jack took a deep breath in, " _Here I am!_ "

Jack looked up, finding the voice in his head, as if the voice was a spirit that can't be seen. " _Tell me why am I still here when their all gone! I'm living with the ghost of yesterday! Tell me why i'm I still trying to hold on? I've got to tear it down and let it go!_ "

Jack held his hands out in front of him, his breathing was fast and he felt like he was gonna pass out. " _Tell me why, I'm wasting away!_ " Jack looked down to see chains on his wrist, the connected to the ground. Jack shook his head, " _Tell me how to break my own chains!_ "

Jack stepped away and shook his head, he looked down at his wrist again, the chains were gone. He imagined it. " _Cause I'm losing it after_ _all!_ " Then Jack thought back to Jamie, he's gonna die and it's all because of him." _How can he escape this grim fate!? Is Jamie gonna face one more day? He's wasting away!_ "

The voice he heard isn't answering him anymore, " _It's all gone silent! I'm searching for answers! I've got nothing to fight for! I'm Alone!_ " Jack paused for a sec, " _Tell me why am I still here? When their all gone! I'm living with the ghost of yesterday. Tell me why am I still here? When their all gone! I'm living with the ghost of yesterday!_ "

Jack doesn't know what to do, he needs answers, something or someone to help him out! The voice isn't answering him. He's asking questions, but he was getting no answers! Jack looked at himself in the ice again. His storm was raging on inside of the room. Jack looked into his own eyes. " _Tell me why am I still trying to hold on! I can't just tear it down and let it go!_ "

Jack just screamed at himself. Why, why, why, is the question he always asks, he always got no answer. He will never get an answer. Jack looked around, he dropped to the ground. The snow had stopped falling all together right after. He is not okay, he was never okay. Jack stared at the ground for answers, 'what am I doing? Please tell me why?!"

Jack was breathing harshly from all the energy and rage he let out. He fell onto his side and then past out from the fast breathing. He knew more more after that.

 **~~~~~~~~Line Break~~~~~~~~**

Jamie was wrapped up in a, large but good enough, blanket, he was holding hot chocolate in his hands and there was a fire lit before him. There was just one problem, he's still cold on the inside. "There, Jamie we got you nice and warm, how do you feel?" Tooth asked. Jamie smiled, "I feel fine Tooth Fairy." He said.

All the guardians sat around the lit fire with him, he kinda felt like one of them. He wasn't though, he's not immortal or a guardian. Jamie took another sip of hot chocolate and put it down, it was kinda too hot to hold. Jamie shivered he was still cold, maybe it takes a while to get the cold out of you.

Jamie heard someone gasp, making him look up. "Jamie...your hair." Tooth said. Jamie looked at all of them, "What about my hair? Look at yours some of you, you have a lot of it." Jamie smirked. "Kid...I'm just gonna be straight with ya mate...part of your hair just turned white." Jamie didn't know how to take that, "My hairs...white?"

North handed Jamie a mirror, Jamie took a look into the mirror. He gasped, part of it is white, what did Jack do?

 **I'm gonna leave it there people. I really hoped you liked this chapter, I hope it wasn't disappointing.**

 **Jamie...Jack...I'm so sorry for doing that to you.**

 **Anyway please review I was so happy when I read the 2 others that I got. People that reviewed keep doing it, It helps my day feel better. People that aren't please do, I would love to hear what you have to say XD**

 **Next chapter will be up in 48-72 hours.**

 **See you then!**


	5. Alone

**Hi my good people! Thanks for all the favorites, fallows and reviews. I really like to read the reviews and I like to see that people like the story. It keeps you going you know.**

 **I hope you like this chapter everyone! Oh...yeah...just a heads up for you, Jack is well...angst-y in this one alright. Don't hate please.**

 **Song is 'Alone' by New Years Day, I really like them, they are such a cool band to listen to XD**

 **Here's the next chapter!**

"Jack struck you...didn't he?" North said. Jamie looked away from the mirror, "Ya he did...he hit right here," Jamie said, he put a hand over his heart. Tooth gasped, "He struck you in the heart?" Jamie nodded, "Are you guys okay?" Jamie said seeing the look on there faces.

"Jamie, your heart is going to freeze...Jamie...you'll...you'll die." Bunny said. Jamie looked down, Jack's magic is going to kill him. "How?" Jamie asked.

"Kid...your heart is going to freeze...and so are you. It kills you slowly, just like the Snow Queens mirror." Bunny stated. Jamie looked up, "The Snow Queen?"

"Ya kid...she was one of the winter spirits before Jack. Unlike Jack she was cold and evil, if one shard from the mirror hits you...you'll die slowly and become cold. The difference is with Jack is that he struck you in the heart, you will slowly freeze over."

"But Jack would never hurt me on purpose, it's an accident." Jamie said, so sure of himself. "Jack's magic is out of control isn't it? That's why he accidentally hit me." All the guardians look at each other. "Sure he did it on accident, but he's still dangerous right now. The kid's magic is getting stronger everyday, right now we don't know how to fix it and get it back under control." Bunny said. Jamie looked out the window, 'I hope Jack is okay.' Jamie thought. "Well...I hope Jack is going to be okay, he as to be." Jamie confessed to the others in the room. "Jack is strong, he will be okay."

 **~~~~~~~~Line Break~~~~~~~~**

Jack woke up after passing out. There was no trace of snow from the storm he made, he was alone in his castle. Jack sat down in the corner, what the heck got into him last night, or last hour he didn't know. He remembers singing, then a storm was around him, then he just blacked out.

Jack sat down at the wall, 'What am I doing?' Jack thought, 'Nothing is what i'm doing.' Jack sighed. He looked down, 'Conceal it Jack...don't let it out. That's what you must do." The voice whispered. Jack looked up, "Wait, who are you? You never answered me last time." Jack said to the voice. The voice didn't answer him. "Okay fine be like that, don't answer me."

Jack got up from his spot, "But, it's getting harder to conceal it...I feel like everyday, every minute it's getting harder and harder." Jack said. 'But you must, there's people on the outside world Jack, you could hurt them.' Jack paced around, "Ya I know I can hurt them, but it's so hard to just conceal it. I don't even know what to do."

'You have to keep going Jack...you have already made your choice.' Jack sighed, "I know I know...but," Jack said, "But...i'm,"

'Your what Jack...alone?' The voice said. Jack widen at that, he was alone. Right now, in his castle. Tears came into his eyes, Jack looked down, 'Jack, you have to break down, you don't want to fall apart now. We wouldn't want that to happen now would we?' Jack looked up, " _I'm so bad, I've done worse then kill and steal. I'm so bad,_ " Jack looked down to see his hands shaking, " _It's getting harder to conceal,_ " Jack pushed his magic inward, " _I've made these mistakes that I can't make up._ " Jack said as he thought back into the past.

" _So many cuts that I can't sew shut-_ " Then the voice yelled at him, ' _So lets tear them up!_ ' Jack flinched when he heard that. Jack calmed down, " _I'm so bad, self destruct another night._ " Jack breathed out, 'You've hurt your friend Jack, you hurt Jamie." Jack nodded, " _I'm so bad, even I can't make this right._ "

'Your on your own now Jack.'The voice said, Jack shook his head, " _Don't wanna be alone, I know it well too deep, but at least i'm not alone, try to understand._ " Jack was breathing heavily, " _Breaking is the only way! When i'm out of tricks up my sleeve, I can't be honest, even with myself._ " Now he was feeling alone in all this. He's made, once again, another mess. Of himself and he hurt Jamie, he can't fix this.

" _I've made a mess again, breaking is the only way, that I wont fall apart._ " Jack said, he can feel it, he's been holding on for 300 plus years now. He's been strong for too, too long. " _It's so wrong, How I got into all this fuss._ " Jack said, " _It's so wrong I fucked up and lost his trust._ "

Jack looked down, it's too late to save Jamie now, he doesn't know how. " _Too late for tourniquets and bandages, I've damaged goods and that's the way it is._ " Jack looked down, " _Don't wanna be alone! I know it well to deep,_ " Then the voice said, 'I'm right here Jack, your not alone.' " _But at least i'm not alone, try to understand._ "

'Break down Jack, It's okay, no one is here to see it.' It said. Jack nodded, " _Breaking is the only way, when i'm out of tricks up my sleeve! I can't being honest, even with myself._ "

'That's in Jack keep breaking.' The voice said. " _I've made a mess again, Breaking is the only way! So I don't fall apart._ " Jack said to the voice in his head. 'Yes, Jack...keep going, your not gonna fall apart if you do.' Jack breathed in, " _So I don't fall apart._ "

'Jack, Jamie's gonna-' Jack cut off the voice, " _The blood is on my hands but it's not okay, it's not what I wanted, time's have changed._ " Jack held his hands together, " _Don't wanna be alone, I know it well to deep, but at least I'm not alone, try to understand._ " Jack said to the voice.

Jack held his hands out in front of him, he balled up his hands into fists, " _That I hate the way I am._ " Jack took a shaking breath, he can feel himself breaking already, " _Breaking is the only way, when i'm out of tricks up my sleeve! I can't be honest, even with myself._ "

Jack's hands started shacking, " _I've made a mess again! Breaking is the only way! So I don't fall apart..._ " The Wind started to pic up in the room and snow started to swirl. Jack breathing went fast, 'That's it Jack, break...break.' The voice said.

Jack fell onto his knees, he hugged himself. When was the last time he cried, he couldn't remember. It was so distant, he remembers doing it a lot but then just stopped all together. 'That's it Jack...it's okay to break down, no one is here...no one is watching.' The voice said. Jack didn't like to break down, but right now it's already started.

Jack put his face in his hands, his head was down and his eye's were closed. Tears were in his eyes but he was stubborn to let them fall. His body was shaking and the snow around him made a blizzard.

Outside his castle the blizzard spread outward, not to much but still spread. The storm was like a wall that was blocking anyone from getting to him. It was strong and fierce, there's no way modern technology can get through it. By magic maybe, but humans getting through it? Not possible.

Jack was sobbing slightly, his body shook with everyone of them. Jack had his arms wrapped around the top half of his body, he was rocking back and forth. Tears turned into snowflakes that became part of the storm. 'That's it Jack...keep going.' Jack's eyes were shut tight.

He knew of nothing around him, he was in his own mind. He kept thinking of everything that he as done. He's taking Jamie's life away slowly, he hurt a child in the storm, he ruined everything around him. Maybe the guardians are right, he causes destruction.

 **~~~~~~~~Line Break~~~~~~~~**

A Yeti came into the room that everyone was sitting in, It alarmed North something in it's own language. "What?" North said, he got up and left room. Jamie was concerned, what could that be about? 'Please don't be about Jack...pleeeeeease don't be about Jack.' Jamie said. He didn't want anything bad to happen to him, not now, not ever.

"The storm is spreading." North said as he walked into the room. "What?" Tooth said.

"Jack's storm in the south, it is spreading outward." North said. Tooth gasped, "No not his storm...what's Jack doing?" Tooth said. Bunny got up from his spot, "I knew the kid's gonna make in spread outward." He said. Jamie got up, "Guys, guys...I'm sure Jack isn't doing it on purpose, there must be a reason behind it. He would never make it spread, it's his magic, not him."

"I don't know Jamie, we don't know anything about his powers, it's all misery to us." North said. Bunny hopped closer to North, "What if Jack is gonna turn out to be like the snow queen. You know what she did."

"No," Said Jamie, "No he wont be like her. Jack is good, just like all of you." Jamie stood up for his friend. Jack is pure and kind at heart, not some evil person. "That's why he's a guardian, that's why he's my friend." All the guardians shared a look, "Jamie...you are right." North said.

 **~~~~~~~~Line Break~~~~~~~~**

Jack was crying, sobbing and wailing. It seemed to never stop, tears kept falling and heart kept hurting. He was a mess, the blizzard outside the castle was growing by the minute. The one inside had stayed the same, the wind was trying to get him to calm. Jack didn't hear her, she tried everything, it hurt the wind to see him like this again.

The wind saw him shaking and crying. She hadn't seen her rider like this for a couple of centuries she thinks.

'That's it Jack...let it go, let it all out now.' The voice said. Jack let out a scream to let all the anger go. 'That's it Jack keep going, that blizzard will expand greatly.' The voice said.

Jack was breathing deeply, any faster and he will pass out again. He rocked back and forth trying to give himself comfort, his head was in his hands and he was on his knees. He felt the wind try to calm him down but he couldn't hear her. He didn't know why he couldn't, he always could hear the voice of the wind.

Jack calmed down and tried to listen for the the wind. The blizzard was slowing down as he got more calm. Jack looked up and around the room. Snow was all over the place, ice was growing on the walls. "What have I done?" Jack said to himself. Jack was still trying to listen but couldn't seem to hear her.

"Wind? Can you hear me?" Jack said, his voice was kinda warn out. The wind blew around his hair, "I can't hear you, talk to me." Jack said.

The Wind was trying to talk to Jack, but Jack can't hear. "Jack...it's me the Wind...i'm right here." It said. But it went unheard of to Jack. The Wind didn't understand why.

After Jack got no response he ran his fingers through his hair. 'Jack...go to sleep now, things will be different after.' the voice said. Jack nodded, he curled up in the snow and fell asleep.

 **Alright my good people, I was wanting to get this done yesterday but I had school so I didn't have time to work on it. Sorry for being a day late. I have school now, I started a new semester.**

 **Anyway I hope you like this chapter and I would like to see more comments about it XD.**

 **I'll make it up to you guys for being so late. I'll get 2 chapters up on the weekend alright? Cool.**

 **I'll see you all in the next chapter that should be up in 48-72 hours! See you then, bye!**


	6. Nobody's Hero

**Hi Everyone! I promised two chapters and that's what I'm doing. I figured that some of you live on the other side of where I do. I'm in Canada by the way, so when I promised it gonna be on the weekend, I meant where I am. Sorry if you got mixed up with it alright.**

 **Anyway this chapter song is "Nobody's hero" By Black veil Brides. I love this band too haha!**

 **On with the story.**

Sophie was in her bedroom, she was reading some more books on Burgess history and books on legends. "There has to be some more things on Jack." She said to herself. She kept flipping through the pages until she landed on one that caught her eye. "Spirit Of Winter, King of childhood and wild things." Sophie shrugged, Jack's the spirit of winter right?

"Yeah yeah yeah...blah blah blah." She said, skimming through the page. "Legend says on the eclipse of the winter moon, darkness will take over the light. A winter some will never forget, as the spirit of winter rules on so shall the darkness. Jack Frost will bring havoc and destruction. Darkness will rule over the light and winter shall rule the night." Sophie was scared of this, Jack would never do that. She decided to read on, "Legend also says that a boy will save the light just like he has done before. Darkness will forever come to an end and winter will be light again." She read, she needed to get this information to Jamie fast.

Sophie closed the books and looked out the window, she had no idea how to call the guardians, or her brother. Where was Jamie anyway, he should be back soon. Sophie decided to wait for her brother, or wait till night fall. Either one she will contact one of them.

 **~~~~~~~~Line Break~~~~~~~~**

"Guys I need to get back to my sister Sophie, she's gonna worry about me." Jamie said as he looked out the window at the icy landscape.

"One of us will go with you, we can't be hav'in ya getting hurt now, more then you already are, alright." Bunny said. Jamie nodded, "Alright, I'll take you kangaroo." Jamie smirked. Bunny sighed, "Did Jackie tell you that one?" Jamie nodded, chuckling to himself, "Ya he did. It was funny to find out, I thought I could try it out for myself." Bunny smirked to Jamie, "Ya silly kid. Ya just like Jack."

"I technically come from him, so ya." Jamie said. Tooth flew up to Jamie, "Jamie...what do you mean that you came from Jack." All the other guardians slowly came closer to Jamie. "What? You guys don't know?" he said. Jamie got no responses so he decided to explain it to them. "Okay...Jack's my...well let's just say...ancestor."

"Ancestor?" Tooth asked.

"Yeah...I'm a descendant of his sister." Jamie said. "I don't know her name though, it was well over 300 years ago or longer."

"Frostbite had a sister?" Bunny said, confused by all of this. Jamie nodded, "Yeah...didn't he tell you guys anything about his life as a normal person?" When Jamie got no answer, he spoke again, "He didn't tell you anything did he?" Jamie said.

"No Jack never told us...he's vary secretive about it." North said. Jamie was confused, "Wait so Jack doesn't tell you anything? I thought he would have." Jamie said. He wondered if Jack ever kept anything from him. "Well...anyway...my family has lived in Burgess for ever it seems, My ancest- I meant...Jack's family had found this place...or aria. They built the first house here, I think it's in the same spot my house is at right now." Jamie really didn't know if it was or not. "His family and what he did is a local town legend. The story of the boy and his sister was pasted down for generations in my family."

All the guardians did not know this about Jack, boy is it big news to find out. "So...frostbite's part of your family and is a legend in the town as well?" Bunny asked. Jamie nodded, "Yeah, though if Jack never died then I wouldn't be here. That is...of what I think. I've always wondered why the lake was always frozen over."

"Always frozen over?" North asked, a lake can't do that. Jamie nodded, "Yeah...local people said it's haunted by the spirit that died there. Which, by the way, I'm believing it's Jack. That's why it's always frozen over so no one will ever die there again. Then other's say that the lake is frozen over so when you step on it, you will die the same why he did. The second one is kinda scary though. I believe it's just a tale to scare the kids, not to go on the ice." Jamie stopped talking after that, noticing he was just rambling off.

They all didn't know what to say to each other, it was just an awkward silence. "Umm," Jamie said, not liking the silence, "so...can we get to my sister now? Or like...what."

"Yes, Bunny and I will go with Jamie. Toothy, Sandy got do your jobs, you might be falling behind." North said, taking control like a natural leader. They all went there separate ways.

 **~~~~~~~~Line Break~~~~~~~~**

Jack woke up in the snow, "what happened?" He said, he was still in his castle. "What did I do?" Jack got up and looked around, "Lost control again didn't I." Jack stomped on the ground making wind blow outwards. It pushed the snow to the sides of the castle. "Talk about how to fastest way to clean a room full of snow."

Jack sighed, he paced around, "Come on Jack...control it, don't let it out...don't let it out...don't let it out." The icicles on the walls grow bigger with every word he said. Jack looked up at them, "Damn...okay, new plan...need a new plan."

'Hello Jack.' A voice said. Jack turned around quickly, shooting a blast of ice somewhere in the room. He didn't see anyone at all, "Hello? Who are you...why are you here." Jack said. He looked around for the voice. This person is creepy, saying hello then just disappearing like that. "I know your here...come out." Jack said.

'It's just the little voice in your head.' Jack breathed out in relief, "Phew...it's just you...it's all good. Can you tell me why your in my head? It's kinda creepy you know. If someone was here they'll think i'm crazy."

'Are you not already crazy if your talking to me?' The voice said. "Well..." Jack trailed off not knowing what to say. "What ever...I made you up didn't I...I can get rid of you too." Jack said, with determination. 'You can't get rid of me...i'll always be here." Jack rolled his eyes, "Are you Pitch trying to mess with me?"

'No I am not.' Jack didn't know who elts it could have been. "Wait...so if your not Pitch...then who are you." Jack asked, getting freaked out by this voice. 'You don't need to know Jack...just know I've been gone for quite some time now.' Jack didn't know anyone elts who could be gone but still be there. Jack sighed, "Well this is just gonna be fun playing 'who are you' now isn't it." Jack said with sarcasm.

"Maybe I should...no...I said I was gonna stay here and figure this out. Okay Jack, come on."

'Talking to yourself now are you?' Jack sighed, "Yes I am...is there a problem with it." He said, getting angry with this voice. 'You've been so lonely that you've resorted to talking to yourself because know one elts would in the past.' Jack huffed, "What? How would...you can't...what? Never mind you stupid voice, leave it alone."

'You've talked to yourself every time your alone, to break the silence the darkness gives you.'

"What? what the hell are you saying? You don't know me." Jack said. 'I do know you...why wouldn't I...I've laughed at your childish tries to talk to the moon.' The voice said. Jack scoffed, "What? You...childish? I'm not a child! I'm 300 plus years old, I've seen more things then my physical age has ever seen. You can't tell me I'm a child you stupid voice!" Jack yelled.

'Maybe not...but you are afraid of hurting the children aren't you? Your afraid of your own magic and yourself now. If you don't learn to control this power you have, it will destroy the world and let darkness take over. Winter will never be light and light will always be dark.'

"No...that can't be...the light will always find away, it always dose." Jack said. 'Now your holding on to your innocence aren't you Jack. Light will be crushed by darkness because of you!' Jack shook his head, "No...I'll never let that happen, even if I have to save it from me." Jack said, starting to doubt things. 'Oh Jack...if only that was true...you step out of here your gonna send the world in darkness.'

"Then I'll stay here...forever." Jack said. He didn't exactly like his own idea...but if it's to keep the light safe, he'll do it. 'Then you'll be alone...forever.' Jack nodded, "I will...I'm use to it, I don't care."

'You don't care?' Jack shook his head, "No...I'll die fighting, inside me there's a fire that burns. " Jack said. He's gonna stay here, in the castle forever. " _My life begins and ends without the faith that I learned._ "

" _Save them from the darkest places, save them from myself._ " Jack said, 'Your dangerous Jack.' the voice said, " _I'm a loaded gun, an only son. But I'm nobody's hero. I've come undone, I'm on the run, yeah I'm nobody's hero. Nobody's hero!_ " Jack said.

Jack looked at himself in the ice again and thought about Jamie. " _To heal your scars, I would give you everything I can._ "

" _This war, your hearts, you will rise again and take a stand._ " Jack said, thinking about the guardians, " _I can't lead you to salvation, I am just a man._ " Jack turned around, shooting ice from his hands as he turned, Jack flinched back, " _I'm a loaded gun, an only son. But i'm nobody's hero._ " Jack paced around again, " _I've come undone! I'm on the run, yeah I'm nobody's hero, nobody's hero!_ "

" _All this will cost, it get's too heavy to exist, I'll feel the loss. Of the lives i'll put to risk!_ " Jack said, he thought about all the children. One step into the real world will hurt them. " _I'm a loaded gun! An only son, but I'm nobody's hero. I've come undone! I'm on the run! But I'm nobody's hero._ "

Snow starts falling in his castle, " _I'm a loaded gun! An only son, and I'm nobody's hero! I've come undone! I'm on the run! Yeah I'm nobody's hero, Nobody's hero!_ " Jack said, he can't save anyone now, no not anymore. " _I'm nobody's hero._ " Jack said. 'That's right Jack...you can't save them now...your too strong.' Jack nodded, he agreed with the voice, "No...I can't save them. It's too late for me now." He said.

 **There you have it, next chapter should be up in 24 hours or less alright. Just like I promised.**

 **That voice is evil isn't it, Jack almost stopped listening to the voice. He was almost there, but not quite. Keep trying Jack!**

 **I told you more about the prophecy and what's gonna happen...who do you think the boy is?**

 **Who do you think is the voice? I'll let you guys guess before I tell you who it is.**

 **Bye bye for now...and I'll see you in the next chapter!**


	7. Malevolence

**Hi everyone *waves at you* I'm back as promised.**

 **The song is called "Malevolence" By New Years Day. I know another song from them...but I thought this would be good for it.**

 **On with the story!**

Jamie and the guardians arrived in Burgess, they landed at Jamie's house. "I hope my sister's home." Jamie said, already out of the sleigh and walking to his house. Jamie turned around and looked back to the other two guardians, "Go in through my window okay guys." Jamie walked into his house, "Sophie! I'm home! I'm back!" he said, while he closed the door. "Sophie!" Jamie walked upstairs after taking his boots off. "Sophie?"

"Jamie!" He heard Sophie say, Jamie turned around and got tackled into a hug. "Jamie I'm so glad your okay. Come with me I have something to show you." Sophie said. Jamie got pulled by his sister into her room. "I read more of the legend Jam," Sophie said as she picked up a book. "Here, look." Sophie opened it to the right page and gave it to Jamie. "Read it."

Jamie read the part that Sophie had told him to read. "We need to find out who that boy is." Jamie said. "He or she could help us save Jack." Sophie nodded, "Yes...we don't know who it is though...It could be anyone. Who do we know that destroyed the darkness before?" Jamie shrugged, "I don't know...maybe the guardians have an idea."

"Uh Jamie...where is the guardians?"

"Well two of them are working and the other two shoud be in my room by now." Jamie said. They heard a big crash in Jamie room. The two siblings looked at each other then ran off. They get into Jamie's room to see North putting the table back where it was. "Haha...I ran into table." North said. Jamie laughed, "Okay...Sophie has got more information on Jack."

"Tell us then kid." Bunny said.

"Well the good thing is that there is a boy that can help us. We don't know who he is though that's the problem." Jamie said, "Me and Jamie were wondering if you know who this boy is."

"Kids we need to know what this boy dose first, what did it say about the boy." Bunny asked. Jamie and Sophie looked at each other, "Well," Jamie said. He looked back at the guardians of wonder and hope. "All we know is that he saved the light once before." North and Bunnymund looked to each other, "We do not know of any boy that's...well...still around that could do that." North said.

"What do you mean by still around?" Jamie said, confused. "Well," North said, scratching the back of his head. "Kid...Me and North knew a kid that was light it's self." Bunny started. Jamie nodded, "And?" he said, fully wanting to pay attention. "Well...The kid's name was Nightlight, he was a creature of light. He protected the Man in The Moon from Pitch. Pitch wanted to make the Man in the Moon his fearling prince, but Nightlight would never let that happen.I...I remember that Nightlight saved the Man In The Moon. He brought Pitch down but he fell to earth." Bunny said, he looked down,"Sadly...we don't know where Nightlight is, he also never returned. We believe that Nightlight is gone, he's been gone for over three to four hundred years now."

"So it was Nightlight who destroyed the darkness to save the light?" Jamie asked.

"Yes...but he's not here anymore." North said. Jamie looked down, that boy is out there somewhere. "We'll figure it out everyone don't worry." Bunny said, they can't lose hope now. Jack is still out there.

 **~~~~~~~~Line Break~~~~~~~~**

Jack was outside on his balcony, 'This is far as you can go, this is the only outside you'll see.' The voice said. Jack looked down, "I know...any farther and I'll hurt someone." Jack said, 'And?' the voice said, "And I must stay here...where no one can get hurt. I'm alone but I wont care. The world is safer with out me." Jack stared into the storm that seemed to never stop. It always raged on and never died. It kept spinning like a tornado and he was on the inside. "I'm the heart of the storm, where ever I go, it goes with me." Jack realized.

Jack went back into his castle, 'It's best for you to stay here.' The voice said. 'You can't hurt anyone now, don't worry.' Jack breathed in and out slowly, "Yes, I know." Jack made a rose in his hand, It was made out of ice. It sparkled with frost and looked beautiful. "I hurt the real roses, this is the only one I can hold with out it shriveling and wilting on me." Jack said, he stared at it's beauty. " _So soft, so gentle,_ " Jack said, " _This rose is kind and still._ "

Jack's gaze was purely focused on the icy rose. " _With change comes hated,_ " Jack gripped tightly on to it's icy stem, " _Now it's time to kill,_ " Jack threw the rose on the ground, it smashed into peaces. " _I've seen it all, I know I cared to much._ " Jack said, he thought to Jamie again, " _But it's cruel to let you die, I'll take the fall, I'll be the heartless one,_ " Jack looked down at his hands, " _My veins are made of ice,_ " Jack looked up, " _Well i'm not afraid! To take the world on myself! But if I can't have it all, then no one will!_ "

Jack huffed, " _Nothing's gonna save me!_ " Jack looked himself in the ice, " _The evil that I see, is taking over me._ " Jack turned away, " _No one's gonna save me! The damage has been done, I'm righting all the wrongs._ " Jack said. Jack saw a faint image on the guardians, Jack took a step back, " _I'm relentless like you made me!_ " The image cleared away. He just imagined it, he's crazy. He want then to be here for some reason, he's being stupid. " _YOU FOOL!_ "

He only wants to save the world and the children in it, now if he leaves he's gonna hurt them. " _Intentions once pure and simple, now sinister and sharp._ " Jack played with his cape, " _I was week I would fall for a promise, I had no guard._ " Jack said thinking about everything that has happened. To think about he's been through almost everything, " _I've been through the worst, I've seen the purest soul, fill up with such disdain._ "

Jack thought about the guardians, " _Watching them fall trying to take me out. I see your foolish games._ " Jack said. Jack shouldn't be afraid of them, they will not hurt him. They can't control him, he's Jack Frost. " _Well i'm not afraid, to take the world on myself._ " Jack went downstairs to the first floor, " _But if I can't take the fall, then no one will. Nothing's gonna save me,_ " Jack know's no one can help him now, " _The evil that I see,_ " Jack looked at himself in the ice, " _It's looking straight at me._ " Jack jumped off the stares and landed on the ground, " _No one's gonna save me, the damage has been done, i'm righting all the wrong's._ "

" _I'm relentless like you made me!_ " Jack stopped, he paused. He's more calm now. " _Frozen to the core, perfect lives are torn. Can't expect a snake to be a sheep, can't expect a liar not to cheat._ " Jack put up his hand to his chest, " _Frozen to the core, hopeful life is torn._ "

" _Can't expect a snake to be a sheep, can't expect a liar not to cheat!_ " Jack said, knowing he can't trust anyone. Jack walked around the floor. " _Well I'm not afraid! To take the world on myself! But if I can't the fall, the no one will!_ "

Jack leaned up against the wall, " _Nothing's gonna save me, The evil that I see, has taken over me. No one's gonna save me! The damage has been done, I'm righting all the wrongs,_ " Jack slid down the wall, making himself sit down. " _I'm relentless like you made me!_ " Jack looked down, what was he becoming.

 **~~~~~~~~Line Break~~~~~~~~**

"Jamie...your hair." Sophie said. Jamie gave a surprised look, "Oh ya...uh I have something to tell you." Jamie said. Sophie put her hands on her hips, "Spill everything Jamie." The guardians looked between Jamie and Sophie. It's clear that Jamie is in trouble with his little sister. "Well umm...you see..." Jamie said. He really didn't know how to say it. He could have been like, hey Sophie! ya Jack struck me in the heart and now I'm gonna die. Or he could have said, Ya, Jack struck me with his powers and I'm gonna freeze.

"Well." Sophie said. Jamie sighed, "Okay there is no better way of saying this. Jack struck me in the heart, now soon I'm going to...well...freeze to death." Jamie said. Sophie gasped, "Jamie way didn't you tell me sooner! Now I know my brothers gonna die and we barely have time!" Sophie yelled.

Bunny put a paw around Sophie, "Hey kid...it's okay...we'll find a way to save him alright." Bunny said, pulling Sophie into a hug. Sophie gladly gave one back.

Jamie's hair had then just been added another strand of white to it. Jamie shivered, "Jamie your hair just got another strand of white." Sophie said.

"No wonder why I'm colder then before." Jamie said, he walked over to grab a blanket and put it over himself. Jamie shivered again, "There we go, warm-ish blanket." Jamie said to himself.

 **I'm gonna end it there. Sorry it's not a longer chapter.**

 **I'm so sorry Jack for making you be so angry and not leave your castle.**

 **Jamie I'm sorry for making you more colder.**

 **Anyway I'll be back with another chapter in 72 hours. See you later people!**


	8. Lying From You

**Hi everyone! I'm back with a new chapter!**

 **The song for this one is "Lying from you" by Linkin Park.**

 **Sorry that this was late, It's school I can't be home 24/7. I only have maybe 3-8 hours to work on this each day. I'm Sorry.**

 **Anyway I hope this story isn't boring for any of you, I wouldn't want that.**

 **Well, on with the next chapter.**

"Jamie...how can we cure this?" Sophie asked. She was deeply worried about her brother. "I...I-I don't know. I don't know the cure for a frozen heart." Jamie said. He looked down sadly, "Right now I just want to figure out who that boy is and what we can do to stop Jack."

"Kid, it's clear Jackie ain't gonna stop." Bunny said, plainly. Jamie looked to him, "I know...I'm just worried about him. I don't want him to become like the prophecy."

"What is this prophecy?" North asked. Jamie looked to him, "Well," Jamie said, unsure how to explain. "Let's just say...the second ice age will come if he doesn't stop." The two guardians had widen eyes, "What!?" Bunny said, not wanting to believe it. The Jamie decided to repeat what he said before, "...The second ice age will come if he doesn't stop?" Jamie kinda felt a little nervous.

"So your telling me Frostbite is gonna make a second ice age if he don't stop with the magic?" Bunny said. Jamie nodded slowly, not like the situation he's in. "Ya...that's what I said." There was an awkward silence between everyone, "So..." Jamie said to break the silence. "So?...So...Frostbite needs to stop this right now, life on earth is at stake here." Bunny said, he was always one to care for the earth.

Jamie sighed, "Well...I don't know what to do." Jamie shivered again, that cold is really getting to him. Sophie came up and hugged him. offering more warmth. "Where is Jack anyway?" Sophie asked.

"Jack is in the arctic, he's hiding there." North said. Sophie looked up at him, "Why would he be hiding?" Jamie looked to his sister, "Sophie," Jamie started, he wrapped himself in the blanket more, "This is what you need to understand, Jack can't control his magic and he's hiding because he doesn't want to hurt anyone. But the thing is, I believe his magic is getting stronger each day. He...he doesn't know how to, let's just say, fix it yet."

"Oh," Sophie said, "Aren't you guys going to help him? I'm sure he can't do it by himself."

"Sophie, I already tried to go and help him, he...he sent me away. He sent the guardians away." Jamie said. Sophie let go of Jamie, "Don't you have something so you can talk to him, but he can't do anything?"

"Well, we do." North said. He stepped up, "I know a spell for that, but he can only stay in one aria. He can't go anywhere." Jamie looked at him, "Do you think we could try it, you know to talk to him. I'm not saying I like the idea of him being in one spot but, we have to try to talk to him." They all looked at North, "Well...okay." North said.

"Let's all go to sleigh and to the pole. I can't do a spell in a bedroom." North said as he headed out the door.

 **~~~~~~~~Line break~~~~~~~~**

"Alright...we have everything I believe." North said. Jamie walked around the space Jack is suppose to be in, "This is so cool." There are candles lit on four corners of the space. The space for Jack is not to big and not too small. It's maybe as big as a room. "I hope Jack is okay with this, I'm not sure if he will like it." Jamie said to himself. Jamie saw the space is a square, from the candles there is a line of what looks to be salt. He brushed it off, North knows what he's doing.

"Okay do your spell mate, your all ready." Bunny said. North flipped open one of many spell books, "Shall we begin." Jamie ran over to North's side, Sophie's with Bunny. "We call on Jack Frost! The Spirit Of Winter! He shall come to us now!"

 **~~~~~~~~Line Break~~~~~~~~**

Jack was on the first floor of his castle, he paced around the space. "Come on Jack, you control it, you got this." He said. This is his magic, he controls it. "I control you magic, you don't control me." He said. 'You sound crazy talking like that you know." The voice said.

"Ya I got that, I look crazy." Jack said, "In my defense, there's no one here, who listens to me better then me? I can do this myself." Jack said. He looked down at his hands, "This is my magic, it's mine to control." Then he felt something. It felt like he was getting pulled into sleep. "Wait...what's going on?" Jack said.

Now he was scared, he doesn't know what's happening. "Someone tell me what's happening. What's? What is it?"

'It's those guardians, there using magic on you, a spell.' The voice said. Jack shook his head, "No...they can't do that to me." Jack fell down onto his knees. 'Keep fighting it Jack, they want to hurt you, they want to trap you.' Jack shook his head, he stood up. Jack felt like everything was growing week in his body. Jack felt the spell get stronger on him, "No..." Jack said.

Jack fell onto his side, he felt so tired. "No...they can't...they...can't." Jack said. He fell asleep, he knew no more.

 **~~~~~~~~Line Break~~~~~~~~**

"Jack's fighting the spell." North said.

"Well make it stronger then ya gumby."

"We call to you Jack Frost! Come to us!" North said, trying to make it stronger. Then a small figure appeared in the space. It looked like Jack but it was kinda, well, blue. His bodily figure was all blue.

Jamie looked at the blue figure, "Is that Jack?" he pointed. "Yes, but not exactly." North said. Jack sat up slowly and looked at them, "What? What happened to me?" Jack saw Jamie and instantly ran over. But there was a line of salt on the ground that kept him from getting closer. "Jamie! Jamie...I'm sorry." Jack said. Jack looked on the ground, he noticed the line of salt. "What?" Jack looked around, he noticed it was all around him. "No." Jack whispered. He was trapped in a square and has no way of getting out of it.

Jamie walked up, "Jack, you need to listen to me." He said, Jack looked down at Jamie. "Jack...you need to stop this winter storm, I know that you can't right now, and I understand. Just...please...I don't want the world to freeze. I don't want you to turn out like you will." Jamie said. Jack stepped away, "Jamie, I'm sorry. I can't stop this and i'm never going to." he said.

"Jack, there's children out there, there's earth it's self. It shouldn't be destroyed." Bunny said, calmly. Jack looked up to see Bunny. "I can't help this, I can't be stopped." Jack said, a little more harsh then in should have been said. "Jack, you don't understand, the earth is life on this planet, the winter will kill it. Don't you understand that? Don't kill the trees or the people, they deserve to live." Bunny said. Jack shook his head, "No...you don't understand, the earth will heal it's self back to normal. A cold winter's chill will do nothing to it." Jack said sternly.

"So Jack...you want to keep the storm?" North said. Jack sighed, "No...I don't."

"Then why are you doing this?"

"I can't control it...this has been my problem for a while now. I just have to let the storm go." Jack said. Jamie took a step back, "Oh Jack...no...this is not you. You would never let a storm out, some must be controlling you." Jamie said. The Jack he know's will never hurt a thing. "Nothings controlling me, I just want to let it go." Jack said. This is one of the conversations he would leave but the salt on the ground kept him in the space.

"No...Jack...something must be saying things to you, messing with you or something." Jamie said. Jack shook his head, "No Jamie, nothings saying anything to me...just," Jack paused. He looked to North, "Just let me go, I don't like this spell." Jack said.

"No," Jamie said, he wasn't done with Jack yet, "No Jack...not yet." Jack looked down to his little brother, "What?...no...please, I-I have to get back to my castle." Jack said, the voice was right, they wanted to keep him there. "Jack, I'm sorry...but were not done yet." Bunny said. Jack stepped back, "No...you not sorry. You all just want to keep me here." Jack said.

"Jack we are asking you to calm down the storm, it's been going on for at least three days now. The world is going to get worried, please Jack...you need to stop it." Jamie said. He felt bad for Jack being stuck in the space North provided him. He knew it wasn't right but Jack would not listen the last time. "Jack...there's a world out there that will be in danger due to your storm." Bunny said.

"I know, I can't control the storm, I've already told you this. I can't be the good boy anymore." Jack said, thinking back to his let it go song. "Jack no...you can't do that." Sophie said. Jack looked and saw her standing with Bunny, she's scared. "I'm sorry Sophie but, I'm not a guardian anymore, I can't keep anyone safe now." Jack said. He saw the scared look in her eyes.

" _I like to pretend, everything is what I want it to be. I look exactly like what you had always wanted to see._ " Jack said. Jamie realized he's singing again. " _When I pretend, I forget about the criminal I am, stealing second after second just cause I know I can but,_ " Jack thought of himself now as an evil dangerous person. He can't be with anyone, " _I can't pretend, this is the way it'll stay. I'm just, trying to bend the truth._ "

Jack is not like the guardians anymore, no he's not. " _I can't pretend, i'm who you want me to be, so i'm lying my way from...you!_ " Jamie stepped back, Jack scared him. " _No...no turning back now._ " Jack wanted out of this place, " _I want to be pushed aside, so let me go! No, no turning back now._ " This is his life now, he can do what ever he wants. " _Let me take back my life. I'd rather be, all alone! No turning back now._ "

Jamie stepped back to North, he has never seen Jack this way before. " _Anywhere on my own, cause I can see! No no turning back now. The vary worst part of you! Is me._ " Jack said.

"No Jack that's no true." Bunny said. Jack shook his head, " _I remember what you tought me. Remember condescending talk of who I ought to be._ " He said, when he thought back of when he first needed to become a guardian. " _Remember listening to all of that and this again. So I pretended up a person who was fitting in._ "

Jamie was confused about what Jack was saying, was this just all a lie? " _And now you think this person really is me and I'm trying to bend the truth._ " Jack said, the more he tries the more it hurt everyone. " _The more I push the more I'm pulling away. Cause I'm getting away from you! No, no turning back now._ "

Jack hated this small little space, he's trapped and he hates it. " _I wanna be pushed aside, so let me go! No, no turning back now. Let me take back my life. I'd rather be, all alone! No turning back now._ " Jack know's he didn't like being alone, but it's for everyone else. He had to be, _"Anywhere on my own, cause I can see! No no turning back now. The vary worst part of you! The vary worst part of you, is me!_ " Jack screamed out at the end.

Jack's scream scared Sophie, she leaped into Bunny's arms. Bunny held her quickly, she was shaking a bit. "Jack!" Bunny yelled. Jack wasn't listening he kept singing. " _This isn't what I wanted to be. I never thought that what I said would have you running from me like this._ "Jack knew that he scared Sophie, oh he felt so sorry. Jack looked to Jamie, as he did that Jamie took a step back. " _This isn't what I wanted to be. I never thought that what I said would have you running from me like this._ "

Jamie and Sophie were scared of this new Jack. He wasn't a guardian anymore, how can they trust him? This new Jack was evil. " _This isn't what I wanted to be. I never thought that what I said would have you running from me like this._ " Jack said as he looked straight at them. Jack didn't mean to scare them. he's sorry. " _This isn't what I wanted to be. I never thought that what I said would have you running from me like this._ "

Jack couldn't go back to them now, they are scared of him. Pitch was right, he made a mess of everything. " _No turning back now,_ " Jack looked at North, he knew North was the one doing the spell. " _I want to be pushed aside, so let me go! No, no turning back now. Let me take back my life, I'd rather be, all alone!_ "Jack said. It broke the two guardians hearts, " _Anywhere on my own cause I can see! The vary worst part of you,_ " Jack said, looking back and forth between the two guardians. " _The vary worst part of you! Is me._ " Jack said.

At least Jack let some of his anger out in that song. Everyone went to an awkward silence. Jamie and Sophie were scared, North and Bunny were hurt by Jack's words. They all couldn't bring themselves to talk to anyone, they were in there own little bubble.

"Please...Let me go." Jack said, breaking the silence. He couldn't stand being trapped and he couldn't believe they were the one's doing it. Where was that voice? Right now, as much as he didn't like that creepy voice, It was guiding him. Telling him what do and what's best for everything. Now, as of this moment he was alone. He was isolated from the other's and couldn't even get to Jamie.

Then realization hit him, Jamie's hair was partly white. Jamie's hair is never white, it's chocolate brown. It's probably because he struck Jamie right? In the heart, Jamie's gonna die and he can't do anything because of this spell. "Jamie...Jamie...I'm so sorry for striking you. I-I didn't know what I was doing...I was...I was out of control." Jack said, not sure if Jamie is listening. "Jamie?" Jack said. Jamie looked up, "Jack, I'm sorry too. I never meant to make you mad at me."

Jack shook his head, "No...Jamie...I'm sorry...I couldn't stop it." Jack said.

"Jack...it's okay. I just need to find that boy, he will help you."

"Jamie...what boy? What are you talking about? Who is this boy?" Jack asked, man he was so confused. "Jam?" Jamie still didn't know who this boy is, "I don't know...he's gonna help you don't worry. Just keep hanging in there alright?" He said. Jamie looked up to North, "I'm done with him...let him go."

Jack hit the barrier, "No, Jamie! Just...I need to know how to save you. Let me through, please." Jack said, he was desperate to get to his little brother. Jamie shook his head, knowing that Jack is not exactly there. "Let him go." Jamie said to North. Santa started saying the ending to the spell. Jack could feel himself, waking up. Jack shook his head to get rid of it,but it seemed nothing could. "No, Jamie!" Jack said. He hit the barrier again. When he hit the barrier, it made a sort of shock wave where he hit.

North then finished saying the spells ending. Jack closed his eyes and slid down the barrier. Then his blue form disappeared.

 **Hello again, did any of you like this chapter? Please do tell me XD**

 **Ya North had Spell Books with him from the wizard Ombric. Ya I've only read the first 2 books on the Guardians of childhood series, North's and Bunny's book. I have read all the picture books though XD. Oh and I have the Jack Frost book, I got it for my birthday after it came out haha. I was so exited that day.**

 **Well anyway, the next chapter should be up in 72 hours, more or less. I sadly have school...but I'm hoping for a snow day right now XD.**

 **Come on Jack, give me a snow day!**

 **Cya in the next chapter my good people!**


	9. What I've done

**Hi People! I'm back with the next chapter!**

 **Song is "What I've Done" By Linkin Park.**

 **I hope you like it XD. On we go!**

Jamie let out a breath he was holding, "I can't believe that just happened." Jamie said. He walked away from the others. He was clearly upset with it. Bunny hops up to him, "Kid...you okay?" He asked. Jamie nodded, "Yeah, it's just...Jack was...but then he was...now he's-" Jamie didn't know how to say it. "Lemme guess...Jack was bad then he's good right?" Jamie gave a nod, "Yeah...Is Jack really not a guardian anymore?"

"Kid...Jack was always one before he was one of us. Frostbite is the greatest guardian child you could ask for, even if he gets into things." Bunny said. Jamie smiled at the last part. "Yeah...he's the best brother I could ever have." Jamie said. Bunny smiled,"There ya go kid...Jackie ain't all that bad, he will never hurt someone. He loves kids, he loves you and your sister." Bunny said. Jamie smiled, "Thanks you old kangaroo." Jamie said.

"Jack has taught you well I see?" Bunny said. Jamie nodded, "Yeah...he has way more other names for you then that Bun-Bun." Bunny ruffled Jamie's hair.

"I'm going to check on storm! Be right back!" North said walking out of the room. Bunnymund hoped the storm isn't over the land yet, if it was they are in trouble.

 **~~~~~~~~Line Break~~~~~~~~**

Jack woke up with a gasp. "Jamie!" Jack said. He looked around, "What...w-what happened? Did...did I fall asleep? Please tell me that was a dream. Jamie's hair can't be white, that-that's not real! It's not real...It's not..." Jack trailed off, 'Oh...but it is real Jack.' The voice said. Jack shook his head, "No! N-No it's not...It's not real...I-I was dreaming, it...it can't be real." Jack denied. 'They did a spell on you Jack.' It said.

"Why did they do that? Why-Why would they do that to me?" Jack said, wanting answers. 'They wanted to keep you there, trap you. So you would never get out of that space Jack. Don't you see...they think your dangerous and evil. Jamie and Sophie were scared of you.' Jack didn't want to believe such a horrible reality. Jamie and Sophie scared of him? No they were his family it doesn't work that way. "No...no..." Jack said.

'Yes...but now you have to let them go. Let it go Jack, you don't need them." The Voice said, little sinister. "But they are my family...I can't lose them again." Jack said. He didn't want to lose another family and for get them all over again! 'But Jack...every time you hold onto something your magic gose out of hand, we wouldn't want that now would we?' The Voice asked. "No...I guess not." Jack said with defeat. He was still unsure about it though.

'You have to let go of what you had done Jack, it's better that way.' Jack sighed, "Okay...I'll let go of it." He said. Jack sat near a wall to think about it.

 **~~~~~~~~Line Break~~~~~~~~**

Jamie was seated were Jack would usually sit to think about something. He was wrapped in a blanket and looking out the window. He see's all the whiteness of the snow upon the land. "Jamie?" a person said, Jamie looked over and North was coming over. North stood like he did last time with Jack. "What is the matter?"

"Well...it's just...Jack, I'm worried about him." Jamie said.

"We are all worried about Jack, Jamie. Even if we know that Jack is a strong boy we are still worried."

"Yeah...but...I don't want Jack to be like he is in the prophecy. Now that I think of it, he's becoming just like it. He was mad and angry, he just...scared me."

"Ah! Jack is going through rough time's, yes? Of course he was mad and angry at us. But, Ah, but Jack was still worried for you. He wanted to smash barrier and run through to get to you. Yes?"

"Yeah."

"Jack is still in there behind all the anger. He's still worried for you, Jack is a guardian."

"But he said he wasn't?"

"No madder if Jack deny it, he still is and will forever be...a guardian."

"You really think so?"

"Yes! I have complete faith in Jack last time as I do this time."

"I guess your right. I just hope that he wont be...you know...evil."

"You no have to worry about that."

"I don't?"

"No...he will never be like that."

"How do you know?"

"I can feel it...in my belly." North said jiggling his belly like a bowl full of jelly. Jamie laughed at North. "Your so weird, haha." Jamie looked down and smiled. He shivered and curled in at little. "Would you like cookies? Yes?" North asked. Jamie nodded, "Yeah...that would be great...thanks."

"Okay...I get cookies...fresh from oven!" The jolly old man left the room. Jamie smiled, the tales were not kidding when they said Santa is jolly.

 **~~~~~~~~Line Break~~~~~~~~**

Jack couldn't stop thinking about Jamie, it was stuck in his head. Never to let go, the last think he was as Jamie. Then...Then he couldn't do anything about it. Jamie's hair was turning white and all he could do was stand there, banging on the barrier. " _In this farewell, there's no blond there's no alibi._ " Jack slowly stood up from the spot on the floor, " _Cause I've drawn regret, from the truth, of a thousand lies._ " Jack remembered what the voice said. It said to let go of it. " _So let mercy come and wash away...what I've done!_ "

He knows this is all his fault, he did this...but what can he do? He can't do anything now. " _I'll face myself, to cross out what I've become._ " A monster is what he became, is it better if he didn't exist? " _Erase myself...and let go of what I've done!_ "

" _Put to rest what you thought of me,_ " Jack said while he did hands motions as he sang. " _While I clean this slate, with the hands, of uncertainty._ " Jack walked to the door and stepped outside his castle. " _So let mercy come and wash away...what I've done!_ "

" _I'll face myself, to cross out what I've become! Erase myself and let go of what I've done!_ " Jack walked slowly around outside, looking out into the storm around him. 'Don't go to far Jack.' said that voice. "I wont." Jack said quietly. " _For what I've done, I'll start again._ " Jack knew it was hard to let go of his first believer, but he had too. He need to save everyone else in this world. " _And what ever pain my come! Today this ends!_ " He had to forget and forgive it, it's the only way. " _I'm forgiving what I've done!_ "

Let it go, let it go Jack thought. " _I'll face myself,_ " Jack said. He needed to save the world from him. " _to cross out what I've become, erase myself._ " Jack will stay here until he is nothing, until he's-dare he say it- invisible again. " _And let go of what I've done!_ " Jamie will freeze to death in a day or so and doesn't he know it. 'Let it go' the voice said. Jack agreed with it, " _What I've done!_ "

Here he goes, new life in Antarctica, well the same life but this time he will stay here. "Forgiving what I've done!" Jack said. 'Good boy Jack, you'll make a perfect Winter Spirit." The voice said. Jack sighed, "Yeah..."

'It's okay Jack...We're here for you. You wont be alone when you have us.' It said. Jack smiled a bit. "Thank you...thank you." Was all Jack could say right now.

 **Hey everyone, I'm sorry it took so long. My mom broke her arm and everything. She got rushed to the hospital and now she has a cast on. She might have to get surgery :'(**

 **Also I've been having really a bad week. First classes are hard, and then Anxiety and panic attacks, plus like 2 breakdowns. Ugh it was so bad. I didn't feel up to writing this the whole time...sorry.**

 **I'm not sure when the next one will be up, cause if my Anxiety keeps up it might just be once a week.**

 **I'll see you all when ever I post the next chapter.**

 **And again..I'm sorry.**


	10. Surrender

**Hey hey my good people! I'm back!**

 **There is something in store for Jack in this chapter hahahahaha...you guys finally get to know who that voice is. Oh and you get to know who the boy is!**

 **Anyway the song is "Surrender" by Evanescence. Jack is not the one singing it this time XD**

 **Well on with the chapter.**

Jamie was having cookies at 'Jack's spot' He never really left the spot, he just sat there and ate is last cookie. Those cookies were really good, freshly made from the oven, nice and soft warm cookies that will make your mouth water. One day Jamie wanted to know how to cook so he can make then at his own home. Until then he will just settle for this. Jamie curled himself into the blanket more, those cookies made him shiver with warmth in is body.

"So! You like cookies? yes?" North said as he walked up to Jamie. The kid smiled up at North, "Yeah...it help to warm up." Jamie said. "AH! Good!" North said leaning on the window. "So Jamie how are you feeling?"

"I'm fine Santa...still feeling cold but other then that i'm fine." Jamie said with a smile. "Ah good...oh call me North, you don't need to call me by my other name. No?" Jamie nodded, "Okay, I will. It will take some time getting use to though."

"Ah! No matter." Jamie jumped a little when North said 'Ah!' It's really loud. Then Jamie heard fluttering of wings behind beside him. Jamie turned, it was The Tooth Fairy. "Jamie, how are you?" Tooth said hovering next to him. "I'm fine, still cold though." Tooth looked to his hair, "Oh sweet tooth, part of your hair is white." She said stroking her fingers through the white part of Jamie's hair. "Oh...y-yeah...Jack did that. Well not Jack but...his magic did. He struck me with magic if you recall, this is what happens." Jamie explained. "Yes I know...it's an old ancient spell that the snow queen had used."

"The Snow Queen did this too." Tooth nodded, "Yes but, it was with a dark mirror. Old man Winter had killed her though, he was left to rule the winter alone. Old man winter was killed by Pitch."

"What? What did Pitch do to him?" Jamie asked. "Well, Pitch destroyed the Winter realm by killing all the other Winter Sprites along with Old man Winter himself. Pitch broke Old man Winter's staff, the staff had all the winter magic in it. He died and we don't know what had happened next."

"I remember Jack had his staff broken by Pitch too, how did he survive?" Jamie asked, North and Tooth shared a look, they didn't know that about Jack. "Well Jamie...we don't really know. Jack would have died when Pitch broke it, i'm not sure how Jack is still here. We are glad he is, with out him the world would have been covered in darkness." Jamie smiled, "Yeah...we all wouldn't want that...I don't wanna have nightmares for the rest of my life."

"Yes...and don't worry Jamie...were all here to protect you from danger, as long as you believe." North said. Jamie smiled, "I know, I'll never stop believing. Jack is part of my family and family...has to stay close." Jamie smirked up at them. Jamie shivered, Tooth saw it, "Oh Jamie...lets get you near a fire okay. It bad enough that your in Jack's spot."

"Jack's spot?"

"Yes...Jack usually comes here to either to think things over or to just to look out the window. Oh or sometimes to get his alone time."

"I didn't know...I guess that makes me and him family after all haha." Tooth smiled, "Yes...now lets go and get to a fire Jamie." Jamie slid off and started walking with Tooth and North. They get to the globe room and Jamie was seated near the fire. "There you go Jamie...nice warm fire." North said. Jamie smiled, "Thanks guys...I appreciate it." he said.

Sandy was trying to get everyone else's attention, the moon was out. Once again, everyone is not listening! Or looking at him, what ever one. Why dose this always happen to him? He can't wait for it to happen to one of the others. Sandy waved a flag over his head and once again not one saw it. Sandy looked over to Jamie, maybe just maybe he can get his attention. Sandy waved at him, this time, Jamie looked up and waved back. Sandy then quickly pointed to the moon, Jamie looked at him for a second. Then once Sandy thought Jamie couldn't understand, Jamie said something.

"Huh...hey Guys!" Jamie looked to the others, "The Sandman is saying something about the moon." The Tooth looked to Jamie, "The Moon?" Tooth looked up and saw it shining bright. She gasped, "Guys! The Moon! Everyone stop what your doing!" Tooth ordered. The other two guardians looked up, "Ah! Manny!"

Sandy was relived, this time he didn't have to shake an elf to get their attention. Sandy gladly gathered around with the others. The moon shined brightly, casting a light onto the ground. The guardians waited patiently to see what The Man In Moon had to say, or show them. The floor opened up to show the crystal, the large crystal rose up and reflected the moons light around them. An image manifested before them, It was a picture of Jack. "What's he saying?" Bunny asked. The picture of Jack changed into Jamie.

Jamie saw himself and walked over to the crystal, "Why dose it have me up there?" Jamie asked, he was so confused. Sophie then joined her brother after hearing what Jamie had said. "I don't know? Must be big deal." North said. The image showed a picture of Jack, but Jack had a angry look on his face. The image changed to the world of earth, the planet was, well looked dead. Jamie and Sophie gasped at the same time. The image changed into a picture of Jamie, the into the earth being healthy again. "What? w-what dose that mean?" Sophie said.

"Jamie...your gonna save the planet?" He sister said.

"No it means that Jamie is going to save Jack. Your the boy Jamie." Bunny said. Jamie didn't know what to do at that moment. Why is he the mysterious boy? It couldn't be him, could it? I mean really look at him, he's gonna freeze to death. How would he save Jack if he's frozen? "Wait...no...I can't be...I'm gonna freeze soon, I can't save Jack." Jamie said. With that the moon showed a picture of Jack and Jamie. Jamie was-what looked to be- frozen. Jack was crying on Jamie. Tooth covered her mouth, "Oh dear me...that's so sad."

Jamie looked at the picture, his death was literally right there. Why is Jack there though? Isn't Jack in Antarctica? The moon put the crystal back into the floor, the light of the moon went away. They all looked down, "Jamie?" Sophie said. Jamie looked to his sister, "Don't worry sis...I'll still be alive, i'm not gonna die." Sophie never looked away, "You better not..." She said. Jamie walked up and gave her a hug, "It's okay Sophie, I'll be fine. If i'm dead you can take my room." Jamie said, trying to cheer up his sister. "And all your stuff too?" Sophie asked, Jamie chuckled, "Yeah and all my stuff too." Jamie let go of Sophie, his sister chuckled and hit him in the arm. "Yeah okay." Jamie smiled.

 **~~~~~~~~Line Break~~~~~~~~**

Jack was once again back inside his castle. He was on the seconded floor pacing around. 'Jack...we are right here...talk to us. What is troubling you?' The voice said. Jack sighed, "Nothing...It's just...letting go is hard then it seems. I just keep thinking about...we you know...Jamie. I feel there is a chance to save him." Jack stopped pacing around at the end of his sentence. 'No there isn't Jack...you can't leave remember. If you do...the world will be in danger...if he comes here, he will be in danger.' Jack crossed his arms, "Yeah...I know, but...I just...I just wish I could have done something, you know. I wish I never hit him in the first place, then he wouldn't be in this situation."

'You did what you did Jack. There's no going back, the past is in the past.' Jack went to the wall and leaned up against it. "Okay." Jack said. 'Oh Jack, don't worry about it, we will still be here for you.' Jack sighed, "Who are you? Or both of you, can I at least get a name? I would like to know what to call you." Jack said, he's been trying to figure out who the name of ice is talking to him. It-no wait- they never said anything. Every single time he asked who they were, there's no answer. 'You do not need to know are names, my boy."

"Why not? Is it bad to know who's talking to me? Like...you know my name is it not fair that I know your's? Okay give me the first letter of your name or something." Jack said, getting a little angered with this voice. 'You will know in the coming time.' The voice said. Jack sighed, "But-"

'Shh, my child," The voice said, cutting off Jack's words. 'don't get angry at what you can't see.' Jack gave a look of confusion. "Wait...what? What do you mean can't see? Are you like...invisible or something? Are you actually not in my head? Your standing around with me?" Jack asked, this whole thing is getting weird. Then again...it's the spirit world, you never know what is in it, anything can happen here. 'Yes we are you just can't see us, you don't know we exist yet, my dear Jack.' Jack thought for a second, who are they? What would they be doing here? Why are they with him? All thoughts thoughts were running through his head at the moment. "What are you guys?" Jack asked quietly. For a second Jack thought they wouldn't answer instead he heard then say, 'We are just like you, Jack.'

"Just like me? What do you mean 'just like me'?" Jack asked. This was interesting and not to mention weird. Jack like him...just like him...just like him. What dose that even mean? Just like him?

"Hello? Answers please." Jack said. Just like me, just like me he thought. 'Just like you Jack...we are just like you.' The voice said, or voices he guesses because there's two of them. "Like are you a child like I am?" Jack guessed. 'No we are not children.' Jack thought again, "Are you two a loner like I am?" He guessed again. 'No Jack...we are not alone.' Jack looked down, okay so then what. Let's see he's a child, he's a loner, he's a spirit, he's a...wait, hold on a minute, he's the Spirit Of Winter. What if they are Winter Spirits like him. "Are you a Winter Spirit?" Jack said, he know's he's the only one, it could be possible for more Winter Spirits right?

'Yes Jack...we were Spirits Of Winter.' Jack smiled, the were more of him. "There's more of me...I thought I was the only Spirit Of Winter."

'You are Jack, well your the only one that's alive. The rest of us are dead.' Jack saddened when he heard that. "But...how did you..." Jack trailed off. 'Pitch destroyed us Jack, just like he tried to do the same to you.' Jack gasped, "What? Pitch tried to destroy me? What...I thought he was just...desperate." Jack then heard the sound of a 'tsk' 'No Jack, he tried to destroy you, just as he did us. He broke your staff, did he not?' Jack for a second couldn't speak, "What...y-yeah he did, i-it hurt...a lot. It felt like I broke myself, on the inside." Jack did not like that at all, it hurt so much like his vary soul split in half. 'That's what happens to us, we have a special connection with are staff. It's bound to us. Are power laid inside of it.'

"But...I-I...I didn't die though...I could still feel all my power." Jack said, now he's confused. 'Jack...you are vary different from us, Winter is inside of you and not in your staff. You carry the last peace of the winter realm inside of you, the last bit of power left, with out you...Winter is gone.' Jack listened to every word they said. He didn't know what else to say. 'It is why we have come to you Jack, we need to make sure that Winter will survive!' said the voices.

"What can I do, to make sure it survives?" The at one moment no one said anything. 'Release the storm into the world.' Jack shook his head, "No...I can't it's gonna hurt everyone one! They will all be in danger if I do that. I can't do it, it's not right..." Jack said quietly at the end. 'Jack you just have to let it go, that what you have to do remember. So nothing get's out of control." Jack looked down, "No I can't...they are all gonna die! Their all gonna fear me, all the children." Jack said, his guardianship shining through. Jack's frost magic comes out and spreads all over the castle walls and the floor. "Ah! No! Stop!" Jack said, talking to his own magic. His magic glowed with power, it made the castle look shining white. 'This is what happens when you hold on Jack.' The voices said.

Jack didn't listen, he tried to stop the magic by himself, it just kept going and growing spikes. Jack had a look of fear on his face, "No...stop...come on magic! Stop!" Jack said. 'Let it go Jack.' The voices told him. Jack sighed, "Okay! Okay...I'll let it go, I'll let it go." Then just when he thought his magic wouldn't stop it came to an end. Jack looked around at what it did. 'See Jack...letting it go always works.'

"Okay okay, your right." Jack said, sounding defeated. 'Good Jack, your gonna be just like us. Like family.' Jack's mouth fell open, family. Family is the only thing he has ever wanted...other then to be believed in. "My family? But I can't see you. How do I know your real?" Jack said.

'Then make us real Jack, believe that we are here.' Jack nodded, "Okay, but...how do I...how would I..."

'Belief Jack, is a powerful thing, you need to believe in us.' Jack nodded again, "What is your names?" Jack asked. 'We are Old Man Winter and The Snow Queen.' Jack breathed out, "Okay, I believe in you." Jack closed his eyes and imagined what they looked like. Old man might have a beard and the Snow Queen might have a dress. Jack opened his eyes and saw them, right across from him.

There they were, The Snow Queen and Old Man man Winter. Jack stared in amazement, they we just like him. The Snow Queen had a beautiful dress on, long white hair and a cape of snow. Old man Winter had a long white beard with white robes covering his body. They both had blue eyes and looked just as pale as Jack was. If someone were to see these three, they would think that Jack is the child in the family and the other two Winter Spirits were his parents. Jack couldn't say anything, he just didn't know what to say.

"Is this real enough for you?" The Snow Queen sang, her beautiful voice rang in Jack's head. "You were so confused, now that you've decided to stay," The Snow Queen gestured to Old Man Winter and Jack, "We'll remain together." Jack stared at her, "Just don't abandon me." Jack said with a bit of worry. "You belong to me," The Snow Queen said to Jack as they looked each other in the eyes. "Breath in and take my life in you, no longer myself, only you." Jack said with a trance. "There's no escaping me, my love...surrender." Said the Snow Queen. Jack shook his head, what was he doing? He...he might have blacked out or something.

Jack saw the spirits again, he ran out into the balcony. What happened! "Darling there's no sense in running," Jack heard from behind him, "You know I will find you." Jack slowly turned around and tried not to look into her eyes, "Everything is perfect now, we can live forever." Jack instead looked up to her eyes, "You can't abandon me," he found himself saying. He didn't know why he said that, maybe he's just...saying things? The Snow Queen had smiled, "You belong to me." She said. Again Jack is in a trance, he doesn't know what he's saying or doing. "Breath in and take my life in you, no longer myself only you." Jack said. His eyes looked dazed for a second until he blinked out of it again, what was the Snow Queen doing to him.

Jack ran into his castle, he stopped when he heard her again, "There's no escaping me, my love...surrender." Jack breathing was quicker then before, he noticed. The Snow Queen's trance was controlling him, he didn't want that. "Hands up slowly." Jack heard her say ever so slowly. Jack slowly up his hands up and turned around. "Give into," that was all Jack heard before he blacked out again. "Breath in and take my life in you, no longer myself, only you." Jack said, the Snow Queen was pleased with Jack, he had gave in. "There's no escaping me, my love...surrender." Jack slowly started to walk up the Snow Queen, his eyes were all in a trance. "Surrender." She said again. As Jack got closer she smiled with delight. "Surrender."

"Surrender." Jack said. He stopped in front of her. Snow Queen glanced at Old Man Winter with a smile. He had smiled back. She looked to Jack, "You will surrender to me," The Snow Queen tilted Jack's head up to look into his eyes, "there's no escaping from me." Jack couldn't do or say anything but he could still hear everything. As the trance got stronger he could not hear what she was saying. The Snow Queen's voice had faded away and he was completely lost to her.

The Snow Queen noticed that her trance had worked, Jack was under her control now. There's nothing he can do to bring himself out of it. She smiled with an evil grin on her face, "It...worked." Old Man Winter gave her a nod of the head, "I knew it would work my dear." he said.

 **There you have it people, you finally got to know who that evil voice was! To tell you the truth I was actually going to make it Pitch but then I thought of The Snow Queen and Old Man Winter. I don't actually know what happened to Old Man Winter btw. Plus in all the let it go FanFictions I read (I only read like 2 of them and my own) It was always Pitch, I wanted to do something different with it.**

 **Oh and yes the 'special' boy is Jamie. Oh no! But how is Jamie gonna save Jack if he's gonna die? We will just have to find out!**

 **I'll see you people in the next chapter okay!**

 **Oh review please! I want to know what you think and everything.**


	11. Where Will You Go

**Hi people! I'm back!**

 **I feel so bad for doing that to Jack in the last chapter :( Jack i'm sorry! But I love it anyway haha.**

 **Song for this chapter is "Where will you go" By Evanescence. I know another song from them but it will work. Just so you know Jack is angsty a little in this one okay. Just roll with it, it's part of their plan to make Jack like that. Oops! I'm giving out their plan XD**

 **Anyway I really hope you don't mind, okay? Well enough with me talking let get on with it.**

Jamie is once again at 'Jack's spot' for some reason he now wants to be here. He kept on thinking about what the moon had said to everyone. It's not possible for Jamie to save Jack if he's frozen. Jamie wont be even moving at all he will just be stuck forever in ice. Maybe Jack is gonna save him he thought. Then again how is Jack gonna save him? Jack dose nothing but freeze, he can't melt it. Well that Jamie know's of anyway, he has never seen Jack melt something before. Jamie knows he's going to freeze soon, his hair his probably more white then it was before.

Jamie got off of his spot that he was at and walked over to the others. Jamie shivered again and went up to North. "Hey, um...Santa? May I ask you something?" Jamie said, North turned around, "Yes...what is it my dear boy?"

"Um...can I?...can I have some hot chocolate or something i'm-" Before Jamie could finish his sentence North started to speak. "AH! Yes of course you may, my dear boy! Come with me...I get it for you, yes?" Jamie nodded. Jamie fallowed North into the kitchen. When Jamie entered his eyes grew wide in amazement. There was yeti's cooking and baking. The whole kitchen was huge! There was many ovens and counters, it looked like a bakers dream kitchen. It was packed with any kind of food, you name it. "Wow." Jamie finally said, still looking around. His fell on North and the hot chocolate he was holding. "There you go my boy! One hot chocolate." North handed the mug over to Jamie, the kid took it in his hands feeling the warmth of the drink.

"Thank you." Jamie said with a smile. "No problem, come in here when ever you like to eat. Yes?" Jamie nodded, "Yeah, of course!" he said, he's starting to love the North pole. North gave Jamie a pat on the head and walked out of the room humming something to himself. Jamie brought the cup to his lips to drink it. It was really hot but right now he didn't mind. He was so cold and needed to warm up his dropping temperature. Jamie decided to walk out of the room and see the others.

When he got there though, he heard North and Bunny arguing over something. When he finally understood what they were saying, he knows it's over Easter and Christmas. Jamie remembers Jack saying that they will always fight over who's holiday is better. Jamie half smiled and walked over to The Tooth Fairy. "Why do they always do that?" He asked her. Tooth winced, "I don't know, when I meant them they were already doing it. Probably something that one of them had done." She said, not really knowing why.

Her feathers had fluffed up and turned to one of her mini selves. "Oh! Heavy rain advisory! Look out and head out! Oh Santiago! We've got 25 molers in one aria! Go Go GO!" She told them. Jamie blinked a couple of times, wow she talks fast. "Fifty seven corner street! Head out!" Tooth said. "Oh! Snowstorm near southern America and Australia! Look out!"

"Wait...uh...Tooth Fairy?" Jamie said. But Toothiana didn't listen she was still talking to her fairies. "Tooth Fairy?" Jamie repeated her name. After Tooth sent away her last fairy she turned to Jamie quickly. "Yes Jamie."

"Didn't you just say there was a snowstorm near South America and Australia?"

"Yes...Yes I did."

"Um...isn't that close to Antarctica?"

"Yes it is."

"You know...Jack's snowstorm?"Jamie said hopping this time she would get the message. Jamie saw her think about it for a second, "OH!" Tooth said. "Yes, snowstorm! North!" Toothiana flew over to North. They were still arguing over who's is better. "North! Stop and listen! Jack! Snowstorm!" She said. North looked over to Tooth fluttering in the air. "What was that Toothy?" He said. Bunny and him stopped to listen to their fellow guardian. "Snowstorm warning! Jack! Jack's storm is growing!" Toothiana said moving around the two other guardians. She said it at rapid speed. "Jack's snowstorm...is growing?" Bunny guessed, Tooth nodded, "Yes yes yes!" North walked off, he went to the closest Yeti. "Go cheek weather! Now!" North said. The yeti nodded and took another one with him. It was talking in it's yeti-ish language. They all had to know for sure that the storm was growing.

After a few moments a yeti came running in, it ran up to North and talked. "Oh no..." North said. "Thank you," he said to the yeti. "We have mild snowstorm advisory! Yeti said it will grow larger by day. It might turn into a cyclone."

"What!" Tooth said. Bunny hopped around to North, "Your telling me that frostbite's storm is-is growing into a cyclone! How is that possible! Frostbite would never make something like that. Sure he might make blizzards and snowstorms but not a-a cyclone!" Bunny said, we was kinda surprised at it and a little mad. "Well Jack is Winter Spirit...it fits his description." North said. "But why would Jack do something like that? He's not bad...he's good. He would never do something like that...even if it is in his description. More the reason why Jack was a guardian he would never, on purpose, hurt anyone." Tooth said.

"Do you think we should go back to him?" Asked Jamie as he walked up to the three guardians. "No Jamie...we can not get you hurt again." North said. Jamie sighed, "Well what are we going to do about Jack then? We can't just let him do this, it's not right. Your guardians, go protect the children." Jamie said. The guardians looked down, "Well kid...we are not suppose to interfere with natural disasters. We know it hurts and kills a lot of things but it would be wrong to jump in."

"This snowstorm is not natural!" Jamie said a little harsh. "It's not natural for this storm that starts in the damn arctic and literally spread! Snowstorms move! Not stay in one spot! This. Storm. Is. Not. Natural!" Jamie finished, he was mad for some reason. The guardians couldn't say anything to Jamie, they were all surprised that Jamie was yelling. "Now go do something!" Jamie said. The guardians gave a look to one another. "Okay mate...we will...we will." Bunny said. Jamie huffed and walked off somewhere to cool down.

 **~~~~~~~~Line break~~~~~~~~**

The Snow Queen had stopped the trance she was making on Jack. "What...what happened?" Jack said, he was confused, did he black out or something? "Please tell me what happened." Jack said, did he faint? Did he pass out? "It doesn't matter Jack...what dose madder is that we are together." Said Old Man Winter. The Snow Queen looked to Jack, "Now child...we need you to stay with are plan alright? We need to make sure that are season will survive. With out Winter to balance out Summer, everything will die. Do you understand?" Jack nodded, "Yes I understand, I will make sure winter lives." Jack didn't want everything on this earth to burn with eternal heat, he needed to balance it so the world can cool down. "Good my child, this is vary important to us. Once winter has been done on this earth we will help you build a new realm filled with winter spirits. You my child, will become the king." The Snow Queen said, sounding vary proud.

"Alright...what do we do with the storm?" Asked Jack.

"We will give are storm to the world Jack. It will spread across the world! You will be saving it from further destruction of itself. Do you want to save the world Jack?"

"Yes...Yes of course but-" Jack could really finish the sentence, knowing that he might say something wrong. "What is it Jack?" The Snow Queen asked. Jack took a moment to think about what he was gonna say, "Well...wont I be...be you know...hurting the kids? They don't need to die because of me, i don't want them too. They should have a good life and live it as much as they can." Jack said, inner guardian peeked through. "If they die young, it means they wont be something great...they should get to live. They have so much more to explore and learn and do. I don't want to take that away from them." Jack finished.

"So you want them to grow up and not die young like you did." Old Man Winter said. Jack took a step back, "What? Well yeah...they should get to live longer then I ever had. I died when I was seventeen, I think, they should be given the chance to have a family or there own." Jack said, hidden feelings were behind it. "They all deserve to grow up." Jack said. The Snow Queen half smiled, "Yes Jack...we know your worried about the children, but this is more important. Your the important one right now, you should be thinking about you. With winter gone, you will not exist anymore." Jack made a slight gasp, "No...no...I can't...I-" Jack was scared. This is one of his deep routed fear, not existing. Jack turned and ran out on too the balcony, he jumped off of it. He landed on the ground, the wind swirled around him. Jack tried not to cry, he was gonna be non existing if he doesn't give the people the storm. Then if he dose he will hurt all the children, they will be afraid of him. It's all of his fears right there and then.

"I understand Jack, I know it's a hard choice." The Snow Queen said. Jack didn't know if her voice was in his hear or she was behind him. " _You too important for anyone, you've played the role of all you want to be._ " The Snow Queen started singing. Jack didn't turn as he felt frozen there. "But I...I know who you really are." Jack eyes were slightly darting around, looking at different parts on the ground. " _Your the one who cries when your alone._ " Jack's head shot up and he gasped, how did she know that? "I have to get out of here." Jack said, he started to run then stopped when he heard The Snow Queen speak. " _But where will you go?_ " Jack really didn't know where, he just wanted to run away. " _With no one left to save you from yourself._ " Jack closed his eyes and winced slightly. " _You can't escape. you can't escape._ " Jack turned around to face her, " _You think that I can't see right through your eyes. Scared to death to face reality._ "

The Snow Queen went up to him and put a hand under his chin. " _No one seems to hear your hidden cries. You were left to face yourself alone._ " Jack turned his head away from her hand, Jack looked down. " _But where will you go?_ " She asked, Jack didn't answer. " _With no one left to save you from yourself._ " Jack breathed out and turned around, he started to walk the opposite way. " _You can't escape the truth._ " Jack stopped walking, " _I realize your afraid._ " She was right, he was afraid of all of this.

" _But you can't abandon everyone,_ " She was talking about her and Old Man Winter. " _You can't escape,_ " The Snow Queen used part of her trance, " _You don't want to escape._ " Jack bit the bottom of his lips. He was so scared and sad right now, he didn't know what to do. No one understand what it's like right now. Jack turned around, tears in his eyes. He didn't let them fall though. " _I'm so sick of speaking words that no one understands._ " The Snow Queen smiled, yet had a bit of concern in her features. " _Is it clear enough that you can't live your life all alone._ " She knew what Jack was talking about, " _I can hear you in a whisper, but you can't even hear me screaming._ " The Snow Queen used more of the trance, to keep him here, and not to run away. " _Where will I go?_ " Jack asked, " _With no one left to save me from myself!_ " Jack said, he was close to letting the tears fall. " _I can't escape the truth, I realize I'm afraid._ "

The Snow Queen smiled, It was working again. " _But I can't reject the whole world,_ " Jack said, we was going in and out of the trance. " _I will escape, I wont escape._ " The Snow Queen had to try harder, " _I can escape, I don't want to escape._ " Jack said, falling completely under again. The Snow Queen smiled, "It's alright my dear child, everything will be fine, you will still exist." Jack's face was blank and emotionless. His emotions were cold and frozen over. He can no longer feel anything. "Now lets go back inside my dear one, we will need to rest up for later."

"Yes, Snow Queen." Jack said, he started walking with her. She will have to keep him under the trance, she was willing to let Jack do it himself but that didn't turn out so well. The trance will have to stay and nothing can save him from it.

Once they were in the castle, they went up to the second floor. Jack was looking down at the ground, his eyes were cold and pale. Old Man Winter came up to them, "Is he in the trance again?"

"Yes he is...he will have to stay that way. Jack will not do this himself, his guardianship always comes through. We need to keep him under the trance in order to take the winter realm back. It was getting harder to get him under the trance, it seems like something was keeping him from it. I don't know what it is, but for now, he will will stay under it." The Snow Queen explained. Old Man Winter gave a nod, "Alright...we will carry through are plan later. For now rest your powers, we do not have much of it left." He said.

"Jack go lie down and rest up for me, we have a big day tomorrow." The Snow Queen said. Jack said nothing but went out into the balcony. Jack lied down on his side, he was a little curled up. Jack then closed his eyes and fell asleep. The Wind came around and made a blanket of snow for her friend. She was happy to see him sleeping but she felt something wasn't right. She realized that Jack was some how trapped, then he's just right there. No...she knew Jack was crying for help, she didn't see it though. Jack was just sleeping so the wind decided to read his mind, since he is always open to her. She tried to hear what he was saying, but his mind seemed closed off some listened in vary carefully, sooner or later she heard him saying something.

 _'Hello? Someone help me!'_

 _'Where am I?'_

 _'What am I doing-?'_

 _'Someone, save me!'_

 _'Help me! Someone get me out of here!'_

 _'I don't like this place, let me out of here!'_

The Wind stopped listening to Jack, she cried. Wind had never heard her rider cry out before. Wind cried and circled around Jack, her friend was crying out and she couldn't do anything about it. He was trapped in his own mind and can't get out. The Wind didn't know what to do, so she cried out for someone to help her friend.

I **'m gonna end it there, hi everyone.**

 **I'm not so sure how long it's been since I posted the last chapter. I don't know but if it's over a week I am really sorry. Things keep happening to me, I really want to finish this story and I will. Don't worry I'm not going to abandon it, not when I've gotten this far. Keep fallowing and reviewing please. I love too see it and so do you people on your own stories. You know that good feeling when someone says something great about your story.**

 **I hope that I'll post the next chapter sooner then this one.**

 **I just have to say...I'm sorry Jack ;-; I'm making you go through all this stuff. I love you Jack don't freeze me.**

 **Review please...tell me what you think about it and everything. I'll see you in the next chapter.**


	12. Emperor's New Clothes

**HI EVERYONE! I'm back again with a new chappie!**

 **I'm not sure how long it's been, I've also started a new one with Jack and Elsa that I couldn't hold off until this was over. Anyway I'm not abandoning this story, it's fun to do. ^_^**

 **The song is "Emperor's new clothes" by Panic! at the disco.**

 **On we go, in the beginning i'm gonna tell you what Jack is doing inside of his mind. I hope your okay with it. That's the inside Jack, outside Jack is well...you can figure that out at the end of this chapter.**

"Hello? Someone?" Jack asked. He was stuck somewhere in his head. It was the unconscious part of his mind. He can't seem to find a way out of it, he was trapped. He was floating in never ending blackness, floating like he once did in the water. His most hated place was under water, never to return to the world. Was that were he was? Under ink black water, never to see anyone ever again? He now wanted out of that place, who put him here anyway? He can't remember what happened. Did he pass out? Did Pitch decide to drown him in water? He won't die, but he's deathly afraid of it. He died underwater, he fell under were he can't see his sister anymore. He drifted for until his body was numb and couldn't move any longer. He hates being under water were he is alone.

"Hello? Someone help me!" Jack asked. He knew there was not going to be anyone there to help but he cried out anyways. "Where am I?" Jack wondered if he is under the water or just floating around some other dark place. "What am I doing?" Jack wondered, what was he doing here? If only he can remember what is happened then maybe he would know why. There's that question again, 'why' he always asks that. Why dose he always ask that? Is someone ever going to save him from this place of ink water? Is he stuck here forever? No...he can't be, he still wants to see all the children and their inocence. He still wants to be with Jamie while he still can, Jamie's freezing and he has no idea how to stop it! No he can't be here just yet, he needs to save Jamie! "Someone! Save me!" Jack said, know he can't get himself out .

"Help me! Someone get me out of here!" Jack said. He was scared, cold and alone, just like last time in the water. He can't get himself out and it seems like no one was listening. He decided to try one last time, "I don't like this place, let me out of here!" Jack said to a person that does not exist. He was drifting around and there was no light to be found. He was trapped and can't get out, who can help him now? There's no one around, he can't see anything. No one can help him now and so he waited for someone. He waited for someone to save him and get him out. He will drift around just like 300 plus years ago.

 **~~~~~~~~Line Break~~~~~~~~**

"Jack...are you ready to go?" The Snow Queen said, she was at the door to the balcony. Jack got up from sleep "Yes...I am now." The Snow Queen smiled, "Good...we must be going now. Are powers are ready...are yours?"

"Yes they are." Jack said. He stood up and walked over to the queen. "Good, meet us outside the castle." Jack gave a nod and flew off the balcony. The Snow Queen went back inside and closed the door. "He is ready...he will take back what was are's." She said. Old Man Winter smiled slightly, "Yes...he is ready to take back the crown of winter. He will rule the winter realm with ease."

"Now lets get down to the outside, Jack is waiting for us there like I told him to." The Snow Queen said she walked past the old man headed toward the stares. "Yes, Snow Queen." The old man fallowed after. Once they got outside they found Jack staring out into the storm. "Jack...we are ready." Old Man Winter said. Jack turned around with a smile. "Good, now we must go then. We don't want to keep the world waiting for this storm." The Snow Queen was pleased with Jack's words. "Are powers will be with you Jack." The Snow Queen disappeared. Her essence swirled around Jack, she was the snow flying around him. "May I be with you too." Old Man Winter disappeared and his essence was surrounding Jack too, in flying snow. They were orbiting around Jack every which way. It looked like a shield was surrounding him from getting hurt. Jack's eyes glowed blue with power and strength.

"Lets begin then." Jack said, he smirked and blasted off. The storm fallowed him where he was. Jack was the eye of this huge storm, he kept it going on and on.

 **~~~~~~~~Line Break~~~~~~~~**

Jamie didn't know if was because his heart was freezing or because he's just mad. He just lashed out at the guardians for a reason unknown, it didn't matter though. His hair is gonna be all white and he will freeze to death. He was gonna be saved by Jack but it seems unlikely now. The Jack he knows is gone, he is no longer a guardian. Jamie wanted to believe that Jack was still in there somewhere but he wasn't. Jack is gone and Jamie is gonna die soon. "I can't save Jack...if I can't even save me." Jamie thought out loud.

"Kid...you can still save Jack, there's still time." Jamie turned to see the Easter Bunny. Jamie looked away and out the window. "How can I? I'm going to die-no-freeze. I can't save Jack when I'm dead."

"Yeah you can kid...Frostbite will bring you back, he will unfreeze you then you will save him." Bunny said trying to give hope to the kid. "How will he unfreeze me? All Jack dose is freeze things, I've never seem him unfreeze anything." Jamie said, he was telling the truth too, it doesn't look like Jack unfreezes anything. Jamie was still looking out the window much like what Jack would do. "If Jackie's the spirit of winter the he controls all of it. He can make things like ice melt and come back again."

"Well...yeah sure but...how do I save him? I don't know how?"

"You will find away to bring Frostbite back to himself again. You just have to keep on believing in yourself and Frostbite." Bunny said. Jamie looked up at him this time with a warm smile, "Thanks Roo."

"Your welcome you little ankle biter." Bunny said, fluffing up his hair. Jamie smiled and looked up while Bunny was doing that. "Come on kid...lets get back to the others." Jamie nodded and got off of what he was sitting on. "Alright." When Jamie and Bunny got back to the other guardians, the three were talking. `We need to find boy, now!" North said.

"We can't do that, he's to dangerous for any of us. We have never gone up against an elemental other then Mother Nature. We couldn't beat her." Tooth said. Sandy waved around say that they helped more then defeated her. "Right, right...well you did Sandy." Toothiana said. Bunny hopped up to them, "Now what's this talk about going to find Frostbite?"

"We need to find Jack, we have to stop him from getting the children hurt and himself." North said. "Protect the children is what we have to do. It is are job to make sure they do not get hurt."

"Hold up North, what are we going to do with Frostbite? We can't just bring him here, not in the way he is right now. We can't just stop him either, if we can't stop Mother Nature then we can't stop Jack." Bunny said, trying to figure this whole thing out. "Maybe your right, but yeti said that the storm is moving. We have to find Jack and protect the children."

"Wait, you just said the storm is, moving...right? Is Jack running around now?" Bunny asked. "Yes," North answered, "Storm is on move so it means Jack is too." North explained. Tooth fluttered around the three of then, "So Jack is really letting the storm rage on. Why though, he wouldn't do that...Jack cares too much about the children, he would never let the storm move." Tooth said, hoping Jack was still himself.

"I feel like he's getting controlled by something," Jamie said, the guardians turned around to look at Jamie. "if you say that Jack would never do it then why is he? There must be someone there with him, making him do it." he explained. "But who would be there with him? Pitch is gone, Mother Nature wouldn't do that, there's no one that would be there with him." Tooth said.

"Come one...we all need to go find Jack. He needs to stop this." North said, he turned and walked to a yeti near by. "Go get sleigh ready, we need it for long trip." He said. The yeti said something in it's language and headed off. "Am I coming with you?" Jamie asked. The guardians look to each other, "Yes...you will need to save Jack."

"I'm going too." Sophie said, coming up from behind the guardians. "I'm not gonna leave my brother alone." She said. The guardians share a look of worry with each other. "Alright, you will come too." North said. "Everyone! To the sleigh!" They all fallow North. They get to the sleigh and launch aria, the yetis were working hard to get the sleight in shape. The elves were working on the reindeer's hooves. "Are we ready!?" North yelled out. The yeti shook it's head, then fixed the controls on the sleigh.

"North can I take my tunnels this time, you know I don't like the sleigh." Bunny asked, having anxiety for heights. "No...we all go together!" North said, jumping into the sleigh. "Come on Bunny, it will be fun." Sophie said, know that Bunny listens to her. Sophie got into the sleigh with wonder in her eyes. Jamie smiled, "Come on...don't run around like a scared little bunny." Jamie jumped into the sleigh, and sat beside his sister. Bunny gave a look to the children and jumped in onto the sleigh. Tooth and Sandy climb in after. "Are we all ready!?" North said, taking the reins. "Yeah!" Jamie and Sophie said together. "Lets go!" The sleigh started to move, Jamie and Sophie smiled and laughed. Soon enough they made it into the air, flying upside down. Once they got back to right side up, Jamie and Sophie look over the edge. "WOAH!" Jamie said, "Were up in the air!"

Sophie looked down, "How high up are we?" She wondered, more to herself. "To high." Bunny said, holding on for dear life. Sophie looked at Bunny and tried not to laugh. "Does he always do that?" Sophie asked The Tooth Fairy. Toothiana smiled, "Yes, he can't take heights, he get's use to it after." She said.

Jamie sat back down, he didn't have his blanket this time he left it back at the pole. Jamie's hair made another white streak, Jamie slumped into the seat and shivered. How much white hair dose he have now? It's not like he can see it. Sandy gave Jamie a hug, to try and warm him up. "Thanks Sandman." Jamie said.

"Jamie your hair, it's more white." Toothiana said. The guardians glanced at Jamie, Bunny moved over to him. "Come here kid." Jamie let go of Sandy and went over to Bunny. Jamie settled in Bunny's arms, they were warm and soft. Jamie smiled, "You're so warm and soft." He said. Bunny held him closer, knowing that his body heat can warm up Jamie, even for a little while. Toothiana smiled at them, "You got to do this to Jack one time." Jamie said, his eyes falling closed. Jamie had a long day and night hand hasn't slept at all. Sandy gave him a good dream and Bunny watched it. Jack and Jamie were playing together in the snow.

"Yeah kid, I should do this to Jackie." Bunny said softly. Jamie smiled and huddled into Bunny more. Sophie came up to Bunny, "Can I...you know..." She said. Bunny held out his other arm, letting Sophie join in too. "Come here kid." Sophie smiled and laid down beside Bunny, "You are soft." Sophie said. Sandy sent Sophie a good dream too, it was of her and Jamie playing together when they were kids. "Aw look at the, they still have the child face." Tooth said, she was smiling softly at the kids. "Yeah...they are cute little ankle biters aren't they." Bunny said.

 **~~~~~~~~Line Break~~~~~~~~**

Jack landed in his first city in Australia. There was people closing there doors and shutting there window. "Time for some frost." Jack said, he ran around spreading frost on peoples window and cars. He was having so much fun while doing it. "Yeah!" Jack said. There was a girl lost in the snow, "Hello? M-Mom? D-Dad?" Jack see's her and smiled, "Hello child." The child looked over, "J-Jac-k F-Fros-st?" The little girl said, she looked no more then seven. "C-Can y-you h-elp me find...m-my paren-ts?" Jack kept his smile, "No...I can not child." The girl looked horror struck, "W-what? I-I thought you w-were a-a guardian? I thought y-you h-help ki-ids?"

"No child, I am not a guardian...I'm the winter." Jack said, he started to walk away. "W-Wait! P-Please help me." The child begged, she grabbed onto Jack's wrist. That was a mistake, the girl retracted from it. "Y-your s-so cold. A-re you f-frozen?" Jack smiled down at the child, "Yes I am...and so will you be." Jack blew on his hand, making snow and ice come out. "I-I believed i-in you." The girl said, then she froze over. Jack's eyes flickered but went back to their glowing state. "Haha! Jack Frost is here!" He said and ran around again to spread the snow and ice.

"Look it's Jack Frost!"

"What is he doing!"

"He's causing this storm!"

"Why would he do that!"

"Jack is bad now!"

"What happened to him!"

"Why is he making this storm!"

All the kids were scared of him, even if they still see him. "Hello Children! Jack Frost is here! Hahahahahaaaaa!" The people who didn't see Jack before now see what he is. "It's Jack Frost!" Jack smiled, 'I told you, they will know your name' The voices whispered to him. Jack smirked, his cold laugh rang through the town. Jack blasted off into the air, "The world will know my name! Look out world! Here comes Jack Frost!" He flew into the next town. Jack froze the streets as heavy snow fallowed him. The window panes developed frost all over them, he continued freezing the people who were outside. They all get buried in ice and snow, an eternal sleep they will rest. "Stop this!" Jack turned around to see a woman standing over her child. "I had just about enough of you, you will not harm my children." The woman said, protectively. Jack smirked, "No...I will do nothing to then when your alive." Jack blew snow and ice off of his hand, he froze the poor woman. "There, that's better." Jack froze the now crying children.

'Good work Jack...we need to go bigger now.' The two voices said. "Yes...a bigger storm will due nicely." Jack flew up into the sky and blasted a large amount of snow. The snow flew across and made the outside of the storm larger. "There! Bigger is always better!" Jack said, he flew down to the next city. He did the same thing with all the other cities, soon Australia was covered with ice and snow. There was no sign of people outside at all. "Now let's have a little fun shall we." Jack moved to the next continent, Africa. "Lets play." Jack's power was swirling around him. As Jack walked the towns and cities were covered in snow and ice. He didn't even have to do anything, he just walked and glided across the land. 'Your power is stronger Jack, the people are believing in you. All of them are.' Jack smirked, "Perfect." He said.

Jack finds a locket, he opens it up. It was a picture of a family, jack saw there was a child right where he found it. "I see...a sweet little family." Jack said. "To bad there's no more, they will die together." Jack froze it in his hand and through it back to the ground. Jack ran off, freezing everything in his path. Jack stopped an looked around, there was families in vary bad looking houses. They were all huddled up together to try and keep warm. "Welcome to the end of era's," Jack started to sing. Jack froze the water and sides of the houses. "Ice has melted back to life."

Jack grabbed some ice, he through it at someone's house. "Done my time and served my sentence," Jack said, talking about his isolation in the castle. "Dress me up and watch me die." Jack walked, with a smirk on his face. "It feels good taste good. It must be mine." Jack ran like a free animal. "Dynasty, decapitated," Jack crept into someones house, the people were hugging each other for warmth. "You just might see," Jack goes in front of them, they scream and hide. "a ghost tonight." Jack smirk at them, the children hide with their parents. "and if you don't know now you know." Jack said, he froze them. Jack smashed through the wall, "I'm taking back the crown!" Jack ran around to everyone's houses, freezing them and burying it with snow. "I'm all dressed up i'll make it, I see what's mine and take it!"

Jack closed his eyes feeling the freedom, "OHHHHHH YEAHHHHH!" Jack smirked and blasted snow here and there. "The crown! So close I can taste it," Jack's smirk never left his face as he looked at people it the eyes. "I see what's mine and take it." Jack was on the edge of the town, he did a big blast of snow to cover the land. "OHHHHHH YEAHHHHHHH!" He can already imagine what's it's like to be a king. "Sycophants on velvet sofas, lavish mansions, vintage wine." Jack saw the glowing, pulsating ice come out of his hands. "I am so much more then royal," Jack froze some animals he had past by, "So much more then meets your eyes." Jack sang. He felt so alive and free. "It feels good, taste good. It must be mine."

Jack made another blast, going farther the his eyes can see. "Hero's always get remembered," Jack said, thinking to the guardians. "But you know legends never die." Jack said, the story of Jack Frost is a legend that is told through out the ages! He can live longer then those guardians. Jack flew up and went to the next continent over, South America. "And if you don't know, now you know." Jack flew down and began to freeze the cites and countries. "I'm taking back the crown!"

"I'm all dressed up, I'll make it." Jack said, he really looked like a winter king. "I see what's mine and take it." Jack said. Jack continued to freeze people and houses. Once the one part of South America was done, he moved to the next part of it. ""OHHHHHH YEAHHHHHH!" With people seeing him and believing, Jack's magic and grown. "The crown!"

'Keep going Jack, you'll have your crown in no time.' The voices said to him. "So close I can taste it, I see what's mine and take it." Jack said, freezing the southern half of the world is done. Now Jack had to do the next half of the world. Jack went to Asia and did the same thing he did for the rest of the world. "OHHH YEAAHHHH!" Jack got to England, the queens palace. 'Mortal queens are ruling castles, welcome to the world of fun. Lairs settle into sockets, flick the switch and watch them run.' The Old Man voice said. Jack smirked, "OHHHHHHHH YEAHHHHHHHH OOOOHHHHHHH" Jack yelled out in victory of freezing the palace. "Taking back, back. Taking back the crown!" Jack was going to several places in Europe. "I'm all dressed up, I'll make it, I see what's mine and take it."

Jack decided he was done and wanted to go to North America the last place he needs to go. "OHHHHHHH YEAHHHHHHH!" Jack landed on the ground, he looked over what he had done, "The crown! So close I can taste it, I see what's mine and take it." Jack then blasted off to go to North America. "OHHHHHH YEAAAHHHHHH!"

 **Jack, what have you done.**

 **Anyway, hi everyone. So did all you guys like it? Jack is not gonna be evil for that long, I never really intended it. I just thought what if the trance had turned him evil, like the Snow Queen and Old Man Winter.**

 **Well it's March break where I am and so that means I have more time to do these things. So please check in, to see if I have more done.**

 **Please review my good people. I really want to know what you think about this story so far.**


	13. Fire! (Winter!)

**HI I'm back with chapter 13, I hope you like it.**

 **The song to this is "Fire" I don't exactly know who it's by but it the some from Camp Rock 2. I thought of Jack with this song so since he's kinda evil-ish and stuff I thought, why not. Also I changed the words to match Jack's powers and everything. So like instead of Jack singing 'fire' it will be 'winter'**

 **Yeah you know what I'm doing. On we go people!**

"What is this..." North said looking at the mini globe he had on the sleigh. "What is it North?" Toothiana asked. North saw the snowstorm, "Well...it is, the storm I mean, is moving vary quickly. The land is getting covered in snow and ice." Then North saw where it is heading, "We need to go to North America! Jack is heading there now!" They were almost there anyway, "Jack is going to North America? Last, but his home his in the U.S? Why would he go everywhere else first?"

"That does not matter Toothy, we need to catch Jack right away." North snapped at the reins, making the reindeer to go faster. "Quickly! Quickly!" North yelled out. "What are we going to do if we find Jack?"

"I do not know yet." The man in red said. Tooth flew back and sat down next to Bunny and the sleeping children. "How are they?" Tooth asked Bunny. "Their fine, they just needed a little bit of sleep. Mortals can't go to long with out it, they have been up all night and day." Bunny answered.

 **~~~~~~~~Line Break~~~~~~~~~**

Jack touched down in mexico. He smiled, "Ah! Good old Mexico, not so cold at all. I really hope they don't mind a little change in the temperature." Jack spread his arms out to the sky, the snow fell harder. "There, that's better. I don't feel like melting because of heat at this moment." Jack took lift off, "Something is keeping me from, doing anything to the people. 'It's your mind Jack, don't listen to it. Your own self is trying to deceive you. Don't you let it.' Jack heard that ever so familiar voice of the deceased winter spirits. Jack saw some people running away from him, he didn't care. "It's a Jack Frost!" The people yelled out, they ran into their houses. "Yes...I...am." Jack said.

" _Nobody's gonna wanna get next to me,_ " Jack said as he looked around the people running. " _Cause they know,_ " Jack looked to a child who was too scared to move, " _I take what's mine, I won't let it go._ " The child, walked backwards away from Jack." _It doesn't madder how your approaching me. Just go,_ " He said to the child. The kid ran from him, " _Your everything and more when you hit the door._ " Jack said to himself. "Jack!" The guardians touch down from the air. Jack glared his eyes, he didn't not want them here. " _I dare you to challenge me,_ " Jack said to the guardians, who were getting out of the sleigh. " _You'll be begging for mercy, please. Just watch I'll give you something to fallow._ "

"Jack! Why are you doing this?" North said. Jack just kept singing. " _Cause I've been waiting so patiently,_ " Jack answered, " _To let the winter come out of me._ " Toothiana fluffed her feathers, waiting for a fight. Bunny and Sandy was still in the sleigh with the children. " _It's what your up against, I'm just letting you know._ " North got his swords at the ready, knowing Jack will strike. " _I'll keep giving you my,_ " Jack blasted North with sharp ice, " _Winter!_ " North blocked the attack with the swords. Tooth was ready to attack, Jack smirked, " _I'm gonna cool you down._ " Jack blasted a cold chill of air at Toothiana blowing her back. The Wind was her friend, it would never hurt her. 'I'm sorry, Jack's too strong. We have to listen to him.' The Wind said. " _Under my control,_ " North charged at Jack, intending to hurt him. North stopped because he saw Jack, the real one. The one that is on the inside, not outside. " _Here's the night that you've been waiting on._ " North's falter made Jack have enough time to blasted him with a flurry of snow. North shielded his eyes, the snow was biting and hurting him.

" _Winter! I'm a chill it up!_ " Jack said, his hands glowed with burning power along with his eyes. 'What happened to him' Toothiana thought. She grabbed her swords magically, she charged at Jack. She had to move quickly because Jack blasted her with burning ice. " _That'll make ya cold._ " Jack said with a grin. Toothiana was not going to give up, Jack needed to stop. " _The stage is mine, let's set it off._ " North signaled Sandy to come and help. Sandy didn't say anything and went to his side. "Help us, old friend." North said to Sandy. The Sandman made a sand scythe and charged at Jack. " _The king is go'in no one can take this crown._ " Jack made a sword out of ice, Jack and Sandy were charging at each other. " _It's so great,_ " Jack said as Sand and ice battled for dominance. " _You cant cool me off, when I hit this stage._ "

There was a giant explosion, much like when Jack and Pitch battled, of sand and ice. It blasted the two fighters back away from each other. Jack landed on his back and Sandy went over the sleigh, but managed to stay in the air. The Moon shined down and made a light touch the ground. " _Burning cold, spotlight just spelled my name. I feel famous._ " Jack said, the moon finally might have just answered to him. " _The crowd cheers me on, I can't get enough._ " Sandy motioned to Bunny to come and help. Bunny did not hesitate to get out of the sleigh. Jack saw Bunny, his face darkened more. Bunny got his weapons at the ready. " _I dare you to challenge me, you'll be begging for mercy, please._ " Jack blasted ice and hail out at Bunny, trying to hurt him. " _Just watch, I'll give you something to fallow._ "

"Jack, this is the last time. You give up or we defeat you." Bunny said. He's had enough of Jack long ago. " _But I've been waiting so patiently to the winter come out of me._ " Jack said.

"You've have you change Frostbite, give up right now so I don't have to hurt you." Bunny said, he didn't want to hurt Jack at all. He just wanted this madness to stop. " _This is what you up against,_ " Jack created an army of giant snow monsters. " _I'm just letting you know._ " Bunny and all the other guardians looked up. The snow monsters were huge and scary. " _I'll keep give you the Winter!_ " The snow monster charged at them. " _I'm gonna cool it down,_ " Jack was angry at the guardians. The were all wrapped up in fighting the snow monsters. " _Under my control,_ " Jack said to the guardians. The monsters were under his control. " _Here's the night that you've been waiting on._ "

The Monster's were heading towards the sleigh, the children were in there! North and Bunny ran too save them. North slashed the snow monsters leg, letting it fall. " _Winter! I'm a chill it up!_ " Bunny took the children out of the sleigh before the snow monster fell onto it. " _Then I'll make it cold._ " Bunny saw that the children were freezing in his arms. " _The stage is mine, I keep giving you the Winter!_ " There was a big blast that came near Bunny, that made the children shiver. "North! I'm gonna get them out of here!" Bunny yelled. He didn't care if North heard him, he went to a near by abandon house and put them down inside it.

" _I'm gonna cool ya down!_ " Bunny heard Jack say. Bunny made a warm bed out of grass and flowers. Heating it with his core magic. " _Under my control!_ " He heard. There was a loud crash outside the house, maybe something fell. " _Here's the night that you've been waiting on._ " Bunny gave a weary look to the children then left to go fight Jack. " _Winter! I'm a chill it up. Then I'll make ya cold._ " Sandy made some whips, " _The stage is mine let's set it off._ "

Sandy use the whips and it tied around Jack's waist. Sandy pulled back and flung Jack into the air. Jack gave a cry and landed harshly into the ice. "Jack we ask you again, stop this." Toothiana said. Jack froze the whips and took charge at Sandy. North didn't want to but he ran and tackled him. Jack was squirming in his arms but North was strong and Jack was scrawny. "Let me go!" Jack yelled, he was making himself turn to ice. North's hands were getting cold but he still did not let go of Jack. "You filthy spirit! Your dare try to keep me restrained, I'll snow you what winter really is!" Jack made the ice explode and shatter. North let go of Jack, he flew several feet away. " _I'll keep giving you the Winter! I'm a cool ya down, under my control. It's the night that you've been waiting on._ " Sandy whipped Jack, the whips tied his arms to his waist. " _Winter!_ " Jack said, his power made the Sand explode. The force went outwards and blew everyone back. " _I'm a chill it up. then I'll make ya cold. The stage is mine._ " Jack said.

" _I keep giving you the_ " Jack slammed his foot on the ground making ice come out. Wind blasted the guardians to shield Jack. " _winter! I'm a cool ya down, under my control._ " Jack said, he intended to blast them in the heart, but with his out of control magic it went some where else. " _Here's the night that you've been waiting on._ "

The guardians look to each other in worry, they might not beat Jack. There strength is going, thanks to the cold nipping at there bodies. " _Winter! I'm a chill it up, then I'll make ya cold._ " Jack said, the cold was seeping more into them, making them cold. " _The stage is mine, let's set it off. WINTER!_ " Jack said he stared at the guardians. They made no move all three of them were giving up. Wait a second, where's Sandy? Jack called the winds immediately. Jack turned around and saw sand go into his vision. The winds swirled it around him, Jack was feeling tired. "No! No! I will not go down!" Jack said. The Sand was getting to him, he had to get away from the guardians. Jack with his power had made one last explosion with the sand. Jack fell asleep straight after, he collapsed to the ground.

The storm in the eye had died down, not the storm around them. Everyone slowly walked over to sleeping Jack. "Good job Sandy." Bunny said. "Lets take him back to the pole, we need to make sure he dose not do anything else." North said. Toothiana and Bunnymund shared a look but kept going with North's plan. "I'll carry Jack," North said, he looked to Bunnymund, "you go get the kids back from where you had put them." So North did hear Bunny. "On it North." Bunny hopped off to get the kids.

North knelt down to pic up Jack, then he saw what Jack looked like. Jack had ice all over his face and outfit, his whole body was covered in ice. "What happened to Jack?" Toothiana asked. Sandy then answered Tooth, she gasped. "His powers are over taking him, oh my poor sweet tooth." North picked up Jack, "He's cold as ice too, he might need too cool him down, wait...warm him up. Who knows what could happen his he stays like this." They made their way to the sleigh as Bunny came back with the other children. "I got the kids, I see you have Jack." Bunny said.

"Yes, Jack is cold and is becoming the ice he creates." North said. Bunny got a closer look at Jack's face, he was becoming ice. The guardians got into the sleigh, Bunny held the two children. "Let's go back to the pole quickly, before Jack wakes up."

 _'You gotta do this to Jack one time.'_

"Wait, North," Bunny said, handing the kids over to Sandy and Tooth. "Let me hold Jack." he said. Thinking that Jamie might be right on this, maybe it could keep Jack warm. "Alright." North said. North handed Jack off to Bunny. "Thanks mate." Bunny took the sleeping Jack to where he would always sit. He held Jack close enough to get warmth into him. Sleeping Jack shivered and curled in more at the warmth. "He looks like are Jack." Toothiana said she was holding onto Jamie. "Yeah, Frostbite looks like Frostbite when he ain't trying to hurt us." Bunny said. North took out a snow globe, "North pole." he whispered into it. They went flying through the portal.

"North, what are we gonna do with Jack?" Tooth said. There was a silence between them as North was thinking. "Where the moon will be able to see him."

"Wait a seconded North are you telling me that we are gonna keep frostbite in there? Are you sure?"

"Yes, Manny will need to look after him."

"But we can't do that to Frosty and I'm sure Jack will find away out of it."

"I'm sorry my friend, but Jack needs to stop, we have to keep him under the moon. It is the only way Jack will heal from the ice surrounding his body." Bunny didn't object to that but it still was wrong to do that to Jack. "Were almost there my friends." Tooth looked at Jack and sighed. "Sandy...make sure Jack stays asleep while we...do this." Toothiana said. Sandy nodded and put more dream sand over Jack's head. Bunny moved his head away from the sleepy sand, he didn't need to go to sleep now. "We are here!" They landed on the outside of the palace. There was a little place on the outside, bathed in moonlight.

"Manny, please open the door." North said, the light shined on the ice revealing a door way. "Let's go." The guardians jumped out of the sleigh, "I'll stay here with the children." Tooth said. She didn't want to see what's gonna happen with Jack. North and the other two guardians entered. The guardians could see the moon outside the window, shining through. The moon light illuminated the whole room. "North, should we have to...you know." Bunny said, not wanting to finish the sentence. "Yes we must, or else Jack would get out." North saw the expression on Bunnymund's face. "Look I don't want this for Jack either, but there is no other way Jack will heal from this ice. We also can not have Jack escaping, freezing the children and people of the world. This must be done." North said.

North place Jack down, "Moon, you know what to do." The light then moved to focused on Jack only. They all watched as the moon made silver shackles on Jack's wrists and hands. A chain appears, chaining Jack to the floor, there was enough for Jack to move around the room. "Your light needs to heal Jack also and keep him from escaping." North said with heavy emotion. The moon lit up the room again, signaling it's time for them to leave. "Come on, we must go." North said. He turned around and never looked back, Bunny did the same. Sandy did glance back with a hurt look on his face. He didn't want Jack to be like this but as North said, it had to be done. Sandy sent Jack a dream of Jamie., hoping that would bring him out of madness.

The door disappeared after they left, leaving Jack in the room.

"It is done." North said as he walked towards the sleigh. Tooth put her hands up to her mouth, "Oh Jack, my poor baby. Did you..." Tooth couldn't bring herself to finish what she was saying. "Yes...we did...it had to be done." North said, he got into the sleigh, as did the rest of them. The guardians had a quiet ride back to the pole.

 **~~~~~~~~Line break~~~~~~~~**

"So what happened to Jack, where is he?" Jamie said, he woke up not to long ago. They were all sitting down near a fire. "He's," North said, looking to the others then at Jamie. "under the moon right now. We have to keep Jack at bay before anything else happens." Judging by their looks, Jamie thought it was hard for them to do. "Are you guys okay?" Jamie asked, kinda knowing the answer already. "We will be fine Jamie, it's just where we have Jack, might not be a good thing." Jamie looked at all of them, What do you mean, not a good thing?"

"Jack, is well...he's...he is in a place where he might not be able to get out of, unless we do something." Bunny said, not knowing if it's the right choice of words. "So you locked up Jack?" Jamie said. Bunny and some of the others nodded, "Yeah kid...the moon needed to watch him and make sure he wont do anything. Jack also needs healing, his body turned to ice." Jamie didn't know Jack could do that, "Turned to ice? But why? How?" Jamie wondered.

"We fear it's because he's getting to much power that it needs to be let out at anyway possible. His eyes were glowing with power and his body was freezing over while he was asleep. We do not know of any other why to get rid of it, so we took him to the moon." North said. Jamie didn't know how to save Jack yet, but right now he needed to save himself. He was growing colder still, he could feel it. There was no way of Jamie saving Jack if he didn't save himself first. The moon said Jack will save him but how can he if the moon its self is keeping Jack away. Things are getting harder for everyone now, Jamie noticed. How where they gonna save Jack?

 **I'm not sure how long this is but I wanted to submit it anyway. I feel bad for chaining Jack up and everything. Jack I am so sorry.**

 **Anyway, things are getting weird and interesting now.**

 **Please review, I got a lot of favorites and followers but I really don't have much reviews. Unless this story is so good that no one has anything to say about it...right? Or no one has anything good to say about it. I will never know. See you next time!**


	14. Relentless

**Hi people! XD I'm back again with the next chapter.**

 **I feel bad for putting Jack through this, but hey it's fun. So Jack is taken over by his own magic and making him cold. The trance does not help his situation because now he can't feel any warmth. The trance and his own magic is making him cold heart-ed. Just so you know, if you were not clear on this.**

 **Song is "Relentless" By New Years Day.**

 **On we go!**

Jack awoke on the ground, "What?" Jack said. He got up and looked around there was light every where. Jack saw the window and ran at it, maybe he could escape this place. Jack then got stopped by something, he looked down. Chains! What is this?! "Dammit!" Jack said. He pulled on them, they should be easy to break right? Wrong, he could not break them. "Dammit!" Jack tried to freeze them, but that didn't work either. Jack was at loss of how to get out of the chains. "Snow Queen...Old Man...what should I do?" Jack asked but received no answer. "Hello?" Jack said again.

After a few moments of listening he gave up, they didn't answer. Jack growled, "The guardians must have done something! Damn those spirits!" Jack said, who was still under the trance. Jack looked out the window again, his face was ice! Jack looked at it with confusion, why is he ice? "What? Whatever, it's just ice." Jack looked at the moon, who was lighting up the room. Jack snared at it, "Stupid moon! You and your guardians are keeping me here aren't you!" He yelled. The moon did nothing, "I see how it is." Jack looked away with an angry look on his face. "Your not gonna keep me here for long if that's what you think." Jack checked to see how far he can go with the chains on. He could only be in the inner part of the room, he couldn't reach the walls by at least two feet."Great, I'm stuck in here." he said.

 **~~~~~~~~Line Break~~~~~~~~**

Jamie knows that all of the guardians didn't want to do that to their youngest guardian. Then again, how else was Jack going to heal from the ice? What if Jack wouldn't heal at all? "Guys...What if Jack wont heal from his ice? I-I mean like the ice is inside him. How can the moon do anything about that?" Jamie asked.

"Because Jamie...the moon is the one that gave him his magic. The moon is vary powerful and can do anything with it's light. It's light could heal what Jack has done with himself." North said.

"What if the moon didn't give him that? T-The powers I mean, like what if something else gave it to him. Like another spirit or something and the moon just gave him immortality."

"No...The moon has made Jack, nothing else did."

"But what if your wrong, like, what gave you your magic? How did you get it?"

"Well I got my magic from my teacher. His name was Ombric, he taught me spells and magic. I know now as much as he did."

"Then what did the moon do?"

"He...well...gave us all immortality. Except for Sandy and Bunny, they are already immortal."

"So then the moon gave Jack immortality not the powers. Where do the powers come from?"

"We...well...we don't know. We just assumed it was Manny since Jack had died before. We thought that he would have given Jack his powers and imortality."

"Then there you go, the moon only gave Jack immortality not the powers. So there's the question, who gave Jack his magic?"

"I will asked Manny." North said, he got up and left. North walked up to the globe room, the moon was shining. "Manny...I ask you to tell me who granted Jack his powers?" The moon moved and shined down on the ground. Then shadows had made an image of some one. "Old Man Winter? How would he give Jack his powers?" He asked. The shadows moved again shifting into an image of Pitch and Old Man Winter. Pitch broke the staff and the Old Man gasped and screamed. Old Man Winter found Jack in the lake, North gasped. "Jack." Then Old Man held the crystal that was in his staff. With magic he pushed the crystal into Jack's lifeless body. He looked up to the moon and started talking. The moon had grown bigger and shined down near Jack, it raised him out of the ice. The old man had disappeared after that and Jack was born.

The moon stopped with the images, North understood now. "Ah...I see." Is the only think he said before going quiet. The moon fell away along with the light. North then made his way back to the room everyone was in. He opened the door, "You were right Jamie...he got his powers from somewhere else." Jamie and the others looked to him, "So I was right, then what happens now? I mean like, we have to do something about Jack. Though I feel like somethings wrong with him. Like he's not...all there."

"What do you mean Jamie?" Tooth said. Jamie looked down for a moment to figure out a way to say it. "Well you know, somethings taking over him or something's controlling him to do all of this. I know Jack would never do this to anyone, the real Jack would have stayed in that castle. Why would he go out and hurt everyone else?" Jamie said. All the guardians looked to each other. "You could be right kid," Bunny said. "Something possibly could be telling him what to do. Then the problem is we don't know who or what it is. It could be anyone."

"How about we go and talk to him, no one of us talk to him. We need to know what's controlling Jack." Jamie said. It was quiet for a moment. "Kid...You can stay here, we don't need you more freezing then you are already. I can go talk to him." Bunny said. Tooth gasped, "Bunny no...he will hurt you. We don't need you frozen too."

"Impossible! Jack can not use magic right now. The chains keep powers at bay." North said. Jamie's mouth fell open, he didn't know that. "See sheila Jack can't hurt me. I also have to apologize to frostbite, I need to make this right. If it is real Jack there then this might be the right thing to do. If it's not I could maybe bring out real Jack for a while." Bunny said, it was all silent. "Look, I owe him this for being so mean with him. I need to try and bring out frostbite long enough to tell him to fight what ever could be controlling him." It was once again silent until North spoke, "Alright, go talk to him." Bunny hopped out of the door. "I hope he can bring out Jack."

"Me too." Jamie said, he has a bad feeling that it might just not end well.

 **~~~~~~~~Line Break~~~~~~~~**

Bunny made his way to the aria Jack was in. "Man it's freezing." He said, hugging to try and get warmth. He will never get use to the cold. Once he arrived he shuttered from the cold, "Alright, open the door." Bunny said. The moon light revealed the door in the ice. "Thanks." Bunny opened the door.

"What do you want." Jack said. He was in the middle of the room. "I want to talk to ya." Bunny said. Jack rolled his eyes, "No you don't, you just want come in here because I'm finally helpless right?" Jack said, Bunny shook his head. "Naw Frostbite, I came here to try and get you back." Jack was silent for a moment, "Yeah right...you expect me to believe you? After what you blamed me for? After everything that you did to me?"

"Look, I'm sorry for what I did. It wasn't right to do that to you, I was just mad. I never meant to hurt you and make you run away. It was never my intention to do that. I'm sorry." Bunny said, Jack's eyes darken, "No...it to late to apologize to me. Now get out of my sight, I don't want you here." Jack turned away. Bunny couldn't give up just yet, "No Frostbite, I'm not going anywhere. Look I want to help you, to bring you back. I know your not yourself and I'm here to bring you back out." Jack turned around, "NO! Your wrong! I am myself! I don't care what you think is wrong with me."

"Frostbite I know your listening to someone. They are controlling you, you need to fight your way back."

"NO! They are not controlling me, they are my friends. We just want to take back are winter from your spring."

"Who are they Frosty?"

"It doesn't matter, we just need to take winter back. You can't stop me from taking back the crown."

"The crown? Frostbite you need to stop listening to them. The children are dying because of this winter. Think about the children." Bunny said. Jack didn't do anything. "No...I don't care about them, not anymore." Jack said in a cold tone. "Jack," Bunny started, "I know you still care about children. Your a guardian, like us. Your one of us Jack." Jack stepped back, "Stop, stop saying that." Bunny knew he was getting somewhere, he had to keep going. "I know you don't want to hurt the children, I know that now. But you have to fight this Jack, this thing that's controlling you, you have to fight it. Jamie needs you." Jack's eyes widen, ducks his head and closes his eyes. "Jamie..."

"Come on Jack, fight it."

Then a few moments later Jack's eyes fly open, "Bunny..." He said. The pooka smiled, "Is that you Jack? The real you?" Jack started shacking, "I-I...y-you...please...h-help me." Bunny smiled, it was working real Jack is right here. "It's okay Jack, keep fighting it alright. You can do it." Bunny said, trying to get some hope in Jack. "I-I" Jack closed his eyes, "I-its too strong. I-I can't f-fight it."

"Yes you can Jack, come on. We all need you back. Jamie still needs you." Jack stepped back again, he curled in a bit. "B-Bunny...I-I...I-it's...I can't." Jack's voice cracking at the end. "Jack, it's okay, you can do this. Think about Jamie, think about the children." Bunny said, he figured if he used his name and Jamie that Jack will come out and fight more. "I-I..." Jack looked up into Bunny's eyes, "Tell Jamie...I-I...I'm s-sorry."

"No Jack, you need to keep fighting. I'm not giving up on you Jack, you need to fight." Jack whimpered, "I-I can't...It's t-to hard...I-I'm s-sorry Bunny." Jack closed his eyes and looked down. Bunny know's he's losing Jack. "Jack please...come back to us."

"I-I...I'm sorry." Jack said. No he's losing it, he didn't know how much longer he can hold it off. "Jack, don't say that." Bunny came up to him, "Look at me Jack." Jack looked up, there was pain and hurt in Jack's eyes. "I know you can do this, I believe in you Jack. Just don't give up, do this for us. Do this for Jamie, do this for the children." Jack closed his eyes and fell onto Bunny's chest. "B-Bunny...I-I." Bunny held onto Jack quickly bringing warmth into Jack's little body. "Jack, it's okay. Just keep fighting it, it will be alright." Bunny could feel the cold off of Jack's body. The ice on Jack was melting away. "That's it Jack, keep going." He wasn't sure if his body heat is melting the ice or Jack is doing it.

"B-Bunny...I-I... I-I want to k-keep fighting b-but the trance, i-it's t-too strong. I-I'm s-sorry."

"No Jack...please keep going."

"But...the, the trance...I-I...I can't hold it off, it's too strong."

"Jack...keep fighting, don't stop fighting. Think about your family, about the one's you had before."

"M-My...my sister."

"Yes Jack...think about her and your parents. Think about Jamie, everyone."

"I-I...I can't keep it off much l-longer. It's getting too strong."

"Jack don't give up, we still need you, we can't lose you."

"I-I...I'm sorry."

"Jack come on, please don't give up."

"I-I...I can't go on. I-I'm sorry." Bunny knew that he was losing Jack fast. "L-Let me go...I-I don't wanna h-hurt y-you." Bunny did as Jack said. He let go of Jack and stepped back. Jack fell to the ground, on his hands and knees. "Jack?" Bunny said when Jack didn't do anything. Jack's head shot up and had a mean look to him. "Nice try fuzzball, but it wasn't good enough." Bunny stepped back as Jack stood, "Jack is still in there and me and the others will save him."

"No you wont." Jack ran to attack Bunny. The pooka quickly jumped to the other wall. Jack ran at him only to be stopped by the chains. "Oh so are we gonna play this way?" Bunny knows he's safe at the walls, "Yes...you can't hurt me Jack, those chains will keep your powers inside."

"Oh so that's what they do?" Jack said, pulling on them again. "Just be glad your not frozen fuzzball. You are lucky this time, but just know that once I get out your the first one to go." Jack said. His smile was sinister and as cold as ice. "No...because I know Jack is going to come back out-" He got cut off by Jack's laugh. "Oh you think so huh? I'm vary happy to prove that you are wrong. I am Jack, i'm just more...lets say...colder and not so kind as I was before. I was just acting with you, your vary gullible you know." Bunny was confused, he swore it was real Jack! "No...I know that was Jack, your not."

"I am so...how do I know that you only call me Jack when you are worried and caring?"

"Well...I don't know mate, but I know your not him."

"How can you be so sure cottontail? Oh...or do you have hope it was good little me?"

"Well..."

"Yes I knew you were hoping that I would still be good little Jack, but to bad, I'm not. That boy is dead, I'm Jack and i'm here to take back what is mine."

"What are you going to take?"

"The crown, my Winter's crown that I will get back from Pitch."

"Pitch? He didn't take it."

"Oh yes he did, right after he broke his staff and destroyed him! Lucky enough though, now I have winter's last bit of magic."

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about the staff from Old Man Winter, the crystal that was on top of it. All his magic came from that staff. Pitch destroyed it! Took it away! Left winter to be thawed out forever!" Bunny didn't know that, Pitch can be so cruel sometimes."Now, I'm gonna take back the realm that we lost and restore it. We need the realm resorted to make more winter sprites, I have to take over the crown." Jack said, his eyes full of determination and anger. Bunny had to tell the others, he looked up at the moon. It shined the door for him to go through. Bunny kept his eyes on Jack as he moved closer to the door. Jack had an icy glare at him, fallowing his every move. Bunny then got to the door and got out, leaving Jack inside.

Jack stared at where the door was, 'Those idiots! The come in here and try to take me down.' He thought. No Jack will not go down with out a fight. He's stronger then that, not weak! "I got to get outta here, this stupid place!" Jack hated how he was trapped in here with no escape, or could he escape? 'Oh Well, the guardians are gonna get it, starting with Bunny!' Jack pulled on the chains that bound his magic inside him. Jack stopped, it was useless. " _They've deemed me powerless and weak right from the start._ " It was all about capturing him and putting him in a cell wasn't it? " _Their targets aimed at me,_ " Jack hated them now, 'those idiots!' " _these cowards leave their mark!_ " He would never forget this, what they have done. " _Unforgetting, unforgiving._ " He remembers them fighting him, trying to kill him. " _Taking every little shot!_ " 'Ha they could barely hurt me.' " _But I'm too strong and I wont fall._ "

" _Give me everything you got!_ " Jack then tried to push his magic out of him, he could feel it trapped though. " _Tear me down, it won't build you up._ " Jack let all his magic stop, it was hurting him. He could feel it inside, growing and building, ready to explode! " _Never gonna stop!_ " No he can't stop now, he's come too far to give up everything. " _Won't quit till I'm not breathing!_ " Jack tried again, it was getting harder to bring out, the chains are keeping it in. " _Chain me all you want!_ " Jack looked down at the chains, they can't hold him there! These enchanted chains shall never be stronger then he. He is stronger then them! " _It won't be enough! Never gonna stop! Even if these chains keep holding! I'm not giving up! It won't be enough!_ "

Jack saw blue around his wrists and the chains wont let his magic pass through to his hands. Will it kill him? Freeze him? destroy him?! 'I see how it is guardians.' Jack thought. " _They are fixated on bringing down my name._ " They never liked him anyway, Bunnymund always had something against him! " _The grudges that you hold have no effect on me!_ " Jack could feel the magic needing to come out, it was screaming against him. He had no choice but to keep trying if he wanted out of there. " _Under pressure! Out of options and I'm up against the odds._ " Jack didn't know what else to do, either break out or give up. Oh and he's definitely not gonna give up. " _But I'm too strong and I won't fall! Gimme everything you got!_ "

Jack felt the pressure building in his wrists, man his arms are going blue. " _Tear me down it won't build you up._ " He's gonna have to force it out! " _Never gonna stop! Won't quit till i'm not breathing!_ " The blue seems to go up his arms more and more. " _Chain me all you want! It won't be enough. Never gonna stop!_ " Jack had to get out of these things sometime, chains can't hold him down forever. " _Even if these chains keep holding, I'm not giving up. It won't be enough._ " How long are they gonna hold him anyway, nothing seems to work.

" _Fought for everything I have._ " He has gone this far, he's not going to give up now because of the guardians. " _I've come to far no looking back!_ " They just want him here until he finally dies, don't they? No he can't die can he, he'll live forever trapped behind these walls. There is no way he is spending his time here. " _You'd have to kill me to defeat me and as badly as you want to you wont get, that chance._ "

" _You won't tear me down,_ " Jack then saw the chains freezing and breaking. Yes! Yes! He can get out of here! " _You won't tear me down. Never gonna stop!_ " Jack pushed his magic to freeze the chains more and more. " _Won't quit till I'm not breathing. Chain me all you want! It won't be enough._ " The chains were freezing and the temperature was cooling down by the second. " _Never gonna stop! Even if these chains keep holding. I'm not giving up! It won't be enough._ " Then the chains were cracking, blue was in between the cracks. Yes! He was getting out of them! " _It won't be enough!_ " Jack yelled, the magic was stinging him, there was a little to much. " _It won't be enough!_ " Then the chains break and Jack is free from them.

 **I'm gonna end it there. I hope it was worth the wait. Sorry I haven't been posting and everything, I've been doing other things.**

 **Jack, I'm sorry for doing that to you. I made you look so weak when you were you. Meh...**

 **Anyway see you next time. Hope for sooner then this one was.**


	15. Life's Too Short (reprise)

**Hi everyone...I don't know how longs it's been since I did the last chapter, I've been really busy with stuff.**

 **The song is "Life's too short reprise" By the Frozen outtake...yeah I don't know...but you all know what I'm talking about. Also it's gonna get real angst-y and Jack is gonna sing the whole thing. Please except it...sorry if you don't. It will work out in the end.**

 **I hope you like it! I love everyone that is reading this story, your awesome! Thank you for staying with it. Also for people who are recently reading this story, thank you, I appreciate it.**

 **Anyway enough with my chit chat with you. Lets get on with it already ^_^**

Jack was free! Finally! Out of those cursed chains. Now he just has to find the way out of the room. What appeared to have no door, what room has no door? Right, this one doesn't. Jack saw Bunnymund leave, but how did he leave? He just went right though the wall. That's it! He could walk though it too! Jack goes up to the wall that the rabbit went through. The wall seems solid, feels just like rock or ice too him. "Manny, Manny, Manny...you made a secret door...just so I wouldn't get out of here." Jack looked through the window to see the moon. "Clever Manny...vary clever." Jack then chuckled coldly. "You just want me to...stay in here. Be ice-olated for a while...cause you know in here I can't possibly do anything." Jack shook his head and kept smirking. "In here I can stay, until you get rid of me with your so called magic that you have. But I know...that you probably don't have magic that can stop me. You know, your all the way up there aren't you? Sure you can use magic to keep me in lock down, but you know, caging an elemental is not a good choice...cause we know how to break out of it. Sure you can keep them somewhere but, aw...the'll just find their way out." Jack said, with a sassy and sarcastic happy attitude.

"So Manny...the all powerful 'man in the moon'...you can't keep me in here for long, in fact...I'll break out right now." Jack chuckled around the end. Ice started spreading around the whole room. Jack's arms still blue with magic, for some reason it wont go away. That doesn't matter though, he's breaking out! Jack's eyes were starting to glow with magic, his arms glow with magic, his skin slightly glowing but not as much as he turns blue. The window was the last to get covered, Jack made one that cold smile at the moon before it was covered by ice. Jack felt the ice glow and seep it's coldness into the walls. Soon after everything stopped, he didn't hear anything. Everything had froze until Jack heard a crack.

From a far, outside of the walls. You could see that ice and frost was covering it, it glowed with a bright color of blue and white. Then everything shattered, if you were they you could see nothing. But once it's cleared you could see that Jack was free. There was a big hole in the top of the prison, Jack came flying out like a missile.

Jack landed on the ground, he looked up at the moon. "I told you so."

 **~~~~~~~~Line Break~~~~~~~~**

Jamie was at Jack's spot again. Jamie always comes here to think, well Jack does, Jamie just really wanted to see Jack right now. This spot was the closest thing to him. Though, Jamie seems to be shivering more and more now, it seemed like every minute he was growing colder. The frost and ice in his heart was not gonna stop until he freezes, from the inside then out. His hair was almost all white and he was getting scared. He's gonna die soon, vary soon. It's normal to be scared of dying, but he's more scared that Jack wont be there to save him. He heard from Bunny that Jack has turned evil and cold, he's not himself. Jamie knows that Jack can fight but it's getting harder to believe, Jack has been like this for a long time now.

 _How can I save Jack if I'm gonna die? How can Jack save me when there's no way to reverse this? Jack can't save me because it's not Jack. I can't save him because I'm gonna freeze. The moon said that Jack was gonna save me but how would that be? Jack is not Jack, It's an evil version of him. Right now it's pointless for Jack to save me when Jack is not real! Wait! No! Jack is real! He's real! Jack Frost exists! He exists! He's real! He's real! I believe in Jack Frost!_

"Hey kid...calm down." Jamie heard Bunnymund's voice and snapped him out of his panic. "Oh...sorry...I...I was just thinking..." Jamie didn't finish, he had his head down. "Thinking about Jack...and how he could be able to save you...and how you can save him." Bunny said. Jamie perked up his head, "How...How did you know that?" Jamie asked, surprised. ' _it's like he could read my-_ ' his thought got cut off by Bunny's next words. "Mind?" Jamie was even more surprised. "Yes I can kid." Jamie thought that was impossible, but then again, this is one of the guardians. "Okay...well...yes I'm thinking about Jack. When aren't I? I just...I wish I could do something. I wish I can save him...like he saved me." Jamie ended with a quiet voice. "Kid...I know your worried for Jackie...all of us are. We do want him back to normal too. I'll all happen in time Jamie...Jack will be okay and so will you."

"How? I'm gonna freeze to death."

"Jack will save you...I know he will."

"But Jack is not himself...if he's not him then Jack can't save me."

"In time Jamie...in time." Jamie looked down through the window. Then he noticed a blizzard, "Bunny..." Jamie said, still looking though the window. "What is it kid." Jamie pointed to the blizzard that was raging. "Oh no." Bunny said, noticing the blizzard. "Come on kid, we got to go get the others." Jamie and Bunny ran out of the room.

"BLIZZARD!" Jamie and Bunny said continuously until the other's heard them. "Blizzard? what blizzard?" North said. Bunny hopped up to him, "Blizzard! Frostbite broke out!"

"WHAT!"

"There's a blizzard raging outside! We have to go before he gets to North America!" Bunny said with a panic. Sandy was looking out the window, pointing to the blizzard outside. "North! Look! Over here!" Tooth said. North came rushing up to the others. He looked and saw the blizzard outside. He said something in Russian before running to the door. "Fallow me! Everybody!" The guardians and Jamie rushed to follow North outside. "Come on! Hurry Everybody!" North said. He pushed open the doors to the outside. The wind was blowing into their faces and the cold was nipping at their noses. "We have to find Jack! Hurry everyone." Everyone ran to try and find Jack. Some of them had gotten split up to go opposite directions. It was a race against time and Jamie was losing it fast.

Jamie's hair was gotten white and his hands are freezing over with frost. Jamie looked at them and hugged his hands into his chest. "Jack!" Jamie yelled. He has to find his friend, he had to find his brother. "JACK!" It was so cold out, he can feel it even more because of his heart freezing. It didn't help when he was in the North Pole. "Jack! Where are you!" He had to push on through the blizzard in hopes of finding Jack to save him, some how. Jamie was shivering, he's so, so cold. How can Jack feel like this and not shiver? "Jack? P-Please? Where...a-are you?" Jamie said quietly.

North and Bunnymund were searching for Jack together. "He had to make a blizzard didn't he. My tails freezing off..." Bunny said. The cold nipping at his fur and skin. It's just like the myth for Jack, 'Don't let Jack Frost nip at your nose.'. That was true, your gonna freeze to death if you let him! "Bunny there is other things to worry about, rather then your tail. We need t-"

"I know, i know...we need to find Jack. Still you would be complaining too if you had a tail."

"Ah! But I don't."

"Yeah well, lets find Jack before we all freeze to death out here."

"Why are rabbits always so nervous?"

"Because we are, why are you always so 'jolly'?"

"Because I know how to be."

"What is that suppose to mean?"

"It means you don't know how to be. Just like you don't know what jokes are."

"Don't be thinking to go back to that old talk now. I know what they are. You know what, never mind this, lets just keep going." Bunny said. North gave out a jolly laugh and he continued walking through the storm with Bunnymund.

Tooth and Sandy were together, "We lost Jack, now we lost Jamie. What are we gonna do! Both children are missing." Tooth said, more to herself. Sandy waved to make sure Tooth looks at him. Sandy made some images that says, 'Do not worry. Jack will return to normal and Jamie will be saved.' Tooth understood. "I know, I hope your right. Come on, lets find them." She shielded herself from the harsh winds and nipping cold.

"Jack!" She almost gets blown away from the force of wind. Sandy catches her arm just in time. "Thanks Sandy," She held on to him. "Jack! Jamie!"

Bunny and North were shielding themselves from the winds. "Jack!" North yelled, his voice boomed in the air. "Jack!" He said again.

"We need to get to the eye of the storm! I'm sure Frosty is there!" Bunny yelled, not sure if North could hear him. To get to the eye, it means you have to fallow the coldness. "North!" Bunnymund said.

"You are right old friend! We need to go to eye of storm! It's this way!" North said, being the leader.

"North!" A voice called out."Tooth! Sandy!" North had replied. "Where is Jamie!?" he asked. Tooth and Sandy look at each other. "We lost him! In the storm! We need to find both Jack and Jamie! Jamie is freezing more quickly out here! Jack is no were to be found!"

"Great so now he have to find both! Lets go then mates! Were going to the eye of the storm to find Jack!" Bunny said, shivering. "What about Jamie!?" Tooth asked. No one said anything. "I'm over here!" They turned to see Jamie shivering. His hair was all white and his skin was frosting. He looked a little pale."Jamie!" Tooth said. Bunny went up to Jamie and put his arm around Jamie. "It's okay kid." Jamie didn't look so good. "Where's Jack?!" Jamie said.

"Were going to the eye of the storm, Jack should be there." Bunny said to him. Jamie nodded and leaned more on Bunny for support. "I-It's so cold out here." Jamie said softly. Bunny looked down at the kid and winced. Jamie looks more like Jack now and looking like Jack is not a good thing. "Kid, lets get you back inside." Bunny said. Jamie shook his head. "No...I-I'm going with you. I want to help find Jack. He needs me to help him and that's...that's what i'm gonna do." Jamie shook his head to clear his vision of dizziness. "Okay, but stay with me." Bunny said. He turned to the others, "Come on! Lets go find Jack!"

 **~~~~~~~~Line Break~~~~~~~~**

'You broke out Jack, i'm so vary proud of you. Now let's go and fight off those guardians shall we?' Jack heard. The voices are mixed together. "Of course, they are the one's that kept me trapped in the cell." Jack looked around and saw nothing but a storm around him. In the center of the storm again, not that he never is. He's always the center of the storm. "Where are they?" He asked those two voices. 'Their looking for you I believe. I'm sure they got the notice that you broke out of the cell. Now, they'll come looking. They are pretty predictable if I say so myself.'

Jack understood well on what they were saying to him. "Well lets make their job of finding me a little easier." Jack blasted off near the north pole and landed close near it. "Lets play a game of hide and seek."

 **~~~~~~~~Line break~~~~~~~~**

"Let's play a game of hid and seek."

Jamie's go wide open, "Jack..." he said. The guardians look around, but Jack is no were to be found. "It's just the wind, Jack is close." Toothiana said. Sandy pointed in front of him, telling them to go that way. They fallow Sandy and they find Jack with his back turned on them.

"Jack!" Jamie said. The guardians get put their guard up. Jack turns around, "I thought the game would be more fun." He said. All was calm, except for the storm. No one did anything and said anything. Until Jack blasted them with snow and ice. They went for a duck and cover, ice almost piercing their skin as they tried to get away from it. Bunny moved Jamie to North so he could fight Jack. Bunnymund was the first to attack using the boomerang to try and hit Jack. It didn't work as much as he would have liked, Jack easily dodged it and blasted sharp ice at him. Bunny moved out of the way as Tooth came flying in with a sword. Jack got caught off guard and Tooth held him to the ground. The sword was pointed at his neck and Jack was smirking. "Do it Tooth. Kill me." Jack and her both know she wasn't going to. "You can't do it can you? You still care for good little me. You can't kill me, your weak." Tooth moved the sword closer. "Not another word from you Jack," Tooth said as Jack's smirk fell. "This has gone far enough, you need to stop right here...right now."

A blast of wind blew her away from Jack. "What makes you think i'll listen to you!? I don't care what you thing Toothiana. I can do whatever I want and you," Then Jack looked at everyone, "or any of you can't stop me!" Then Sandy came in and used his Sand whips to tie up Jack. The winter spirit growled in anger, "Let me go you fools!" Jack struggled to break free of the sand.

Meanwhile North and Jamie were on the side lines. Jamie was shivering violently, his skin was white and lips were blue. Jamie is gonna freeze any minute now and he's terrified! "I-I have t-to sa-save Jack. I-I need t-to s-save Jack." Jamie let go of North, "Jamie no, it's not safe." North said, worried like Jamie was one of his children. He had a hold of Jamie's hand. "I-I have to-to save Jack. T-This is th'only w-way." Jamie said, letting go of North. Jamie walked a little dizzy. He see's Bunny is about to through his boomerang. "No...Jack."

 **AN: Imagine in slow motion**

Bunny released his boomerang from his hand. It flew towards the target. Jack looked away and ducked. "NO!" Jamie yelled. He ran up to Jack and went in front of the boomerangs path. Bunny gasped and so did all the others. Jamie froze, the last thing he moved was his hand to deflect the weapon. The boomerang hit Jamie's hand flying back to it's owner. Jamie's body was frozen in a protective stance. Jamie breathed out his last breath of warm air. Sandy lost concentration on the sand and it let go of Jack. No one moved.

 **AN: Back to normal speed.**

Jack looked up to see Jamie frozen. It's like everything became clear to him, he was no longer under the trance. "Jamie!" Jack got up quickly and turned to face the front of Jamie. The storm went down into nothing, "No...Jamie..please...no..." In Jack's eyes formed tears of sadness. Jack touched Jamie's face, it looked so worried. Jamie saved him by sacrificing his life. It was to late to save Jamie now. Jack swallowed thickly and breathed. " _Sadness swirls with in me like the snow._ " Jack sang, trying to keep it together. " _I've frozen out the only friend i'll ever know._ "

Jack tried so hard to try and take back control of himself. He was so weak he just couldn't find a way to get out. " _There's no way I can win, but I wish that I had been there for him long ago._ " Jack thought about the song that him and Jamie were singing together back at the palace. " _Life's to short,_ " He's done everything,if only he could have seen this coming earlier then maybe this wouldn't have happened to Jamie. " _To be such and oblivious fool, so reckless that I couldn't see._ " Before he just wanted to have a family and they scared him away. He wanted them to understand that he would never hurt anyone. " _Life's to short to be so desperate to be loved, that I only ever thought of me._ "

Then because his family hated him for it, he had gotten clouded by anger and hurt. He turned his own family way from himself. " _I wish I saw things clearly, I guess i'm just not the sort._ " Jamie died because of him, died so young like he had. " _Now all I know, is life's,_ " Jack paused, barely holding his emotions together. " _too...short._ " Jack then lost control of his emotions. Jack started to cry, his tears were going down his cheeks and freezing on his chin. Jack hugged Jamie and sobbed quietly to himself.

The other guardians watched, crying themselves in this sad moment. They all just lost Jamie a child that they all need to protect. Jack crying on Jamie made it a heart breaking sight. They did not want to interrupt them so they watched as Jack cried.

Jack lost strength in his feet and hung off of Jamie icy form. He regrets everything he did, he hates himself for make a huge mess of everything. He's now facing the consequences of running away and being put under a trance. Jack got off of Jamie and wiped away the tears. He looked around and saw the guardians looking at him with tears, even Bunnymund had some. Jack started to shake and get scared, he ran off leaving in a blast of air. "Jack!" North said.

Jack couldn't face them, not now, not ever. He messed up and believes himself banished. Jamie is dead and Jack has no one to go to, so he ran. In this case, he flew. He wanted to fly far away, away from them.

 **That's were I end this chapter!**

 **I hope you guys don't hate me for taking so long, I've been so busy with school that i had no time to do this. For that I am sorry. I'll try to get another chapter this weekend.**

 **I hope you liked it**

 **Review please, I need to know if anyone is still here with me.**


	16. My immortal

**Hey people.**

 **Oh no Jack ran away again, he had a habit of doing that you guys. Not my fault! :3**

 **Anyway the song for this is "My immortal" by Evanescence.**

 **Lets go!**

"Jack ran away...again!" Bunny said. "Kid has to stop doing that." he said. The other guardians know Bunnymund is just worried about Jack. "Bunny calm down." Tooth said, "Jack will come back Bunny, don't lose your center." Tooth gave him a hug, "I know, I know." Bunny mumbled, Tooth let him go. She saw the other guardians looking at Jamie's ice form. "Jamie's gone isn't he?" Tooth said. North didn't say a word, Tooth covered her mouth. "Oh...Jamie."

Bunny looked at the other guardians that were standing in silence, "No..." Bunny said. He went up to the ice stature, "No...He's not gone...he can't be dead."

"Bunny...I know we failed to protect this child but...it's hard to say that Jamie is gone and-"

"No...no he's not. The moon said that Jack will save Jamie...this is that moment...he has to be still alive!" Bunny said. No one else said anything as they all stared at, longing for Jamie to un thaw and become alive again. They were all about to lose hope but then, Bunny saw it. "Look! Do you see? right there!" The rest of then look closely. They see Jamie thawing out. "H-He's alive!" Tooth cried out.

Jamie thawed completly and wondered what had happened. Jamie see's them. "What? What happened? Am I dead? Is this what death looks like? Did Jack save me? Did I save him!?" Jamie said, needing to know all the answers. Tooth flew up and gave him a hug, "Jack saved you and you broke him out of the trance. But-" Tooth let him go. Jamie saw the sadness in her eyes, "What? Where's Jack?" He asked.

"Kid, Jack ran off again. He was scared and hurt after you froze. He was shakeing after he got off of you. He looked at all of us and he flew away. There was nothing we could do, we couldn't chase after him." Bunny said. Jamie took in all the information. "We have to go find him!" Jamie said. "If you say that Jack is running around scared and hurt, we have to bring him back."

' _You must show him your still alive Jamie._ '

They all know that voice. "Manny." North said. They look up to the moon and a light shined down on the ground, in front of them. A little man came down from the light. "Man in Moon, so good to see you." North said.

"As it is good to see you guardians too...and Jamie of course." Manny said. "Jamie as I said, you need to show Jack that you are alive. He thinks you are gone and he feels alone again, like there is no one to go to anymore. Guardians, you must get to Jack before the ice in his heart takes over. If Jack's heart is not thawed then I am afraid that he will turn cold like the rest of them."

"What do you mean by that?" Jamie asked.

"The past winter spirits have turned cold in their life times. All of them, the Snow Queen turned cold by her loneliness and power. Old man winter had turned cold by hate and rage. Others before them were wiped out before anything could happen. Jack,right now, is the only one to survive with out the cold trying to turn him. He has found a way to keep his heart from turning. It is why I made him a guardian."

"Fun." Jamie said. Manny nodded. "Yes...fun and happiness kept him from turning cold all these years. But now, i'm afraid, he is not using it. He's turning like the rest of them, did you see his arms? They are turning blue, icy blue. All of his magic is working with him yet against him. He controls it on the outside but inside is what he can't control. His magic is a blast of spiraling blue energy, it is growing stronger. I gave Jack his staff to keep it at bay, so it will not try to come again. I'm afraid that Jack dis guarded his staff on the ground in Antarctica." This came a surprise to all of them. "Frostbite through away his staff?! He never lets that thing go! He doesn't allow anyone to touch it and you say he through it away? For no reason?"

"He thought he didn't need it, I believe. But non of the less it is still tied to him forever. He will come to see that soon, I believe he will go and look for it. He needs it back, it is a part of who he is. Be careful not to break it, for it will hurt him greatly until it is fixed."The Man in the Moon started fading back up. " _Go, to Antarctica my guardians. There you will meet him._ " With that, The Man in the Moon disappeared. He left no trace of him ever being there at all. Jamie looks to the guardians, "We have to go find Jack again, the moon says so. I'm going with you." The guardians did not disagree with that, "Come on then," North said, "Lets go, find Jack and bring him back here." North started to leave to the inside, then stopped to turn around, "Where he belongs."

The guardians plus Jamie fallowed North inside, they had to take the sleigh.

 **~~~~~~~~Line break~~~~~~~~**

"Get out of my head!" Jack yelled. He didn't want these people with him anymore.

' _No Jack, you must complete this. You had taken this task when you joined us. You must complete what you have started Jack!_ '

"Stop! Just shut up! I never agreed to this! You put me under a trance!" Jack argued. He didn't fully agree, he was under a trance or a spell. 'No Jack, you agreed at the beginning. There is no way out of it!" The two voices spoke together, making it sound like two trying to come out at the same time. It sounded evil and scary, not to mention dark. ' _We are bonded now Jack, there is no escaping it._ ' Jack shook his head, "No! I...I don't want to be like that! Please..."

' _Finish what you started! Only then we will leave you! You must take back what was are's!_ '

"No!I don't want it! I don't need this crown...I don't care for it. I want to be-"

' _Be what Jack? WHAT! You are The Spirit Of Winter! You are one of us! You always have been!_ "

"No! I wan't...I don't want to be like you! I'm not one of you...I'm not." He wants to be him not them. They are so cold and rude, he doesn't wish to be like that. ' _Then who are you!_ ' The two voices yelled. ' _Tell us! Who are you!_ " Jack eyes were wide and he was in a panic. The voices just kept talking and telling him what to do. He just wanted all of this to stop, right now. He can't take these voices anymore. ' _WHO ARE YOU!_ "

"I DON'T KNOW!"

Everything went quiet after that, the storm he was in settled down. No voices were heard and only silence remained. Jack's breathing was quick with a panic and his eyes were wide. "I don't know..." He whispered, wanting to break the silence he was far too use to. Jack needed something so make a sound or do something. Nothing did, it was just silence. Jack fell to his knees, hands flat on the ground. "Who am I?" Jack whispered to himself. He just doesn't know anymore. After Jamie died, he was back to what he use to be. Jamie was the last person he trusted and he killed him. Now, Jamie had took who he is with him. "Jamie...I'm sorry...I couldn't save you."

Jack got up off the ground. ' _Look at your arms, Jack._ ' The voices told him. Jack quickly looked down at them, "What-" he cut himself off, looking it over. His arms were shaking but they weren't normal. They looked like a blue glowing color. "What's happening to me?" Jack whispered. His hands were like that too, he noticed. They were shaking and has the glowing blue color to it. "What? W-Why? Why is- Why is it like that?" Jack asked to anyone, who could answer it. ' _The guardians did this to you Jack. They used a spell after what you did to Jamie. Now you're freezing over just like Jamie._ '

"No...they couldn't do that to me. N-No-no matter how bad I mess up. They don't- they wouldn't- they can't." Jack said, in denial. ' _Oh but they did Jack, just like how they trapped you in that one little aria. It's all the same thing, they are trying to get rid of you Jack. Because your a danger, a monster that needs to be put back in it's cage._ ' The voices told him. Jack couldn't believe what he was hearing, they wouldn't do that to him, would they? Tears came into Jack's eyes, "No..." He said in a shaky voice. "No...they...they can't do that..." Jack didn't know how else to explain it. He didn't want to believe such a horrible truth. He was just so tired of all this. The guardians, the voices, Jamie's death, the loneliness feeling he's getting. It's all too much for him.

Jack closed his eyes, two tears go down his face. Jack crossed his arms, his hands clutching at the fabric of his clothing. He was shaking and he was so scared for some reason. Jack took a deep breath in, calming the anxiety. He let it out and opened his eyes to look around. He saw nothing but snow and ice. It was a winter wasteland, much like Antarctica or the north pole. He caused all of this and now the price is more isolation and solitude. He let go of the fabric and crossed his arms properly.

" _I'm so tired of being here...suppressed by all my childish fears._ " Jack said. He started to walk around slowly. " _and if you have to leave, I wish that you would just leave._ " He wanted those voices gone, but that wont happen. They are still here, with him. " _Cause your presence still lingers here, and it won't leave me alone._ " Jack couldn't take all of this. He's hurt and breaking, he's feeling so alone, just like the three hundred years. " _These wounds won't seem to heal, this pain is just too real,_ " All that time he had under the trance is wasted, he did so many bad things. Now, how can he get rid of it? " _There's just too much that time can not erase._ "

Jack started to think about Jamie, all his time with him. "When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears." Jack said, thinking of all the times he helped Jamie. " _When you'd scream I'd, fight away all of your fears._ " Jack was always there with Jamie, mostly. " _And I held you hand through all of these years,_ " Then, just as he thought. Jamie took who he was with him. " _But you still have, all of me..._ " He remembered when he saw Jamie's light on the globe, back in Pitch's lair. It glowed with a shining gold color. " _You use to captivate me, by your resonating light._ " Now that Jamie is gone, he's gone too. " _Now i'm bound by the life you left behind. Your face it haunts, my once pleasant dreams,_ "

'Jack...'

He didn't want to listen to them, those voices. So he spoke this to them, " _Your voice it chased away, all the sanity in me._ " Jack couldn't feel any happiness or light anymore. It's all just cold and dark. " _These wounds won't seem to heal, this pain is just to real._ " he couldn't undo all of this now. " _There's just too much that time can not erase._ " He thought back to Jamie, he was the happiness he had. " _When you cried i'd wipe away all of you tears, when you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears. I held your hand through all of these years. But you still have,_ " Jack lowered his head and closed his eyes. " _All of me._ "

Jack stopped walking and started tearing up. He was breaking down over Jamie. " _I've tried so hard to tell myself that your gone!_ " Jack was shaking again, he opened his eyes. " _But though you're still with me...I've been alone all along!_ " Jack fell to the ground, his energy was getting weak. He was on his hands and knees. " _When you cried i'd wipe away all of your tears. When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears and I held you hand through all of these years. But you still have!_ " Jack gripped at his hair, his throat constricted and sobs started to build up. "All of me." Jack said softly, his voice cracked at the end.

With that, he sobbed and cried over Jamie. The storm started up again but he didn't care anymore. He couldn't care anymore. Jamie's gone, the guardians want to cage him, the other winter spirits want him to hurt everything. Snow storm? Just add it to the list of things he has done to the world. Maybe he should just surrender himself to the guardians and let himself be captured or contained. Maybe then he wont destroy everything in his path. Then again, he wants freedom, always had wanted it. He's alone, but alone and free. No, he can't be if he keeps going, he's gonna be alone forever. Then again, you can just add it to the list of things he is.

"I-I'm sorry..."

 **And I'm sorry for being so late. Things are getting busy around here. I've started some new fanfictions but don't worry. I'm finishing this one, that is promised.**

 **Please review people!**


	17. Frozen

**Hey people, I am so sorry i'm late as ever. But i'm back now, be happy XD**

 **The song is "Frozen" by Within Temptation.**

Jamie was in the sleigh with the guardians, his phone was ringing. Jamie took it out and answered it. "Hello, This is Jamie."

"Where have you been Jamie! You were suppose to be home days ago! What have you been doing young man!?" Said Jamie's mother on the other side of the phone. Jamie winced, he forgot about going back home. "Uh...I'm-I'm with the guardians. Were going save Jack." Jamie explained. The other guardians listened carefully. "Well, you best be coming home. You've been with your imaginary friends too long. It has been weeks Jamie! Me and your father have been worried sick!"

"I'm sorry Mom but I'm trying to save Jack. He needs my help, I'm the only one that can save him. Please mom I'll be home tomorrow or the next day."

"Jamie are you still on with that poor excuse. You've been saying your friends name is Jack Frost? Jack Frost is just an expression," All the guardians winced at those words. Jamie sighed, his mother always said that. "I want you home young man, you are grounded! Tell you imaginary friends goodbye and come home. There is a storm coming and you should not be out in it."

"Mom Jack made the storm, as I said, he needs my help-"

"Jack Frost is not causing it Jamie, if it wasn't for him winter would not be so cold."

"You do believe Jack Frost is real mom! You know he is!"

"He is not! Jack Frost is no more then a myth. A myth to scare children."

"Jack's not scary mom! He's just a kid! He's just like you and me."

"Jamie I have had it with your attitude I-"

"No Mom! Just listen! Jack is part of are family, he's that boy that fell in the lake!"

"Jamie, that boy is gone. Jackson Overland is dead and has been for 300 plus years. I do not know why you think that Jack Frost is that poor village boy."

"Because he is mom, he is! He told me that he died in a lake and his past life WAS Jackson Overland! Don't you see that. He's Jack Frost now because he fell in freezing ice! Mom please I need to save Jack before he takes the world down with him. You know that snowstorms have been going on all over the world, Jack is losing control mom! I need to save him!" There was no answer for a few seconds. "Jamie...if you don't come home. I'm sending the police out to look for you." Jamie hit his forehead with the phone a couple of times before speaking again. "No mom, I'm saving Jack and that's final. Goodbye." Then all you could hear from his mother before he hung up was, "Jami-".

Jamie put his phone back in his pocket and sat cross armed. The guardians left him in silence, the didn't know what they could do. Jamie just needed some space, he just got out of fighting with his mom.

~~~~~~~~Line Break~~~~~~~~

Jack was lost. He was emotionally hurt, there's too much going on. The voices of the past winter spirits are in his head. He can't get rid of them, he hears them. They talk to him, if he told anyone he's sure they will think he's crazy. He want's them gone, now. He's tried to get them out of his head but they would just stay put. ' _Your freezing Jack._ ' they told him. 'Y _ou're becoming like us._ ' There's no way he wants to. He doesn't wanna be so cold he want to be himself. He want's to be the person he was, but how can he go back? He's freezing, a spell from the guardians. Unless it was not their fault that he's like that, he didn't know until the past spirits told him. "You're the one doing this to me...aren't you." Jack said to them.

' _No Jack, they are. They are the one's doing that to you. They thought you need to be punished for freezing Jamie. Now that Jamie's frozen they say you deserve the same fate._ '

"No, that's not true. I know they hate me but I know that they would never do that."

' _Oh Jack, why are you in denial?! You are their enemy now Jack, they will do anything to get rid of you. By that, they will freeze you like you own element did to everything else. They are the one's doing this to you, not us. They did this too us too Jack. We died because of them. They now see how much of a monster you are, how cold you are. They want to kill you, hurt you, freeze you._ ' Jack was silent, thinking it over. They tried to hurt him, if it wasn't for Jamie blocking it Jack would be hurt. They did nothing to stop him though, he cried on Jamie. They didn't do anything to get him back, they watched him fly away. Maybe they don't want him back. Maybe they were doing this spell to him. Maybe the only way to save everyone else is to freeze him.

The wind blew around him, telling him something that he can't hear. "Wind, stop. I-I...I don't understand. What are you telling me?" Jack tried to listen like he always did.

"Wind? I-I can't hear you..."

The wind kept blowing, ' _Your staff Jack, your missing your staff, you need it, come back to me Jack!_ "

Jack didn't hear it. "Wind! Why can't I hear you?" Jack began to panic, where's the winds voice?! What happened to it? ' _I told you Jack-_ '

"No! They-...they can't do this to me! They wouldn't...No...I-It's you...you're doing this to me. It was you!" Jack yelled to the dead Winter spirits. ' _Jack we did not break your connection to the wind._ '

"Yes you did! You've been controlling me, you took that away from me."

' _Look at what your doing to yourself Jack!_ '

"What?"

' _The spell Jack._ "

"The spell?" Jack looked down at his arms, the blue ice began to spread more. All the way up his arms and close to the shoulders. Jack gasped at the sight, what's going on?!

' _I told you it's freezing you, once the ice reaches your heart..._ '

"What? What's gonna happen?"

' _You'll die Jack. Become frozen forever, just like they want._ ' Jack was scared at their words. He's gonna die soon, by the guardians spell. "No...they can't do this to me." The blue ice began to spread even more. Around his shoulders and to his neck.

He felt dead, like the life was taken out of him. It would be the perfect way to describe the dead coldness he was feeling. Wait coldness? Jack never felt cold in his life. He is the cold. It's weird to have his own element working against him.

"Wind!" he tried again. No voice came.

Maybe he needs his staff back. He remembers slightly hearing the voice of the wind when he first got it. Maybe it's his connection to the winds. "I need my staff."

Jack rushes off into the distance, he needs that staff. He wants to hear the wind again, he needs his friend back. He uses his magic to glide across the frozen land. His target place, Antarctica.

The arrive at Antarctica. Jamie was freezing like hell, or in this case winter. "L-let's just find...J-Jack." He said. Jamie had his arms wrapped around him and he was shivering. He walked on anyway in his winter clothes.

North came up behind the boy, "Here," He wraps his big fur coat around Jamie. "It is enchanted to withstand the cold. I live in North Pole after all!" James smiled a bit and wrapped the giant coat around him more. "T-Thanks. B-but aren't you g-gonna be cold?"

"Nonsense! I am too use to the cold now."

"Haha! Okay." Jamie said. "Let's just go f-find Jack. I'll sh-show h-him i'm still alive."

"Yes we all find Jack!" He looked over, Bunny looked like he was freezing his tail off. "Come on slow pokes! We find Jack!"

Sandy had no problem with the cold and neither did Tooth. Bunny on the other hand, could feel it. He was always around the spring, where it was all warm. Now he's in the arctic. "It's freezing, Easter bunnies should not be out in this." That sentence had made Jamie chuckle at him. It was a funny thing coming out of the Easter guardian. "Come on Bunny, a little cold is good for you."

"How is this bloody cold good for someone mate?"

"The more you are in it, the less cold you can feel." Tooth came up beside Bunny. "That's true, i had to collect teeth out in the cold winters before, the more i was in it, the more i was use to it." Bunny sighed. "Lets just f-find Jack already before my tail freezes off."

Jack made it too Antarctica. He sees everything so white and still. It's like time is frozen here. "I need my staff, I need my staff."

he walked up a mountain and found his castle below him. Jack took in a deep breath and jumped. He dropped maybe about a hundred feet and landed on the balcony of his castle. It's not too bad of a landing if he said so. He landed straight on his feet and on one knee, like he's kneeling. With one hand touching the ground. He stood up, looking around. "Where did I put it?"

Oh, he forgot.

He dropped it, then ran off and made this.

Jack sighed, perhaps it got lost in the blizzard he made. Jack walked around his castle of ice. Remembering what he had done here. Facing the guardians, blasting Jamie in the heart, sending them away. What was he thinking.

He was just so stupid.

The blue ice seemed to go down chest and up his feet. Then Jack couldn't feel anything but the cold that was slowly freezing him. "Why?" He whispered. There was nothing he could do, but let it kill him.

Jack shook his head and opened the front door. He stared out into the tundra. Once he was happy to be here in the arctic, alone. Where he doesn't have to be a guardian. Besides, he wasn't one at all. Look at what he's done to the world.

Jack was saddened by the thought. The ice spread around his body more, but he didn't feel it. Jack walked down out, a few feet away from his castle.

" _I can't feel my senses,_ " he sang as he looked down to his own blueish hands. " _I just feel the cold._ " He started walking slowing, looking out into the open. " _All colors, seemed to fade away, I can't reach my soul._ "

Jack started walking a bit faster. " _I would stop running! If I new there was a chance._ " But he had no chance of getting Jamie back and no chance of the guardians forgiving him. " _It tears me apart, to sacrifice it all. But I'm forced to let go!_ "

Snow started to fall around him. " _Tell me i'm frozen! But what can I do?_ " Jack started motioning his hand with his words. " _Can't tell the reasons, I did for you!_ " He talked about everything he's tried to do for Jamie and the guardians, even for the snow spirits. " _Your lies turned into truth!_ " Jack sang. He didn't believe that the guardians where doing this to him, now he feels like they are. The words he thought was a lie turned into the cold truth. " _I'll sacrifice for you!_ " He pretended to say to Jamie.

" _You say that I am frozen._ " Jack said to the sprites. " _But what can I do?_ "

' _let go Jack._ '

' _I can feel your sorrow._ ' The Snow Queens voice stood out. Jack breathed heavily. " _Just sacrifice!_ " It said.

" _You wont forgive me, but i know you'll be alright._ " I said, thinking of the guardians. They can survive through the cold, but they could never forgive him.

" _It tears me apart. That you will never know._ " He thought of Jamie. ' _Let it go Jack!_ ' they both whispered to him. " _But I have to let go._ "

The snowfall turned into a blizzard in seconds. " _Tell me i'm frozen! But what can I do! Can't tell the reasons, I did for you!_ " He said to the spirits. " _Your lies turned into truth, i'll sacrifice for you! You say that i'm frozen?_ "

" _But what can I do!_ " Jack said. Feeling lost and scared.

" _Everything will slip away! Shattered peaces will remain, my memories fade into emptiness._ " Thinking of what would happen if he froze to his death.

" _Only time will tell it's tale, if it all has been in vain._ "

Jack calmed down a little, but that didn't slow the storm. " _I can't feel my senses, I just feel the cold._ "

' _Frozen_ '

" _What can I do?_ "

' _Frozen_ '

" _You tell me i'm frozen! But what can i do? Can't tell the reasons! I did for you!_ " He doesn't know why he sided with the winter spirits in the first place. " _Your lies turned into truth, I'll sacrifice for you! You say that i'm frozen?_ "

He couldn't think of anything else to say. " _Frozen..._ " The storm stopped after he was finished singing.

All of a sudden, he saw a bright light surround him. He looked up to the sky and something appeared.

 **Sorry for the cliffhanger and that it's so short.**

 **Anyway I hope you were okay with this one. I wanted to get it on here ASAP.**

 **Review please! I'll love you guys forever! XD**


End file.
